La historia de GoRiLLaZ
by IzUkI chan uchiha
Summary: La vida de Gorillaz, el inicio de su banda, esta historia esta llena de humor (eso creo 7n7) solo espero que les guste esta historia de gorillaz para lo fans que aun quedan por hay :DD
1. La historia de Murdoc

_Aqui con mis historais de GoRiLLaZ buen aqui exlico toda la historia de ellos pero sera por capitulos espero que les guste :3_

* * *

_capitulo 1: La historia de Murdoc_

_En Inglaterra..._

M: Oye...hermano donde esta papa- decía un pequeño Murdoc  
-No se ni me interesa pero recuerda que tienes que cantar con tu voz de guey para mañana... la tequila no se paga sola-  
M: ...Ya me arte! no soy una mucama para mantener tu estúpido trasero porque no mejor te paras y empiezas a ser alguien en la vida-  
-Que demonios dijiste!?-  
_"Mierda mierda voy a morir"_ el mismo sabia lo que pasaría pero ya era hora que digiera lo que pensaba.  
Mientras que su hermano ya le había soltado un golpe en la nariz que sangraba abundantemente y le soltaba mas golpes en el estomago dejándolo casi muerto.  
Al día siguiente ya con la nariz rota y moreteado todos los de la escuela lo veian como un bicho raro con esos golpes.  
-Hey estúpido! te la partieron otra vez!?-algunos lanzabas risitas porque se veía raro con la nariz rota.  
Uno de los niños le arrebato la mochila a Murdoc y tiro todas sus cosas pero el no hasia nada  
M:Ya vasta no?-  
-Quiere llorar-  
M:Claro que no-  
-Claro que si-  
Algunos niños pisaron los cuadernos de Murdoc haciendo que el se hartara y se sintiera mas débil. Las risas los golpes sus maltratos todo le hartaba haci que no aguanto y derramo una lagrima "Mi vida es una mierda" susurro mientras que daban el toque para el inicio de clases dejando a murdoc solo.  
?:Ya veo- Murdoc also la mirada y observo que una niña rubia salia del baño y se dirigía a el.  
M: Quien eres tu?-  
?:Me llamo Honey-  
M: y que quieres-  
H: nada...solamente vi que sufrías y si lo deseas te puedo ayudar  
M: y como rayos vas a ayudarme-  
H: con esto- saco debajo de su playera un collar en forma de cruz de cabeza  
M: y que mierdas es eso-  
H: mira quieres dejar de sufrir no? con esto puedes tener lo que quieras-  
M: quiero ver que puede hacer por mi- ella sonrió y lo tomo de la mano llevándolo a un cuarto donde el conserje guardaba sus cosas de limpieza  
M: acaso me vas a violar?-  
H: no estúpido- después saco unas veladoras rojas de su mochila y un gis rojo.  
Marco en el piso una estrella encerrada en un circulo y coloco las vela en cada punta de la estrella en medio de la estrella puso su collar, después encendió las velas.  
Pero murdoc no creyó lo que veía, observaba que el collar empezó a elevarse y termino colocándose en el cuello de un demonio era alto con voz ronca y vestido de negro.  
Demonio: Y aque se debe a que me molestaras Honey-  
H: lo siento amo lo que pasa es que este chico Murdoc quiere ser uno de nosotros-  
D: Enserio? bueno si haci lo desea- el demonio levanto su mano y se empezó a hacer una luz negra que se fue convirtiendo en otro collar que se lo entrego a Murdoc.  
M: Y esto de que me servira-  
D: Créeme niño te ayudara mas de lo que crees pero tienes que pagar el precio-  
M: y que es ese precio?  
D: Cuando mueras me tendrás que dar tu alma si no el collar solo sera un collar-  
M:...De acue...De acuerdo...-  
D: Bien el trato esta cerrado amigo, tu firma esta ahora aquí- sacando un cráneo que al voltear lo decía su nombre.  
Murdoc trago saliva y después le asintió con la cabeza, todo desapareció en un instante, solamente vio a Honey guardando sus velas.  
H: ahora eres uno de nosotros que tengas buena vida- salio de hay dejando a Murdoc confuso de lo que había pasado, cuando el reacciono se toco el pecho y sintió el collar miro el collar un rato y se dio cuenta que Honey ya se había ido, salio de golpe del cuarto pero noto que ya no había nadie, la hora de clases ya había terminado, tomo su mochila y se dirigió a su casa, en todo el camino no dejaba de ver su cruz hasta que por la distracción choco con un par de jóvenes que traían guitaras en sus espaldas.  
-hey chico estas bien?  
M: eh? a si no paso nada  
- y bien a donde vas?-  
M: no a ningún lugar en especial- Los chicos se miraron entre si y uno propuso algo  
- Que te parece si nos acompañas tal vez te enseñemos a tocar el bajo-  
M: enserio?-  
- Si por supuesto-  
Murdoc los acompaño cuando llegaron le explicaron que estaban formando una banda y luego luego le enseñaron a tocar el bajo, día tras día los acompañaba aprendió a tocar el bajo excelentemente y le propusieron ser de la banda el asintió empezaron a escribir canciones las tocaban cada día ensayaban pasaron 5 años tocando pero aun no llegaban a lo de hacer un disco y conseguir representantes pero un día esto fue lo que paso.  
M: ese idiota donde se abra metido-  
-Tranquilo murdoc ya llegara sabes como es el-  
M: no me puedo calmar el no se aprende muy bien las canciones por eso hay que ensayar todos los días por su culpa-  
Antes de empezar la discucion llego el vocalista de esa banda.  
-Ya llegue perdón por la tardanza-  
M: Maldito donde estabas no puedes llegar tarde-  
-Calmado viejo yo solo me tarde unos minutos no es nada malo para que te pongas haci-  
M: te das cuenta que perdemos tiempo por tu culpa-  
-Ni que fueras el líder-  
M: Pues lo soy porque yo soy el único que se preocupa por esta asquerosa banda-  
-Espera un momento como que asquerosa? si te molesta es mi banda yo la hice y te puedo sacar-  
M: Mejor yo me voy para que quiero estar en esta banda de mierda- aventó el bajo la piso y se retiro de hay.  
Pasaron 4 años mas el tenia 25 y era un drogadicto alcohólico y mujeriego a los 17 se escapo de casa y vivió con el grupo pero todo los demás años vivió en una casa comprada solamente por 100 dolares que según estaba embrujada era grande y para el solo, pero el quería una banda solamente eso y no había podido formarla.  
Murdoc se encontraba sentado en una banca fumando después de robarle el coche a un señor pero lo peor esque ya no tenia dinero para sus cigarrillos ni bebidas, se quedo mirando enfrente y vio una tienda saco su lengua y puso sonrisa macabra osea que tramaba algo que a el mismo le facino.

Continuara...


	2. 2-D

**Buenos días tardes o noches espero que les guste el capítulo dos como verán es mucho *_* pero entretemido hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les vaa :)**

* * *

capitulo 2: 2-D

-Stuart!- le gritaba el tío de Stuart aquel chico con cabellera azulada que le empezó a crecer de ese color cuando era pequeño cuando se callo de un árbol de cabeza y de le empezó a caer el cabello cuando creció de nuevo era azulado y como le fascinaba ese color lo cuido con especial atención.(pero bueno contamos un cacho de su historia asi que prosigamos).  
s: Hey que pasa por que gritas-  
-Solo quería decirte si me ayudabas en la tienda mientras llevo estas cajas al almacén-  
s: ya que- lo decía de mala gana mientras se dirigía al despacho  
-Recuerda atender bien al cliente- y desaparece.  
Stuart ve llegar a un cliente y sale del despacho para dirigirse al el  
s: Buenas tardes que desea- se hoya molesto pero trataba de disimularlo  
-Estoy viendo- eso a Stuart le desesperaba que digieran eso y la final no se llevaran nada.  
Mientras el cliente "observaba" un auto acelero hacia la tienda que Stuart no noto pero el cliente si y se echo a corre para cuando voltio Stuart el carro se estrello contra la vitrina haciendo que pedazos de vidrio se le encajaran en el ojo de Stuart dejándolo inconsciente.  
Su tio al escuchar todo el alboroto salio deprisa, encontró a Stuart tirado y a Murdoc saliendo del auto que se le quedo mirando.  
M: mierda ya me voy  
-Alto hay- lo agarro por detrás y le aplico una llave para que no pudiera escapar, llamo a la ambulancia y policía.  
Al llegar la ambulancia se llevo de inmediato a Stuart y la policía a Murdoc.  
M: oigan chicos fue un accidente no sabia que estaba hay-  
Oficial: dígaselo a la ju esa-  
M: mientras este buena la jucesita con mucho gusto-  
Of: cállese!-  
Cuando llegaron al juicio a Murdoc se le apreciaba tranquilo porque pensaba que lo dejarían libre por que fue un "accidente"  
Juesa: Murdoc Niccals se le acusa por intentar asaltar una tienda y herir a un joven-  
M: no se a drogado? fue un a-c-c-i-d-e-n-t-e ¿entendió? ACCIDENTE-  
JU: A mi no me responde usted intento asaltar y matar merece ir a la carcel-  
M: o si no?-  
JU: quiere otra opcion?-  
M: quiero verla-  
JU: tendrá que cuidar al joven Stuart Pot por una año y jamas lo debe descuidar-  
M: que?! no me haga esto prefiero una jaula a cuidar a un tarado-  
JU: creo que no se podrá lo del arresto lo que causo no fue tan grabe el joven esta vivo solo esta en estado vegetal asi que sera facil cuidarlo-  
M: pero..pero..-  
JU: CASO CERRADO!-  
M: jodase-  
JU: Que dijo?-  
M: no nada-.  
Salieron del juicio y al siguiente día le entregaron a Stuart para cuidarlo, a el le desesperaba pero no tenia otra. Pasaron 7 meses y todo marchaba...  
-Vamos Murdoc tu puedes ganarle a ese idiota!- gritaban dos mujeres apoyando a murdoc.  
M: Descuiden nenas esto sera pan comido-  
-Seguro? un 360 es complicado-  
M: no para Murdoc Niccals pero cuando lo logre quiero recompensa- hiso una sonrisa pervertida y se metió a su auto.  
De inmediato acelero y empezo a dar vueltas pero Murodc olvido algo o mejor dicho a alguien. Stuart salio volando por la ventanilla chocando bruscamente y hundiéndole el otro ojo e incluso tirando le los dientes, Murdoc paro y se asomo al notar que era Stuart el y las joven citas fueron corriendo hacia el, pero cuando llegaron Stuart ya se había levantado sin ninguna dificultad dejando mas a Murdoc sorprendido.  
S: dios que me paso aghh! me duele la cabeza-  
M: Stuart? se te metio el demonio o por que rayos hablas normal-  
S: Que quieres que hable marciano o que?  
-Murdoc quien es tu amiguito?- las dos chicas se dirigieron hacia Stuart y lo empezaron a abrazar mientras que el ponía cara de confucion.  
M: no es nadie chicas solo un amigo, ahora si me permiten necesito hablar con el...por cierto aquí esta mi numero si quieren divercion- le guiño el ojo y se fue con Stuart.  
Al llegar...  
S: por cierto quien eres tu?  
M: me llamo Murodc Niccals idiota-  
S: porque tienes IDIOTA en tu nombre?  
M:_"definitivamente ya no se que hacer con el"_...no lo lleva pero bueno eso no importa-  
S: si eso dices...hooo mira tienes un teclado espero que no te moleste si toco- Murdoc antes de reclamar Stuart ya estaba tocando una rola profesional que lo dejo impresionado y se le vino a la mente "Volver a formar una banda".  
M: oye tu ...Stuart-  
S: que!-  
M: que tal si me ayudarías a formar una...-le iva a decir pero le llego un mal olor de el ya que Murdoc no se molestaba en bañarlo-...sabes que mejor ve a bañarte y después te digo-  
S: De acuerdo donde esta el baño-  
M: en el piso de arriba-  
S: de acuerdo-.  
Murdoc se sentó y encendió un cigarrillo pero después escucho a alguien cantar era un sonido increíble que provenía desde arriba, Murdoc se encamino al baño para ver si era Stuart cuando entro si era el, Murdoc saco a Stuart de la ducha y lo obligo a que cantara como estaba desnudo canto penoso pero se escuchaba increible.  
M: no puede ser ya con eso me ahorraste el trabajo-  
S: que trabajo?-  
M: que me dices simio? me quieres ayudar a formar una banda?-  
S: no suena mal-  
M: genial! pero terminante de duchar y el cuarto que esta enfrente sera tuyo te dejare ropa hay y cuando termines vienes y hablamos claro- se retiro de la ducha y Stuart hiso todo lo que le mando a hacer cuando bajo Murdoc le dijo..  
M: bien tu seras el tecla dista y el vocalista así de simple-  
S: De acuerdo-  
M: pero debo cambiarte el nombre Stuart no te queda con esos ojos-  
S:...que tal..."el morenito"-  
M: no, solo eres negro de ojos no de piel-  
S:...ya se es mejor...2-D?!-  
M:...Perfecto te bautizo 2-D-  
2D: pero debes en cuando llámame Stuart-  
M: esta bien...pero solamente nos falta un guitarrista y baterista y ya con eso yo soy el bajista-  
2D: y como reclutaremos?-  
M: mmmmm hagamos volantes o carteles para que la gente vea lo que enverad buscamos  
2D: buena idea cuando empezamos?-  
M: ahora mismo levántate simio y ayúdame-  
2D: de acuerdo

continuara...


	3. Russel y la nueva guitarrista

**Hola chicos chicas buenos días tardes o noches este es el 3 capitulo espero que les guste como verán es demasiado corta pero mañana sera mas larga...bueno no tanto hayyyyyyyyyy les va :D**

* * *

capitulo 3: Russel y la nueva guitarrista

M: 2-D pasame otro cartel-  
2D: toma-  
M: listo en donde mas falta?-  
2D: que tal en ese poste-  
M: bueno-.  
Termino de embarrar pegamento y pego el ultimo cartel que decía "Se busca guitarrista y baterista que sean completamente expertos abajo les dejamos lo datos no sean idiotas y no digan que se confundieron con la suegra".  
M: bueno cara de simio solo hace falta esperar unas horas, dias o semanas-  
2D: que tal meses o quisas años-  
M: que ánimos das ¬¬ -  
2D: verdad que si?-  
M: callate y vamonos-  
2D: de acuerdo -

En Estados Unidos...

?: hey Del que tal te va-  
Del: que onda Russel me va bien y a ti?-  
R: super men-  
Del: bien llegas a tiempo hay que ensayar-  
R: vamos-  
Russel y Del eran grandes amigos Russel era el amo de la batería y Del era experto en el hip hop ambos realizaban conciertos callejeros y ensayaban siempre, ademas de que ganaban fama. Pero al día siguiente a la media noche Russel y Del salieron de una cafetería Russel pensó que seria buena idea decirle durante el camino la noticia que le dieron sus padres de una mudanza pero antes de ello dos maleantes vinieron y los amenazaron de darles todas sus cosas Del se resistió, uno de los ladrones le disparo y se echaron a correr...  
R: DEL POR DIOS...VERAS QUE ESTARÁS BIEN LO VERAS-  
Del: no lo...creo...pero tengo miedo de irme...no permitas que me llev...- no pudo terminar su frase ya que según había muerto pero Russel al ver que Del cerro sus ojos el sintió como si le faltara el aire le costo trabajo respirar se estaba ahogando Russel dio una bocada de aire cerrando los ojos y cuando los abrió sus ojos ya no eran normales se volvieron...blancos...sus ojos estaban vacíos solamente blancos el se vio en un charco de agua y no lo creía observo el cuerpo de Del y se veía desnutrido como si hubieran llevado su alma pensó lo peor tal vez estaba equivocado pero no puedo dejar de pensar en la forma que mataron a Del quedo totalmente trauma do. Llego a su casa y sus papas al verlo con esos ojos solo dijeron "dios! que te paso" pero Russel se desmayo al instante lo llevaron al hospital, al esperar unos minutos le dieron la noticia de que cayo en coma. Pasaron 3 meses después el finalmente había salido del coma pero siguió con esos ojos no olvidaba lo que paso con del y sus padres le dijieron que lo mejor seria mandarlo a otro pais para ver si se le olvidaba todo así que la única opción era INGLATERRA y haci se hiso.  
Cuando Russel llego solamente salio a ver que encontraba pero luego se metió a una cafetería estaba medio vacía pidió un cafe y se sentó tenia la mirada perdida no sabia en que pensar en su vida o en la muerte de DEL hasta que...  
-Buenos días..te vi y pareces demacrado te puedo ayudar en algo?-  
R: eh que? aa no gracias todo esta bien-  
-Parece que no-  
R: no es de tu incumbencia-  
-...Sabes tienes cara de rapero acaso lo eres?-  
R: no solamente toco la bateria-  
-Genial con eso me sirve!-  
R: Que?-  
-Formare una banda quieres ser parte de una?-  
R:_"joder este tio solo me quiere utilizar se le nota mucho"_...noo-  
-Porque no?-  
R: Porque no y punto-  
-..._."Hijo de puta"_...ya que pero al menos ns ayudarías a tocar un canción en la calle?-  
R: Se dice concierto callejero-  
-Si lo que sea pero nos ayudaras?-  
R: ya que-  
-Genial! toma esta tarjeta nos vemos en esta calle y no te preocupes por la batería nosotros te damos una-  
R: okey men-  
-Nos vemos y no nos falles-  
R: si si si lo que digas-...

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

M: Maldición cara de simio como le haces para manejar así los controles?-  
2D: siempre jugaba a la consola hay lo aprendí-  
M: cualquiera se puede volver bueno hasta yo-  
2D: si como no-  
M: CÁLLATE! a ti si te compraban esas baratijas-  
2D: cálmate solo es un juego-  
M:...2 de 3?-  
2D: a jugar se ha dicho!- Hasta que suena el timbre escandalosamente.  
M: mierda quien sera?-  
2D: cualquiera quien sea ha de estar apresurado-  
M: ve a abrir tu yo no tengo ganas de pararme-  
2D: no tengo otra opción- y se retiro a abrir.  
Al abrir se encontró con una chica de cabello negro corto traía gafas de sol y test blanca.  
2D:...estem...en que la puedo ayudar?-  
?: bueno...yo...me llamo Paula mucho gusto en conocerte- le extendió la mano y  
2-D respondió al saludo pero el noto que la chica se le quedaba mirando y le pregunto apenado.  
2D: perdón que te diga esto pero que me miras tanto?- ella al notar la pregunta se sonrojo y solo dijo  
P: tus ojos...te ves...-no termino ya que fue interrumpida por 2-D  
2D: Horrible ya lo se-  
P: no es eso esque te ves tan...tierno y extraño a la vez- los dos se sonrojaron muchísimo.  
2D: bueno...gracias je-  
M: cara de simio quien es?!- Murdoc se retiro de la consola y fue hacia 2-D al ver a la chica solo se quedo embobado pensando en cosas pervertidas.  
2D: hey Murdoc ella es Paula...Paula el es Murdoc-  
P: Mucho gusto señor Murdoc-  
M: el placer es mio-  
2D: a lo que estábamos es que te puedo ayudar Paula?-  
P: eh? a si casi se me olvida...venia por lo del anuncio que pusieron ustedes...quiero tomar el puesto del guitarrista soy experta en eso-dijo mostrando el cartel.

Continuara...


	4. Nuevos integrantes

**Buenos! dias tardes o noches esta es la 4 parte espero que les guste hayyyyyyyy les vaaaaaaa**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Nuevos integrantes

R: bien ya estoy aquí tal y como me dijiste-  
-Bien Russel solo ensayemos la pieza para que te la grabes y en 2 horas salimos a tocar vale?  
R: Okey men-

_De nuevo en otro lado..._

2D: Perdón Paula escuche bien?-  
P: Estem que quiero ser parte de la banda se tocar la guitarra profesionalmente solo denme una oportunidad-  
M: Espera nena crees que puedes venir hasta acá y pedir el puesto así como así?  
P: ehh...si  
M:...De acuerdo-  
2D: muy bien pasa se bienvenida-  
P: Muchas gracias-  
M: Toma nena quiero escuchar que tal tocas- Paula no dijo nada y obedeció a Murdoc, empezó a tocar la guitarra sonaba bien pero no excelente como el esperaba desafortunada mente Murdoc no le quedaba de otra y...  
M: Bienvenida preciosa estas admitida-  
P: Enserio?  
M: Es de palabra pero si me permiten voy a la tienda a comprar unos cigarrillos no hagan desorden mientras no estoy- tomo un suéter y se fue dejando a 2-D y a Paula.  
P: bien...no me has dicho tu nombre por cierto-  
2D: aa lo siento mucho me llamo Stuart pero me puedes decir 2-D por los dos accidentes de mis ojos-  
P: ya veo...te puedo decir Stu?-  
2D: llámame como tu quieras-  
P: muy bien gusto en conocerte Stu-  
Murdoc mientras iba de camino a la tienda encuentra a un grupo de personas e incluso escucha el sonido de la batería lleno de curiosidad empuja a las personas para ver quien era i ve a Russel se impresiona a la concentración y su forma de tocar la batería lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos pero no lo tomo en cuenta...Al terminar el "concierto" se acerco a Russel para tratar de convencerlo de que formara parte de la banda.  
M: Oye tu...  
R: eh que pasa en que lo puedo ayudar-  
M: en primer lugar me puedes decir tu nombre?-  
R: Russel mi nombre es Russel-  
M: Bien Russel mi nombre es Murdoc y te quiero decir si quieres formar parte de una banda nos falta un baterista y si te unes te daremos casa no te faltara casi nada pero eso si tu cocinas porque nadie de nosotros sabe cocinar- Russel medito un momento.  
R:...De acuerdo-  
M: bien si quieres podemos irnos ahora o te doy tiempo para empacar?-  
R: no no soy nuevo en este país no he desempacado nada-  
M: Nuevo?-  
R: crees que un negro va hacer de Inglaterra?-  
M: he visto pocos pero tal vez tengas razón pero oye porque los ojos haci-  
R: se puede decir que cargo un alma dentro de mi-  
M: ya veo conrraso...QUE COMO QUE UN ALMA!-  
R: si mataron a un amigo mio frente a mi y tenia miedo de irse y creo que tomo mi cuerpo por eso mis ojos son haci-  
M: con mas sentido bueno ya hay que irnos- tomaron primero el rumbo hacia la casa de Russel y después a los cigarrillos de Murdoc...  
2D: 3 A de tréboles!-  
P: no espera yo tengo 4 A de corazones-  
2D: ...siempre pierdo en este juego-  
P: tranquilo tal vez un día me ganes- se abre la puerta de golpe  
M: Hey chicos en esta banda hay alguien mas-  
2D: así?  
R: Buenas noches chicos gusto en conocerlos me llamo Russel-  
2D: o vaya mucho gusto me llamo Stuart pero me puedes decir 2-D-  
R: Por los ojos no?-  
2D:...si :( -  
R: bueno mucho gusto D-  
2D: cielos tus ojos son blancos-  
R: haci pues los tuyos son negros-  
2D y Russel:...hahahahaha hay dios-  
R: que racista eres amigo-  
2D: naaa solo dije lo de tus ojos-  
R: de acuerdo me caiste bien-  
2D: y tu mas-  
R: y tu chica como te llamas-  
P: aaaa mucho gusto me llamo Paula-  
R: pues igual mucho gusto-  
M: bien bien dejen sus gustos y si les parece asignemos cuartos- al terminar las asignaciones todos se van a dormir y murdoc se queda para echarse unas cervecitas y después de eso decidido se va a dormir cuando esta apunto de cerrar sus ojos se le cruza algo a la mente...  
M: JODER como llamaremos a la banda...piensa Murdoc piensa...Los todopoderosos?...no muy de película...estem Chiquitos peligroso?...no demasiado cagado...- Después de pensar varios nombres sele ocurre ir a la cocina por un café para calmar sus nervios cuando llega encuentra Russel y a 2-D buscando comida algunas cosas o mas bien comida estaban regadas en el suelo...  
M: Por el amor de satan que cochinero hicieron y ni siquiera llevan un día ademas si querían cenar me hubieran dicho parecen un par de Gorilas...- Murdoc medito lo que dijo unos minutos..- Eso es ya lo tengo!-  
2D: que pasa?-  
M: Cara de simio ya tengo nuestro nombre-  
R: Nombre?-  
M: chicos ya tengo el nombre de nuestra banda!-  
2D: haci cual es?- Murdoc pensó unos segundos después puso una sonrisa macabra y arrastro letra por letra...  
M:_** G-O-R-I-L-L-A-Z-**_  
2D: vaya si que sabes deletrear pero es Gorilas no Gorillaz-  
M:...por eso idiota nuestra banda se llamara Gorillaz-  
R: que nombre y porqe?-  
M: Los gorilas son rudos y los que mandan en este caso nosotros mandamos asi que Gorillaz-  
2D: guau me gusto-  
R: si la verdad no esta ma-  
M: lo se lo se soy magnifico ahora vayan a dormir tendremos días muy largos-

Continuara...


	5. Noodle

**Holaaaaaaa chicos y chicas bueno aqui quiero que se vea que Noodle si es de Japon asi que le agrege la palabra japonesa y la que esta en paréntesis es el significado bueno espero que les gusteeeeeee hayyyyyyyyyyyy les va**

Capitulo 5: Noodle

?: he?_ Obasan'ojisan_- ( mama, papa)  
Kyuzo: no te preocupes estarás bien _Osoreru koto wa arimasen_-(no tengas miedo)  
?: Shikashi, mama to papa?-(pero, mama y papa)  
K: Estarás conmigo Watashi o shinrai- (confía en mi)- el Dr. Kyuzo cargo a la pequeña japonesa y se la llevo subió a un helicóptero, en el había mas doctores cada uno cargaba a niños pequeños aunque la niña que llevaba en brazos Kyuzo no paraba de temblar...  
?: _Hanshu anata?_- (quien es usted)-  
k:_ Watashi ga shinpai shinai yō ni kanojo ni itta_- (dije que no se preocupara)-  
Al descender se encontraron con una especie de cuartel en donde todos los doctores entraron y dejaron a los niños en una especie de corral pero el general de hay se acerco a los doctores para...  
- Señores este es un plan que tal vez cambie al mundo cada uno de ustedes capturo a un niño y la pregunta que les queda es ¿que aremos con estos mocosos? la respuesta es fácil al niño que tienen los entrenaran para manejar armas y todo tipo de instrumentos musicales así los convertiremos en los niños super dotados pero antes de eso a cada niño le pondremos dos chips una para que recuperen su memoria en un futuro y en otra para convertir al niño en una maquina para matar claro que solo el mismo mocoso sabrá el código para que se vuelva haci , ahora uno de nuestros doctores se los instalara ahora cuando terminemos le daremos al niño-.  
k: que mente tan mas loca tiene usted-  
- haci es ahora vete - Todo lo dicho por el general era un experimento los doctores pasaron un día entero poniendo los chips en 23 niños cuando terminaron les entregaron los niños a los científicos o podría decirse doctores...  
k: muy pequeña como te llamas?-  
?: hee?  
k: se me olvidaba tu hablas japones...muy bien entonces_ Anata no namae_- (como te llamas)-  
?: _Shiranai_- (no se)-  
k: como que no sabe su nombre...bueno eso es lo de menos...bien pequeña ves esto? es una pistola de acuerdo sabes decir pistola cierto?-  
?:_ Jū_ -(pistola)-  
k: bien con eso_ Handoru o shitte iru?_?- (sabes manejar la)-  
?:_Shinai_ -(no)-  
k: espero que aprenda fácilmente bueno pequeña ves como lo agarro? así como lo agarro haci la ha garras después galas el gatillo y pum disparas fácil no? haslo tu- la niña no entendió lo que dijo pero si a su postura con la pistola y imito el acto disparo con facilidad y el doctor quedo boquiabierto por lo fácil que había sido enseñarle...  
?:_ Shotto Shotto Shotto_ -(disparos)-  
k: aun te falta mucho por aprender- en ese entonces los dos fueron muy unidos como padre he hija la niña aprendió a tocar la guitarra profesionalmente y también a manejar todas las armas.

En Inglaterra...

M: tienes algo Cara de simio?-  
2D: no se me ocurre nada-  
R: han pasado 7 meses y no escribimos canciones-  
M: yo soy bajista no tengo inspiración para canciones-  
2D: esque estoy entre escribir una canción de tristeza o felicidad-  
M: eso no importa simio lo que importa es que escribamos una canción-  
R: yo estoy cansado mejor me voy a dormir-  
M: creo que yo igual hay te encargo cara de simio- Murdoc y Russel se fueron de hay cuando todo quedo en silencio 2-D se sentó y espero a que se le viniera algo a la  
mente...  
P: Stu-  
2D: Hola-  
P: te vez agotado amor te parece si te doy un masaje?-  
2D: no suena mal-  
P:de acuerdo-...  
M: Joder las pastillas que me encargo el simio para su dolor de cabeza creo que se las tendré que dar ahora- se levanto de su cama y cuando reviso el cuarto de 2-D no estaba pensó que estaría todavía en la sala pero cuando vio el y paula se estaban besando cosa que...  
M: QUE MIERDAS ESTÁN HACIENDO!- de inmediato ellos se separaron  
2D: yo ehhh... yo-  
M: tu te jodes ahora tu paula explícame todo-  
P: pues veras Murdoc yo y...yo y Stu...somos novios-  
M:...pero que coño se les ocurre porque ustedes...saben olviden lo de ti 2-D no me apena de por si según eres hombre pero de ti Paula me da vergüenza...váyanse de aquí- Después de todo el alboroto Murdoc mande a 2-D y a Russel a comprar la comida y el se quedo en su habitación.  
P:_"rayos enserio le doy vergüenza a Murdoc sabia que todo esto iba a salir mal tal vez lo mejor sera que le pida disculpas"_- salio de su cuarto y se dirigió a la de Murdoc toco la puerta...  
M: quien es!-  
P: soy yo Paula-  
M: y que rayos quieres?!-  
P: solo quería decirte que lo siento mucho-  
M: enserio lo lamentas?-  
P: si demasiado-  
M: sabes preciosa tal vez me podrías pedir perdón de otra manera- dijo mientras acercaba a paula y le daba besos en el cuello...  
P: estas loco que no te dije que 2-D y yo somos novios?!-  
M: vamos solo sera un juego entre nosotros dos...se que te gusta-  
P:...sera solamente entre los dos-  
M: sabia que no te resistirías...-

...

R: rayos se me olvido que deje la estufa prendida-  
2D: y eso que?-  
R: que pagaremos mas el gas y puede quemarse las empanadas-  
2D- acaso dijiste empanadas?-  
R: si por?-  
2D: ve corre corre Russel salva esas empanadas-  
R: ¬¬ te dije bueno iré- russel corrió hasta llega a los Studios pero al llegar escucho gritos de mujer pero no de terror si no...(ya saben no?)...bueno Russel fue a ver y encontró a Murdoc intimando con Paula...Murdoc se alejo de ella e...  
M: espera Russel esto es fácil de explicar yo...- no termino por un golpe brutal de Russel.  
R: Porque le hiciste esto a 2-D-  
M: no espera...ella quiso...-  
P: yo? pero...pero-  
R: es cierto porque no en vez de negarte le dijiste que si que clase de novia tu según eres-  
P: pero yo...Russ...yo...-  
2D: hey Russel porque tanto ruid...- se sorprendió al ver a Murdoc tirado en el suelo y a Paula llorando  
P: Stu yoo...-  
R: D tienes que saber que Paula te engaño-  
2D: porque dices eso claro que no ella no es capaz verdad Paula?- Paula no dijo nada y solo agacho la cabeza para dejar caer sus lagrimas  
M: Perdón 2-D enserio yo no...- Un golpe de 2-D fue lanzado hacia el dejándolo inconsciente, Russel no se lo creía que 2-D tuviera tanta fuerza.  
2D: Paula vete de aquí-  
P: Stu yo no quise...el...-  
2D: QUE TE VALLAS YA DE AQUÍ NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER!- paula se fue de inmediato llorando Russel no sabia que decir pero 2-D se le escuchaba que estaba llorando pero se contuvo y dijo...  
2D: Russel necesitamos otra guitarrista acompáñame a pegar esto antes de que Murdoc despierte- Russel vio el cartel de que se busca guitarrista no dijo nada y lo acompaño...

En Japón...

-RAYOS RAYOS! SEÑOR SEÑOR TENEMOS PROBLEMAS CON LOS NIÑOS!-

Continuara...


	6. Fallas

**bueno me quitaron la compu porque me porte mal xD pero a qui les traigo el capitulo 6 perdonenme por taradar hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy del vaaa :D**

* * *

Capitulo 6: Fallas...

Todo sucedió por el mas pequeño de los niños estaba llorando porque quería mas chocolate pero las reglas dicen que no se le puede dar mas de uno si no los chips se descomponen y puede matarlos pero seguía llorando el doctor trato de calmarlo el niño ya no aguanto mas y accidentalmente jalo el gatillo de la pistola que sostenía, matando al doctor que lo cuidaba, los soldados fueron a ver y cuando vieron el cuerpo tirado se espantaron el niño seguía llorando y como no llegaba su chocolate empezó a dispararle a los guaridas lo mismo ocurrió con otro niño que estaba molesto por que no lo dejaban jugar y también empezó a matarlos...  
- SOLDADOS!-  
- SI SEÑOR!- dijeron todos los soldados del ejercito japones al insomnio  
- TODO ESTO ESTA SALIENDO MAL QUIERO QUE MATEN A TODOS LOS NIÑOS DE AQUÍ CORRAN CORRAN CORRAN!- Y así sucedió toda la catástrofe, la niña que educo el doctor Kyuzo era muy tranquila solo se quedo sentada observando como mataban a los niños...  
?:_ Chi.._.-(sangre)- se mancho las manos y el cabello se sangre seguía no sabia que hacer si correr o quedarse hay a que vinieran por ella...  
- SEÑOR! HEMOS MATADO A CASI A TODOS NOS FALTA UNO Y NO LO ENCONTRAMOS-  
- BÚSQUENLO NO DEBE QUEDAR NI UNO VIVO SI UNO DE ELLOS VA AL MUNDO CAUSARA VARIAS MUERTES VALLAN- la pequeña termino cubierta de sangre de los demás y seguía sentada no podía parpadear ni moverse las lagrimas le caían sin parpadear...  
K:_ Ko watashitachi wa ikanakereba naranai_-(pequeña tenemos que irnos)- la niña reacciono y corrió hacia el  
_?: Karera wa watashitachi o korosudeshou otōsan_-(nos van a matar papa)-  
K:_ De wanaideshou_-(no lo haran)- el doctor corrió, logro distraer a los guardias y salio a la ciudad cuando se canso de correr se recargo en la pared con la niña aun en brazos volteo la cabeza y desde la vitrina alcanzo a ver un letrero de una computadora entro para poder ver un poco mejor cuando noto que el letrero era de una banda que buscaba guitarrista en Inglaterra, apunto los datos consiguió ropa limpia porque la de ella estaba manchada de sangre, y encontró una caja, metió a la niña junto con su guitarra que no soltaba la pequeña.  
K: _Anata wa daijōbudesu_-(estaras bien)- le susurro algo al oído y ella se desmayo,  
la entrego para que la mandaran a Inglaterra después volvió al cuartel tranquilo como si no pasara nada.  
- DOCTOR KYUZO! los experimentos fallaron no supimos si usted estaba aquí porque no encontramos a la niña que le toco a usted-  
K: no yo no estaba aquí fui a comprar algo para ella pero apenas que me lo dicen-  
-Y su ropa porque esta manchada de sangre- el sabia que había quedado haci por cargar a la niña...  
K: deje mi bata aquí y parece que cuando hicieron su trabajo salpicaron un poco-  
- Ya veo entonces usted no la vio ni nada-  
K: no yo la deje en su cuarto porque no me gusta llevar niños conmigo-  
-entonces eso quiere decir que...NO PUEDE SER-  
K: que pasa chico estas bien- de inmediato el soldado se fue corriendo en donde estaba el general.  
- SEÑOR LA ULTIMA NIÑA HA ESCAPADO-  
- QUE! RAYOS NO NOS QUEDA DE OTRA ...SOLDADO MANDA A LOS DEMÁS Y VERIFIQUEN TODO JAPÓN NO DEJEN NI UN LUGAR SIN REVISAR- la orden se hiso pero la niña ya se encontraba en camino a Inglaterra..

_1 día después de las fallas _

M: Joder 2-D ha pasado un día y no llega nadie-  
2D: tranquilo alguien vendrá te lo aseguro-  
R: quieren un cigarrillo para sus nervios-  
2D: yo no tengo ganas ahora-  
M: POR SUPUESTO DAME DAME DAME- estaba apunto de encender su cigarrillo hasta que...  
M: pero que mierda ...quien se atreve a interrumpir cuando estoy fumando agg abre tu 2-D-  
2D: ehh?-  
M: a maldito distraído mejor voy yo - se paro de su asiento y cuando abrió  
la puerta.  
M: QUE RAYOS!?-

Continuara...


	7. Otra guitarrista

**bien espero que les guste este capitulo lo hise con esfuerzo y sudor...bueno con sudor no espero que les guste hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les va :D**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Otra Guitarrista

2D: hey que pasa Murdoc quien es?-  
M: Es una maldita caja para que carajo quiero una caja-  
2D: Tal vez sea un regalo para nosotros-  
R: Yo dudo mucho de eso pero métela para ver que hay- metieron la caja dentro de la casa.  
2D: yo no la abrire-  
R: esta sellada y lo malo esque las letras son japonesas-  
2D: son fideos :D -  
R: no lo creo-  
M: dejen sus adivinanzas metimos la caja para ver que era no?- saco su navaja y corto la cinta que la sellaba cuando una niña salio de sorpresa.  
M: PERO QUE MIERDA! ESTA MOCOSA CASI ME CAUSA UN PARO CARDÍACO-  
?: NOODLE!-  
2D: que dice?-  
?: NOODLE!-  
R: ni idea-  
?: _Watashi wa kūfuku o motte iru_-(tengo hambre)-  
R: eso creo que lo había escuchado antes-  
?: NOODLE!-  
2D: debí a verle dicho que si a mi abuela cuando me quería enseñar japones-  
?: NOODLE!  
2D: creo que haci se llama-  
R: se lo que quiere-  
2D: y que quiere-  
R: tiene hambre y quiere fideos-  
2D: como lo sabes-  
R: use traductor-  
2D: bueno demos le fideos-  
M: espera cara de simio no alimentaran a esa niña ni mucho menos vivirá aquí- la niña recordó antes que se le olvido algo, se adentro en la caja y saco su guitarra, salio de la caja con un gran salto y toco la guitarra profesionalmente que hasta Murdoc sintió esa vibra que le faltaba a Paula.  
M: saben que?no sera un problema tenerla aquí-  
2D: entonce eso quiere decir-  
R: que ya estamos completos?-  
M: haci es mis inteligentes amigos-  
?: NOODLE!-  
M: muy bien la llamaremos haci-  
2D: pues no suena mal ...muy bien Noodle ven- extendió sus brazos para que ella se dejara cargar y si Noodle se aventó hacia el para que la cagara, le dieron de comer y después la llevaron a dormir.  
M: bien 2-D tu le enseñaras ingles-  
2D: QUE! por que yo?-  
M: yo estaré ocupado y Russel me ayudara en lo que haré-  
R: y en que te ayudare-  
M: tu has caso y 2-D enséñale o te llevaras un golpazo-  
2D: de acuerdo-

A la mañana siguiente:

2D: hey Noodle ya tienes que despertar- empieza a moverla para que despierte y entre murmuro dice  
N: _Watashiniha yume ga arimasu_-( tengo sueño)-  
2D: _"no le entiendo nada a lo que dice"_ vamos despierta tienes que desayunar porque si no Murdoc no dejara nada y lo que es nada es nada- Noodle seguía dormida y de repente le suelta un golpe ella se da cuenta al ver que 2-D estaba tirado  
N:_ Yurushi Yurushi Yurushi_ -(perdón)- decía mientras juntaba sus manos y haciendo una tipo reverencia, pero afortunadamente 2-D sabia lo que significaba.  
2D: no te preocupes bien vamos- bajaron para desayunar luegooo.  
M: Noodle! como estas el tarado ya te enseño ingles?  
N: eh?  
M: veo que no... CARA DE SIMIO CUANDO EMPIEZAS!-  
2D: calma Murdoc un idioma no se aprende de la noche a la mañana-  
R: 2-D tiene razón un idioma no es fácil-  
M: tal vez un idioma no sea tan fácil pero esto si- le entrega una notas a Noodle  
2D: que es eso?- Murdoc no hiso caso a su pregunta, Noodle se fue corriendo a su habitación y regreso con su guitarra, empezó a tocar las notas que le dio murdoc y seguido también por el mismo Murdoc con su bajo tocaron solamente una estrofa.  
2D: que es eso?-  
M: es música idiota-  
R: es la canción que estamos practicando-  
2D: canción que canción-  
M: la que descubrimos en tu cajón llamada CLINT EASWOOD-  
2D: espera que todavía no estaba terminada...-  
M: por eso no te preocupes idiota lo demás sera rap pero debes en cuando repetirás lo mismo-  
R: de eso nos encargaremos hoy mientras tu le enseñas Ingles-  
2D: bueno-  
M: toma a tu niña y vete a enseñarle ingles-

Pasaron como unos 4 meses la canción ya estaba lista pero faltaba representantes que a Murdoc se les dificultaba conseguir, Noodle ya sabia maso menos completar unas frases en ingles pero estaba avanzado.

M: COMO QUE NO QUIERES REPRESENTARNOS ERES UN JODIDO IDIOTA!- cuelga  
R: he nos va mal eh?  
M: si no sacamos esta canción adiós a la fama...el cara de simio ya escribió unas 5 canciones ya las practicamos y no conseguimos UNOS JODIDOS REPRESENTANTES-  
N: tranquilo papa-  
M: lo siento princesa pero esto es tan dificil-  
R: desde cuando te dice papa?-  
M: no se derrepente me encariñe con ella y solo le he comprado a ella-  
R: eso es algo raro-  
M: lo se yo ni me lo creía-  
2D: baaa estoy tan aburrido yo voy a salir me acompañas Noodle?-  
N: siiiiii!  
M: los acompaño yo tampoco se que hacer-  
R: Yo igual-  
2D: bueno vamos todos- salieron solamente para ver que encontraban y especialmente Noodle le atraía muchas cosas.  
R: ahora a donde va?-  
2D: no se creo que quiere unos chocolates-  
M: bueno yo se los compro-  
2D: me compras unos-  
M: no jodido homosexual-  
R: no lo trates asi-  
2D: naa no te preocupes Russel ya me acostumbre- y despuéss de pagar los chocolates de Noodle ella vio a lo lejos una tienda de peluches y empezó a correr hacia la tienda...  
M: espera Noodle no corras!- y haci la empiezan a perseguir pero como es un poco ajil esquiva a las personas hasta que ella cruza la calle y los demás no llegaron a tiempo y el semáforo se puso en rojo...  
2D, R y M: MIERDA NO!- Noodle ya había llegado a la tienda dejando a los demás atrás hasta que ella choca con 2 tipos...  
N: _Sōrī_ -(lo siento)-  
?: ho pero que niña tan linda-  
?: me parece que es japonesa- dijo su amigo.

Continuara...


	8. Representantes

**Hola como están espero que bien bueno este es le capitulo 8 espero que les guste y recuerden que subo los fics cada día si no lo hago es porque me quede sin Internet o me castigaron xD en finnnnnnnn bueno espero que les gute hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les va :D**

* * *

Capitulo 8: Representantes

?: Y porque dices que es japonesa ¬¬-  
?: Ho por dios Damon es obvio-  
Damon: no yo no le noto nada de japonesa tu que le vez Jamie?-  
Jamie: su asentó te dijo Sōrī es decir lo siento-  
D: haaaa ya veo  
J: -_-...bueno pequeña como te llamas?-  
N: NOODLE!-  
D: que bonito nombre ^^ y bueno que haces aquí tan solita?-  
N:...Tedi -(peluche)-  
D: que dice?-  
J: quiere un peluche-  
N: Tedi- señalaba un peluche azul mediano con los ojos de botones negros  
D: me parece que quiere ese...bueno pues te lo compro nena-  
N: en...enserio?...Arigatho-  
J: sabe un poquito de ingles-  
D: bien déjame ir por ese peluche-  
J: bien Noodle al parecer le caíste bien a mi amigo Damon-  
N: Dami?-  
J: hehe no D-A-M-O-N-  
N: Damon?-  
J: haci es aprendes muy rapido...por cierto mi nombre es J-A-M-I-E-  
N: Jam...Jam...Jamie?-  
J: haci es un gusto en conocerte- le extiende la mano a Noodle pero ella le da un abrazo y Jamie sintiéndose incomodo le correspondió el abrazo.  
D: pensé que odiabas a los niños-  
J: ehh pero...ella me cayo bien es muy tranquila-  
D: como sea...bien toma Noodle tu peluche-  
N: Arigatho Arigatho!- brincaba con su peluche alegremente cuando...  
M: NOODLEE!- Damon, Jamie y Noodle voltean y ven a Murdoc, 2-D y Russel corriendo hacia ella...  
2D: Noodle estas bie...-  
M: cállate cara de simio...Noodle estas bien?-  
2D: hey pero yo iba a decir eso-  
N: PAPA!-  
J: Disculpe usted señor ella es su hija?-  
M: si porque tiene algún problema?-  
D: Lo que pasa es...-  
J: cállate Damon yo lo arreglo...lo que pasa esque usted es un papa irresponsable como puede dejar que ella ande sola esta loco o que-  
M: espere usted debe ser el loco creo que ella puede andar sola ademas se nos escapo y no pudimos alcanzarla-  
J: por que esta viejo-  
M: tu mama esta vieja-  
J: no tiene ningún derecho de hablarme así-  
M: QUIEN LO DICE!-  
J: YO LO DIGO!  
M: HABER TU MUY MACHO TE ATREVES A PELAR CONMIGO?!-  
J: CUANDO SEA Y DONDE SE!  
M: PUES AHORA!-  
R: esperen esperen ni siquiera se conocen y ya se quieren matar..tomemos esto con calma...mucho gusto me llamo Russel-  
J:...bueno yo me llamo Jamie-  
D: y yo soy DAMONNN!  
J: si... no hace falta que lo grites-  
D: okey perdon-  
2D: yo me llamo Stuart pero me pueden llamar 2-D y para que no pregunten me llaman así por los dos ojos-  
J: muy bien de todas maneras no iba preguntar...soy Jamie-  
D: y yo DAMONNN!-  
J: deja de gritar-  
D: ya perdón-  
R: faltas tu- miro a Murdoc y este con cara de desprecio no le quedo de otra  
M: soy...soy Murdoc Niccals-  
J: de acuerdo ya los conocemos-  
D: ya oíste Jamie?-  
J: que? ¬¬-  
D: Noodle me dijo que forman una banda pero necesitan representantes-  
J: y?-  
D: que podemos...-  
J: hay no no seremos sus...-  
D: vamos vamos vamos vamos...-  
J: de acuerdo pero solo por los demás menos por este tipo Murdoc-  
M: de que hablan?-  
J: u.u...seremos sus representantes hemos representado a muchos y es de decir que tenemos mucha fama pero lo haría por ellos no por ti... tu decides-  
M:... baaa eso no importa solo necesito unos representantes y ya-  
D y 2D: bien ya hicieron las pases?- se quedaron viendo algo raros al hablar al mismo tiempo.  
D: no volvamos a hacer eso-  
2D: cuenta con ello-  
M: ja ni crean que haré las pases con este idiota-  
J: ni yo con este vejete-  
M: que dijiste?-  
J: lo que oíste VEJETE DE MIERDA!-  
M: AHORA SI ME ARTE ESTÚPIDO!-  
D y 2D: YA CÁLLENSE!-  
D:...es la ultima vez que hacemos eso-  
2D: definitivamente si u.u -  
J: déjense de rarezas y toma Russel mi tarjeta cuando nos necesiten nos llaman y que les parece si escuchamos sus canciones mañana?-  
R: si mañana es perfecto les parece a las 3?  
J: de acuerdo- les estrecho la mano a todos...menos a Murdoc...y se fueron al igual que los demás...  
M: te das cuenta de algo Russel?-  
R: de que?-  
M: Jamie tiene un amigo un poco raro-  
R: y quien es raro de aquí ¬¬ -  
M: tu bien sabes-  
R: a si este D -  
M: exacto -  
2D: oye Murdoc -  
M: que quieres-  
2D: tienes otro micrófono verdad?-  
M: porque lo dices?-  
2D: accidentalmente hale muy fuerte el cable y se rompió...-  
M: QUE HICISTE QUE!?  
N: 2-D san esta problemas?-  
R: me parece que si Noodle-  
N: sobrevivirá?-  
R: No lo se-  
2D: PERO FUE UN ACCIDENTE!-  
M: TE DARÉ TU MALDITO ACCIDENTE CUANDO TE CORTE LA CABEZA!-  
2D: HAAAAAAAAAA AYÚDAME RUSSEL!-  
R: nee ahorita no tengo ganas...Noodle quieres algo de comer?-  
N: siiiii-  
R: bueno vamos- mientras 2-D corría se tropieza con el cable se su consola..  
2D: la vida me traiciona otra vez- hasta que murdoc se acerca a el...  
M: RUEGA PARA QUE SALGAS VIVO- y hay termina su maravillosisisimo pero mierdero día ^.^

Continuara...


	9. Demostracion

**Hola buenos días tardes noches o a la hora que están leyendo esto como verán es el capitulo 9 y ya saben espero que les guste hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les va :D**

* * *

Capitulo 9: Demostración

_Ya al siguiente día..._

M: Mierda ya mero son a las 3 y no encuentro otro micrófono..-  
R: y que harás? falta 5 minutos para que sean a las 3-  
M: no me queda de otra ire a comprar otro micrófono si llegan por favor diles que me esperen-  
R: de acuerdo pero ya vete antes de que se haga mas tarde- yyyyy...se fue...pero 3 minutos después...  
R: espero que sea el- abrió la puerta y...  
D: HOLA! que tal esta tarde?-  
J: Joder Damon no puedes saludar sin gritar?-  
D: no lo se-  
J: baa olvídalo...bueno nos enseñaran sus canciones?-  
R: em bueno esque...Murdoc fue a comprar otro micrófono que 2-D rompió no tardara almenos eso espero-  
J: ya que-  
R: bueno mientras tomen asiento-  
D: yo si lo haré estoy cansado- Jamie también se sienta ,pasan 2 minutos de silencio cuando 2-D llega con Noodle montada en su espalda..  
2D: hey chicos como estan-  
R: esperaa porque Noodle esta dormida-  
2D: bueno quise salir un rato y ella quiso acompañarme llevo su peluche que se parece a mi...y casi se andaba desmallando porque me dijo que no pudo dormir bien anoche-  
D: pobresita-  
R: bueno ven acá 2-D y despistarla- 2-D se sentó con los demás y Noodle ya había despertado pero no decía nada hasta que rompieron el silencio...  
2D: bueno ustedes ademas de representantes a que se dedican?-  
D:...buena pregunta D bueno Jamie es dibujante profesional hace dibujos animados de algunos famosos y yo estoy en una banda soy el cantante pero un día alguien vino y nos dijo así como así que fuéramos sus representantes y aceptamos cuando ya no quiso seguir con la banda alguien mas vino y nos dijo lo mismo también el termino con la banda y alguien mas vino y igual dijo que lo fuéramos-  
2D: cielos...dibujante..cantante y son representantes-  
J: eso es lo loco-  
R: Noodle porque estas tan callada-  
N: hambre..-  
R: tienes hambre-  
N: sii-  
R:...D PORQUE NO LE DISTE NADA DE COMER SI SABIAS QUE NO HABÍA DESAYUNADO!-  
2D: pero pero esque yo no lo sabia-  
R: eres un...a no importa ven Noodle te daré algo de comer-  
M: o por dios se me hiso tarde había un trafico de los malos pero bien ya llegue toma insecto tu micrófono pero...si lo vuelves romper MORIRÁS Y LE DARÉ TUS INTESTINOS A LOS PERROS ENTENDISTE?!- 2-D trago saliva...  
2D: si entendí...pero sabes que?-  
M: que -  
2D: Jamie es dibujante profesional de dibujos animados de famosos y Damon es cantante de una banda-  
M: rayos y porque son representantes-  
J: porque alguien nos lo ofreció y somo buenos en eso-  
M: y dibujas a algunos famosos eh Jamie?-  
J: si vejete-  
M:... pues prepara tus crayones porque dibujaras mi cara...inútil-  
J: cielos yo no dibujo animales ademas de viejo estas ciego-  
M: sera mejor que te calles-  
J: obliga me-  
M: tu lo pediste-  
D: que tal chicos si ya nos muestran sus canciones-  
2D: si ya hagamos lo-  
R: bueno apúrate Murdoc-  
M: ya voy- entonces empiezan con su primera canción Noodle recobrando sus energías daba pequeños saltos 2-D trataba de no perder el ritmo de su voz...Murdoc pues solo tocaba con su sonrisa macabra y cuando 2-D termino de cantar a Russel se le salío el famoso espíritu osea su amigo Del salio de el y empezó a rapear...Murdoc no se preocupaba para nada estaba tranquilo pero los demás no sabian si gritar o correr o ambas, 2-D un poco espantado siguió nuevamente cantando cuando terminaron esa canción siguieron con las demás canciones y cuando terminaron... Damon y Jamie no sabían que decir pero ellos notaron que Damon le susurraba algo a Jamie hasta que el hablo...  
D: bien chicos fue increíble pero la primera canción que fue CLINT EASWOOD tendrá un vídeo denos una semana para ver como sera el vídeo no quiero quejas y menos de ti Murdoc que no es fácil hacer un vídeo... bueno cuando tengamos las ideas los llamaremos para que hagan el vídeo y como su banda se llama GoRiLLaZ pondremos unos Gorilas...-  
M: pero...-  
D: y no quiero quejas gracias por su atención- Murdoc se acerca a Jamie y le susurra..  
M: que el no era el idiota?-  
J: si lo es solo que cuando de trata de vídeos saca su mandon que lleva dentro-  
M: osea que es bipolar?-  
J: algo así-  
D: bueno ya nos tenemos que ir andando Jamie adiós nena-  
N: adiós-

_Paso la semana...por cierto la semana fue aburrida..._

M: cara de simio atiende el teléfono-  
2D...es para ti-  
M: y quien es-  
2D: Damon y este Jamie-  
M: ashh el dibujante de crayones y el cantante de cuarta-  
2D: hablas o no?-  
M: ya que pásamelos... halo...-

Continuara...


	10. Grabando

**si preguntan porque el titulo es porque no se me ocurrió nada mas xD y si lo se esta corto pero mañana lo subire muyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy largo...bueno no tanto espero que les guste hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les va :D**

* * *

Capitulo 10: Grabando

D: Hola Murdoc tengo que decirte que ya tenemos la idea queremos a todos hoy a las 2:00 quiero que sean puntuales si no adiós a tu fama- cuelga...  
M: pero que...estúpido cantante de cuarta-  
2D: que te dijo?-  
M: que nos quiere en el estudio a las 2 de la tarde-  
2D: bueno mientras iré a jugar con Noodle en la consola-  
R: bueno ya termine de lavar los platos...mañana te toca a ti-  
M: a si si si no se me olvida...por cierto Damon nos quiere es su estudio a las 2 de la tarde puntuales-  
R: como si enverad fueras puntual-  
M: lo soy-  
R: eso quisieras creer-  
M: ya veras Russel todo saldrá bien apenas son a la 1:15 muy temprano...-

35 minutos después...

M: Noodle se te callo el jugo en la camisa de 2-D!-  
N: pe...per...perdón 2-D san-  
2D: no te preocupes Noodle-  
M: dejen sus disculpas...CARA DE SIMIO CÁMBIATE DE CAMISA RÁPIDO! yyy...JODER NO ME HE CAMBIADO DE ROPA...-  
N: papa!-  
M: que pasa nena di rápido que me tengo que cambiar solo queda 5 minutos para  
las 2-  
R: no faltan 4 minutos-  
M: TU CÁLLATE! DI RÁPIDO NOODS-  
N: watachi romper cuerda- dijo enseñando su guitarra con una cuerda rota  
M...MIERDA! ESTEM TE LO ARREGLAMOS EN EL CAMINO SOLO ESPÉRAME-  
R: no que no se te hacia tarde-  
M:...QUE TE CALLES...bueno ya esta...2-D YA VENTE COMO ESTÉS- el baja rápido y toman el auto de volada pero mas adelante se topan con un trafico y Murdoc revisa su reloj...  
M: mierda faltas 3 PUTOS MINUTOS!-  
2D: y que hacemos?- Murdoc mira a unos niños paseando en bicicleta y se le ocurre una "buena" idea.  
M: TODOS SALGAN DEL AUTO AHORA!- y asi se hiso  
R: y luego?-  
M: espera...oigan mocosos le doy a cada quien 25 dolares si me dan sus bicicletas- los niños se quedaron mirando entre si y accedieron con la cabeza.  
2D: pero Murdoc son 3 bicicletas y somos 4-  
M: cara de simio tu llévate a Noodle en tu espalda pero rápido no hay tiempo- entonces cada quien se subió a la bici al primer intento Murdoc se callo pero por fin lo logro cuando estaban a 2 cuadraS de llegar a los estudios...  
M: JODER! SE ME PONCHO MI JODIDA LLANTA-  
R: vete corriendo!-  
M: no lo hare!-  
R: bueno hay te ves- decía mientras se alejaba con la bici.  
M:...ESPÉRENME!- se echo a correr hasta que por fin llegaron.  
D: ya son a las 2 sabia que Murdoc no vendria-  
J: me das miedo-  
D: porque?-  
J:...olvídalo- tocaron la puerta  
D: tal vez sean ellos- cuando abrió la puerta se encontraba Murdoc respirando agitad amente...  
M:...tu...me las...vas a...pagar...uf denme...algo de...tomar...-  
D: que bien llegaron a tiempo los felicito-  
N: hola Damon san-  
D: hoo hola nena-  
J: ya Damon no los hagas esperar...entren-  
D: haci perdón -  
J: bueno quieren algo de tomar?  
M: yo un vaso de agua-  
2D: yo no gracias-  
J: tu Noodle?-  
N: noooo-  
J: y tu Russel-  
R: no muchas gracias-  
M: bueno yo quiero un vaso de agua-  
J: bueno si les parece siganme para mostrarles donde aremos el vídeo-  
M: heee pero yo pedí un vaso de agua-  
D: sera mejor que los sigas aquí es fácil perderse-  
M: pero yo pedí un jodido vaso de...-  
D: ANDANDO TE DIJE ANDANDO!-  
M: okey no te enojes- Jamie los guió al estudio, todos se asombraron al ver lo grande que era y cuantos instrumentos tenían...  
J: bien como verán...-  
D: espera Jamie yo me encargo de esto esto... no va para ti Noodle así que no te sientas regañada okey?-  
N: siiiii-  
D: ejem ejem ejem...MAS LES VALE QUE LO HAGAN BIEN NO QUIERO MAS DE 4 REPETICIONES ESO ME CHOCA ASÍ QUE HÁGANLO BIEN DEMUESTREN QUE VALE LA PENA GASTAR MI DINERO EN USTEDES...por cierto diviértanse ^^ -  
M: O.o de...acuerdo-  
J: grabando en 3...2...1- y empezaron sus canciones el vídeo de CLINT EASWOOD lo hicieron con efectos especiales no fu fácil pero lo hicieron bien algunas canciones fueron puro audio pero en fin todo fue un éxito el día fue muy agotador solo faltaba sacarlo a la venta y comenzaría su éxito.  
D: CHICOS HAY UN PROBLEMA...-

Continuara...


	11. Pesadillas

**Holaaaaa chicos y chicas espero que estén bien bueno espero que les guste este capitulo y que se diviertan en este dia hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les va :D **

* * *

Capitulo 11: Pesadillas

M:...que problema?- decia con un tono preocupado.  
D: na era broma no te asustes...todo esta bien lo demás déjenlo a nosotros-  
J: bien asi que ya se pueden retirar...gracias por su coperacion chicos-  
D: por cierto buen trabajo-  
Y ellos satisfechos con la reacción de sus representantes se fueron de hay y planeado celebrar por haber conseguido hasta ahora algo bueno.  
N: TOCHI TOCHI!-  
2D: eh? que pasa Noodle?  
N: Wareware wa soko o taberu? -(podemos comer ahí)-  
2D: que dices?-  
N: u.u...COMER!- dijo señalando una pizzeria  
2D: ahh espera...MURDOC!-  
M: que quieres idiota! - dijo volteando a ver a 2-D  
2D: Noodle quiere comer ahí-  
N: COMER COMER! jijij-  
M: bueno vamos después de todo hoy es un día especial-  
R: enserio tienes dinero?-  
M: me crees miserable?-  
R: no ya olvídalo vamos a comer- y todo resulto pizza jugos y algo de cerveza en fin cuando el día termino obvio que todos se fueron a dormir pero Noodle no podía ya que había tenido una pesadilla, salio de habitación y se dirigió a la de 2-D...toco la puerta muy débilmente que tal vez no lo escucho pero para buena suerte el abrió la puerta y vio a Noodle abrazando a su osito...  
2D: Noodle que haces aquí...no deberías estar dormida?- de oía medio cansado  
N: watachi tener pesadilla...poder dormir con Tochi?- 2-D casi no le entendía haci que cuando analizo lo que dijo decidió que al día siguiente seguiría enseñándole ingles.  
2D: claro Noodle- le dejo un pequeño espacio en la cama en donde ella se recostó y abrazo a su oso, 2-D sabia que para calmar el miedo de una pesadilla era un abrazo y entonces la abrazo para que se sintiera segura. Al día siguiente.  
M: oye Russel no han despertado el insecto y Noodle?-  
R: no lo se les he hablado 4 veces para que vengan a desayunar pero no ha bajado-  
M: y luego dicen que no los alimento cuando en verdad ellos ni se molestan en bajar...iré a ver que pasa- cuando subió a revisar el cuarto de Noodle no estaba y pensó que tal vez estuviera con 2-D toco a su puerta y como vio que estaba abierta entro, vio que 2-D estaba con un libro en la mano y Noodle se tapaba los ojos mientras decía algo.  
M: que haces cara de simio?-  
2D: bueno esque Noodle ya sabe un poco ingles pero para que diga mejor las frases le estoy enseñando-  
M: cielos... hasta que me ayudas-  
N: PAPA! pasa que?-  
2D: no Noodle se dice "que pasa" no "pasa que"-  
N: a perdón...que pasa papa!-  
M: no nada princesa tu sigue practicando se que lo lograras-  
N: gracias!-  
2D: solo te falta aprender el abecedario en ingles de acuerdo?-  
N: siiiii-  
R: que paso Murdoc?-  
M: no nada si no que 2-D le esta enseñando ingles eso es todo...pero asegúrate de guardarles algo de comer por favor- y se retiro a ver la tele  
R: por dios Murdoc dijo POR FAVOR...cuantos mosquitos hay aquí?-  
En fin pasaron 2 días Noodle ya sabia mucho mas ingles y apenas en ese día llamaron a Murdoc...  
M:...bueno?...halo?...ola k ase?-  
D: déjate de estupideces...te llamaba para decirte que estoy afuera de tu casa-  
M: QUE Y PARA ESO ME LLAMAS? QUE CARAJO TE CUESTA TOCAR A PUERTA-  
D: tranquilo tu abre tengo un regalo-  
M: okey- cuelga- RUSSEL ABRE LA JODIDA PUERTA!-  
R: pero porque?-  
M: TU ÁBRELA Y YA!- Russel abrió y se encontró con Damon y Jamie...  
R: hey chicos! que inesperado...porque no tocaron?-  
M: LO MISMO DIJE YO- Murdoc apenas llegaba con ellos.  
D: si perdón la próxima vez toco pero quería enseñarles esto!- y saco de su chamarra un compacto...pero no cualquier compacto, era su primer compacto de GoRiLLaZ...  
2D: hey que paso chicos- llegaba con Noodle montada nuevamente en su espalda.  
M: cara de simio MIRA ESTA MARAVILLA!- le arrebato el disco a Damon y entre todos vieron el disco-  
N: es genial!-  
2D: sorprendente!-  
J: ejem ejem ejem no tienen algo que decir?-  
M: yo que sepa...no-  
N: que grosero papa...se dice GRACIAS!- corre hacia Damon y este la carga  
R: gracias chicos-  
2D: muchísimas gracias-  
N: y tu papa?-  
M:...no diré ni madres-  
N: dilo... ellos gastaron dinero para hacer el disco-  
M:...gr...graaa...GRACIAS! YA LO DIJE AHORA SI ME PERMITEN ME LAVARE LA BOCA!-  
J: DELICADA!-  
M: CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDA MARICA-  
J: que mal...no te insultes así-  
M:...hijo de tu...OLVÍDALO!-  
J: por fin lo deje callado me debes Damon-  
D: rayos ya que...-saco unos billetes y se los dio- ahora les tengo otra noticia..-  
M: cual es...- dijo mientras salia con el cepillo de dientes en la mano  
D:...bueno... ya que lo vendimos hoy apenas tal vez tenga muchas ventas el dinero se los daremos ...si se acaba la mayoría de los discos les aremos un concierto... si no pues no...-  
M: el dinero que que?-  
J: cofcofcofpendejocofcofcof-  
M: TE ESCUCHE MARICA!-  
D: ya no empiecen... bueno escucha bien Murdoc...cuando la gente compra el disco ese dinero se lo vamos a entregar a ustedes pero...-  
M: pero?-  
D: a los dos nos tendrán que pagar al menos un cuarto de lo que ganen del álbum-  
M: PERO QUE MIERDA! NO NO Y NO ME OPONGO A PAGARLES-  
D: entonces cancelamos la venta y ya no ganan nada-  
M:...pensándolo bien tal vez si les pagare-  
D: bueno ya esta echo así que ya saben si hay muchas ventas concierto...si no pues no hay concierto- se despidieron (menos de Murdoc) y ellos volvieron a sus "labores" pero Noodle tenia una duda que rondaba su cabeza...  
N: Russel...te puedo hacer una pregunta?-  
R: em si nena dime cual es-  
N: bueno lo que pasa es que he tenido una pesadilla-  
R: y de que se...-  
N: espera todavía no termino...pero la pesadilla no es tan importante pero quiero saber de donde vine y no me digas que me trajo la cigüeña porque no creo nada ?-  
R:...bueno nena de echo no se muy bien solo se que llegaste de sorpresa-  
N: como que de sorpresa?-  
R: bueno ven un momento- dirigió a Noodle al sótano y Russel empezó a buscar entre muchas cajas..  
N: que buscas?  
R:...espera ya lo encontré- saco una caja de FedEx  
N: que es esto?-  
R: de aquí viniste-  
N: QUE?! PRIMERO LA TONTA CIGÜEÑA Y LUEGO QUE DE UNA CAJA NO TIENE SENTIDO!-  
R: _"uff ya se comporta como Murdoc"_ calma nena de aquí te encontramos pero cuando quisimos saber quien lo envió y de donde... no sabíamos porque las letras eran japonesas y no sabemos japones...pero si de algo te sirve te la dejo-  
N: mmm...creo que si espera...- saco una libreta y un lápiz, empezó a leer lo que decía el paquete y lo apunto.  
N: gracias Russel- le da un abrazo y se retira a su cuarto, se encierra con llave y vuelve a leer lo que escribió _"Sr. Kyuzo, localización: Osaka-Japón / Restaurante de Okonomiyaki"_ ella lo volvía a leer para saber si recordaba algo pero no pudo conseguir nada, se rindió y decidió dormir pero después de un rato le volvió a dar la misma pesadilla...  
N: tengo que hacer algo no puedo seguir cons estos sueños...

Continuara...


	12. Concierto

**buenos días tardes noches o en la hora en la que estén leyendo bueno espero que les guste este capitulo a uno de mis amigos les gusto espero que a ustedes también en finnnn que tenga un buen fin de semana que les valla bien disfruten esto días como si fuera el ultimo y bueno hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les va :D **

* * *

Capitulo 12: Concierto

Noodle volvió a dormir en la habitación de 2-D, e incluso ella pensaba que le causaba una molestia a 2-D, también en las ultimas semanas no dejaba de preguntarse  
¿porque la encontraron en una caja? ¿quien eran sus verdaderos padres? ¿quien rayos era el Señor Kyuzo? entonces recordó unos de su sueño, cuando soñó que mataban a dos personas que no se les veía el rostro acaso ¿eran sus padres? o aquel sueño en la que mataban a unos niños frente a sus ojos y ella se ahogaba en la sangre de esos niños y...¿quien eran esos niños?...no sabia en que pensar todo le rodeaba en ese momento su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar hasta que tocaron la puerta y ella reacciono...

N: que es! perdón digo quien es! -  
2D: soy yo 2-D puedo pasar?-  
N: si entra-  
2D: hola Noodle solo quería decirte que es lo que sueñas porque van 2 semanas que duermes conmigo y tal vez pueda ayudarte-  
N: NO! lo que pasa es que es algo privado y no te lo puedo decir-  
2D: bueno si es algo privado no me lo digas...en fin a lo que vine fue que bajes a desayunar porque Russel te estaba hablando y no venias-  
N: a perdón ahorita bajo-  
2D: no tardes-  
N:...ESPERA!- 2-D se detiene y la voltea a ver  
2D: que pasa?-  
N: te molesto al pedirte dormir contigo? me odias por eso?-  
2D: odiarte? claro que no me molesta por eso con tal de que estés bien puedes pedirme lo que sea...solo que me preocupo por ti y también tengo miedo de esas pesadillas que tienes no quiero que vivas con miedo eres como mi hermanita y te protegeré siempre- Noodle comenzó a llorar y abrazo a 2-D  
N: GRACIAS TOCHI MUCHAS GRACIAS...TE QUIERO!-  
2D: denada yo también te quiero y jamas te sientas sola yo siempre estaré contigo- bajaron a desayunar y mientras todos desayunaban en paz y armonía, tocaron la puerta bruscamente.  
M: que mierda! quien toca así-  
R: no tengo idea pero yo no abriré-  
M: agh! YA VOY YA VOY CÁLLENSE!- abrió la puerta y se encontró nuevamente con Damon y claro también Jamie...  
M: porque carajos tocas la puerta tan fuerte-  
D: me dijiste que tocara-  
M: y que? así tocas las puertas?-  
J: si de echo-  
M: ...ya pásense-  
R: hey chicos! quieren algo de comer?-  
J: no gracias no queremos moles...-  
D: si Russel por favor...quiero lo que come 2-D-  
2D: que yo que?-  
R: si espera aquí tengo unos wafles listos-  
D: que bien! ^^ -  
R: y tu Jamie no deseas algo?-  
J: em bueno yo...-  
D: se que quieres unos wafles con miel dulce y crema de batir arriba-  
J: no yo...solo...-  
D: bien que quieres-  
R: Jamie entonces quieres unos wafles?  
J: si no te molesta-  
R: no para nada ahorita te los doy-  
M:...vienen a tragar o darnos una noticia?-  
2D: oye tu vas a su casa y robas su comida-  
M: CÁLLATE INSECTO! hehehehe escucharon mal hehehe-  
J: bueno te perdonamos lo de la comida pero a lo que venia es...-  
R: toma Jamie espero que te guste-  
J: uhhh gracias- Murdoc mira a los dos con odio al verlos comer y no seguir con lo que decían.  
D: cielos estos wafles están deliciosos-  
J: la verdad si-  
R: bueno gracias si quieren mas miel aquí hay-  
D: MIEL!-  
J: Ni EN SUEÑOS ESA MIEL ES MÍA!- empiezan a empujarse por esa rica y deliciosa miel *w*. Y Noodle le susurra a 2-D...  
N: hay mucha miel no entiendo porque se pelean-  
2D: de echo... yo también quiero un POQUITO DE MIEL!-  
N: hay no u.u - y es donde Damon, Jamie y 2-D se pelean por la miel mientras Murdoc perdía la paciencia.  
M: DÉJENSE DE MAMADAS! DEJEN ESA JODIDA MIEL Y DÍGANME A LO QUE VENÍAN A DECIRNOS!- los tres dejaron la miel en paz y jamie hablo...  
J: perdón...a lo que venia a decirles era que se vendió la mayoría de discos y debo decirles que tendrán su concierto mañana hoy organizaremos todo ...mañana a las 7 de la tarde los quiero ver en este lugar... -le da una tarjeta con una dirección-...no se les olviden ninguna canción controlen sus nerviosismos y todo lo demás y la otra noticia es...que aquí esta su cheque del dinero era mas pero agarramos lo que nos pertenecía-  
M:...por dios esto es mucho les debo una-  
J: denanda bueno ya que comimos...gracias Russel...nos tenemos que ir para organizar el concierto-  
2D: ADIOS!-  
D: ADIOS!-  
R: u.u...son casi igualitos-  
M: si... igual de pendejos-  
N: y luego que?-  
M:...así bueno ya oyeron prepárense estudien bien sus canciones notas y todo duerman bien en la noche y los quiero activos para mañana-  
2D: okey yo voy a mi cuarto para aprendérmelas bien-  
R: yo igual-  
M: bueno yo iré a ver la tele después practicare un poco-  
N: pues igual iré a mi cuarto- se retiro de hay y solo se acostó en su cama y pensó en lo que pasaría si seguía con sus pesadillas eso le afectaría a ella y que tal si al grupo también...  
N: _"Señor Kyuzo quien sera el? ¿sera mi padre? ¿quienes son esos niños que aparecen en mi sueño? ¿habré tenido un papa y una mama?...agh por dios no se que hacer ¿seré capaz de irme hasta Japón para averiguar quien es KYUZO? pero si me voy que pasara con GoRiLLaZ con mi papa con Russel y con 2-D y si vuelvo aquí de nuevo y ellos me odian por que me fui...esta decidido les explicare espero que ellos me entiendan"_- bueno siguió pensando hasta que se quedo dormida y solo esa noche no tuvo pesadillas pero si se despertó tarde...  
M: Noodle...Noodle...NOODLE!- ella despertó de golpe.  
N: QUE PASA UN INCENDIO!?-  
M:...no princesa si no que ya son a la 1 dela tarde y cuando te dije que descansaras bien no me refería a que te levantaras tarde...  
N: no puedo creerlo ya son a la 1 de la tarde?-  
M: si u.u -  
N:...perdón papa no te enojes conmigo- Murdoc medito un momento y vio la cara de Noodle que estaba triste así que se relajo.  
M: mira nena no me enojo contigo si no que me preocupo por ti porque eres mi hija solo quiero decir que des lo mejor en ese escenario y que envidien a mi pequeña y te digo esto por que te quiero y prefiero tu felicidad a mucho dinero-  
N: ENSERIIO?-  
M: a una mujer no se le miente-  
N: TE QUIERO MUCHO PAPA!- lo abraza pero pensó un momento -_" rayos no puedo irme no le puedo hacer esto a 2-D ni a Russel ni mucho menos a mi Papa...que haré ahora" _  
M: no hay de que pequeña..bueno has lo que quieras por ahora yo te aviso cuando te arregles para el concierto okey?-  
N: okey- la verdad Noodle se fue a jugar con 2-D a la consola, Murdoc a ver la tele y Russel lo acompañaba hasta que Murdoc miro su reloj...  
M: MIERDA YA SON A LAS 6...YA VETE RUSSEL A PREPARARTE!-  
R: pero si hace una hora te dije que me iba a bañar para el concierto-  
M: así? bueno entonces le avisare a los demás-  
R: como vi que no te parabas ni me escuchabas para decirles que se arreglaran yo les dije y ya están listos-  
M: entonces...JODER FALTO YO!- y se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a bañarse tardo un poquito en bañarse pero los demás no tenían prisa..  
R: HEY MURDOC YA APÚRATE QUE VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE APENAS ACABAS DE TERMINAR DE BAÑARTE AHORA APÚRATE A VESTIRTE!-  
Bueno tal vez tenían un poco de prisa, hasta que por fin Murdoc estaba listo y se fueron en el coche lo mas rápido que pudieron pero al final llegaron a tiempo..  
D: genial chicos que bueno que llegaron apenas bueno ven a toda esa gente? bueno son sus fans espero que lo hagan bien les daré la señal para que empiecen... de acuerdo hay están sus instrumentos colóquense es sus posiciones y ya ...respiren y exhalen no tengan miedo todo estará bien-

Murdoc que era el mas seguro se sentía nervioso pero trataba de no demostrarlo, Russel que estaba hasta atrás no tenia pánico a pesar de ver carteles con su nombre todo estaba normal para el, en cambio en 2-D era al que mas se le notaba el pánico, en Noodle solo un poquito pero no se le demostraba. En fin Damon dio la señal 2-D respiro profundo y canto lo mas genial que pudo, Noodle quería causar buena imprecion y daba saltos mientras tocaba la guitarra con mucho animo, Russel...normal como siempre...Murdoc pues creyéndose el rey.

La gente aplaudía gritaba el nombre de cada uno todo era un relajo pero todo resulto un éxito terminaron el concierto Murdoc se puso a beber con Damon y Jamie pero almenos a ninguno se le pasaron las copas se fueron muy contentos con lo que habían logrado era la fama asegurada, terminaron de festejar en su casa se durmieron como a las 3 de la mañana oliendo a alcohol y cigarrillos claro menos Noodle y de 2-D solo un poquito...pero..pero Noodle entro a la habitación de 2-D y al verlo tan profundamente dormido pensó que si le causaba una molestia a 2-D por dormir con el pero no quería dormir sola así que solo lo arrimo se acostó en el cachito que había agarro una mano de 2-D y se la puso encima para que la abrazara 2-D a pesar de estar dormido apretó a Noodle y se formo un abrazo...entonces así ella pudo dormir tranquila y sentir la compañía de 2-D por ultima vez porque Noodle ya había tomado una desicion.

Continuara...


	13. Escape

**holaaaaaa chicos como están espero que bien...y bueno ya son 13 capítulos espero que les vallan gustado sin ams que decir hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les va :D**

* * *

Capitulo 13: Escape

2D: hey Noodle despierta ya esta el desayuno- ella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de algo  
N: tochi...perdón por dormir contigo pero no quería dormir sola y...-  
2D: eso es lo de menos pero te has despertado muy tarde-  
N: lo siento-  
2D: descuida solo desayuna- bajaron a desayunar como cada mañana.  
M: bueno ya tenemos nuestro primer álbum deberíamos ir pensando en el siguiente-  
R: espera apenas hemos terminamos el primero danos tiempo y ya después le continuamos-  
2D: si ademas gaste todas mis ideas en las canciones-  
M: ya ya dejen sus lloriqueos ya entendí-  
N: bueno ya termine me iré a mi habitación- se retiro de la cocina y se encerró en su habitación agarro una mochila y empaco algunas cosas, decidió despedirse de los demás sin que se notara mucho hiso algunas figuras de papel para darcelas cuando salio de su habitación ya era tarde pero no le importo entro a la habitación 2-D este estaba jugando a la consola...como siempre...  
N: 2-D san-  
2D: que pasa Noodle?-  
N: no nada...solo que te traigo un regalo es una rosa-  
2D: una que?-  
N: una rosa...de papel-  
2D: vaya como lo hiciste-  
N: se le llama origami-  
2D: orí que?-  
N: origami son figurillas de papel-  
2D: te quedo bonito...gracias-  
N: gracias a ti- le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla dejando en duda a 2-D salio de su habitación y de dirijio a la cocina en donde estaba Russel.  
N: Russel san...tengo un regalo para ti-  
R: así? que es-  
N: es una grulla de papel-  
R: te quedo muy bien no se como hiciste todo esto-  
N: solo utilice una hoja la doble y ya es fácil-  
R: desde mi punto de vista no esta tan fácil ¬¬-  
N: como digas- le dio un abrazo y corrió alegremente a la sala donde estaba Murdoc se puso enfrente de la tele para no dejarlo ver y que le pusiera atención.  
M: Noodle no me dejas ver la tele-  
N: ese es el punto-  
M: que?-  
N: te tengo un regalito...es...-  
M: veo que no me lo quieres enseñar-  
N: esque es un insignificante regalo-  
M: no tengas miedo de dármelo ademas es mi regalo no? yo lo quiero ver-  
N: bien...es...un corazón de papel- ese corazón era el mas bonito de las demás figuras era de diferentes colores oscuros y tenia pintado rosas negras todo era de colores oscuros porque Murdoc no le gusta lo colorido...  
M: por satan...-  
N: no te gusto verdad?-  
M: como puedes creer eso...te quedo genial-  
N: sabia que no te gustaba lo colorido y lo hice especial para ti para que sepas que te quiero mucho- e igual lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla pero el abrazo duro mas y cuando Murdoc dejo de abrazarla se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y para que no preguntara ella se echo a correr a su cuarto pasaron unas horas cuando no escucho nada en los pasillo escribió una nota que la coloco en la cama, pensó que si salia por la puerta principal haría ruido y mejor decidió salir por la ventana, ato todas su sabanas formando una gran cuerda la amarro y bajo por ella, afortunadamente ningún zombie la atrapo, se fue corriendo hasta el aeropuerto que no fue muy fácil pero si logro llegar al ver la hora en que salia el vuelo contó su dinero y solo le alcanzaba para un boleto para irse pero si no encontraba al Señor Kyuzo ¿como se regresaría?.  
Medito un momento y vio a un señor sentado con un boleto en la mano con el mismo destino que ella quería, vio su maleta que era grande y su idea fue meterse en la maleta mientras el señor estaba distraído, cuando el vuelo ya estaba listo, obvio que las maletas van a parte cuando tenían que meter la maleta en donde venia ella la aventaron en donde cayera...ya que metieron todas las maletas el avión despego y ella salio de la maleta.  
N: auuch mi cabeza... deberían meter las maletas con mas cuidado-  
El vuelo tardo un par de horas llego en la mañana, cuando sintió que la maleta no se movía salio rápido y como no recordaba nada de nada así que se pondría a buscar el Restaurante Okonomiyaky...

_En otro ladoooo..._

M: esto se esta haciendo una costumbre-  
R: que costumbre?-  
M: de ir a despertar a Noodle ella debe venir no esperar a que nosotros le avisemos-  
2D: no te enojes a tenido muchas pesadillas últimamente-  
M:...y por que no me dijo nada de eso?-  
R: sera porque no te molestas en preguntarle si tuvo buena noche?  
M: bueno...lo que pasa...-  
R: no pasa nada tu tienes la culpa por no preguntarle como le va-  
M:...bueno dejemos esto ve a despertarla 2-D -  
2D: de acuerdo - se levanta y se dirige a la habitación  
R: y bien?-  
M: y bien que?-  
R: la empezaras a tratar bien-  
M: bueno tal vez -  
R: según es tu hija y ni la quieres-  
M: si la quiero y mas que tu-  
R: no a esa clase de querer-  
M: que quieres decir?-  
R: pues...-  
2D: CHICOS!-  
M: que pasa cara de simio por que gritas-  
2D: NOODLE NO ESTA!-  
R: como que no esta-  
2D: QUE NO ESTA! LA BUSQUE EN SU CUARTO Y NO ESTABA REVISE TODA LA PARTE DE ARRIBA Y NO LA ENCONTRÉ!-  
M: rayos no estamos para bromas-  
2D: NO ES UNA JODIDA BROMA!-  
R: yo la busco en esta parte-  
M: yo la busco afuera  
2D: seguiré buscando arriba-

_Otra vez en Japón..._

N: me parece que es este lugar- entro al restaurante con el nombre anotado no estaba tan lejos ese lugar, se le resulto mas fácil de lo que esperaba, cuando entro se encontró con un señor se le veía medio viejo y muy serio.. Noodle trago saliva y le pregunto...  
N: disculpe usted no conoce al señor Kyuzo?

Continuara...


	14. Encuentro

**hey buenos días tardes noches o en la hora que están leyendo esto que tengan un buen ****día :) sin mas que decir hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les va**

* * *

Capitulo 14: Encuentro

_Otro lado..._

M: MIERDA RUSSEL LA ENCONTRASTE!?-  
R: no y tu-  
M: PORQUE CREES QUE TE PREGUNTO! SI LA HUBIERA ENCONTRADO NO TE HUBIERA PREGUNTADO!-  
R:...D no ha bajado hay que ir a verlo-  
M: de acuerdo- 2-D volvió a entrar en la habitación de Noodle y en la cama observo que estaba una nota que dejo en la cama, la agarro y empezó a leerlo.  
_"Chicos no se como pude decepcionarlos pero cuando vi lo importante que era para ustedes no pude decírselos pero mis pesadillas me obligaron a irme para descubrir quien soy les debo una disculpa los quiere con el corazón -Noodle-"_ 2-D se sintió tan solo en la vida al leer eso nadie mas que ella lo alegraba siempre, ahora quien lo iba a hacer se sentó en la cama y no pudo evitar llorar se tapo con las manos el rostro, ya para eso Russel y Murdoc ya estaban hay...  
M: CARA DE SIMIO QUE PASO POR QUE LLORAS?!- el despego una mano del rostro y le dio la nota ellos dos la leyeron y quedaron impactados  
R: no...puede ser-  
M: ahora que aremos-  
Nadie pudo decir ni una palabra mas, todo Kong quedo en silencio ya que le faltaba esa pequeña alegría en el.

_Devuelta a Japón..._

N: Disculpe usted no conoce al Señor Kyuzo?-  
k: quien lo bus...acaso eres?-  
N: perdón?-  
K: niña eres tu?-  
N: perdón pero de que habla?-  
K: veo que no me recuerdas soy yo Kyuzo-  
N:...enserio?...bueno pues creo que no me acuerdo nada de usted y ni siquiera se si enverad lo conozco-  
K: ya veo deja recordartelo- se acerco a Noodle y le susurro algo en el oído, ella entonces abrió los ojos como platos y quedo paralizada se le cruzaron todos los recuerdos a la mente todo cobro sentido habían matado a sus padres y también a esos niños todo recordó absolutamente todo  
K: ya esta?-  
N:...papa...mama-  
K: veo que si-  
N: usted mato a mis papas?-  
K: no pequeña yo no los mate-  
N: quien fue entonces- empezó a llorar en ese instante  
K: el ejercito-  
N: mataron a mis padres y a mis amigos-  
K: lo se pero te salve...dime ya te pusieron nombre con los chicos que te mande?-  
N: eh? aa si-  
K: y como te llamas-  
N: Noodle-  
K: Fideo?-  
N: si es lo primero que oyeron de mi cuando llegue-  
K: bueno no esta mal-  
N: lo se...un momento tu no hablas japones?-  
K: no...en el ejercito la mayoría habla ingles para que nadie supiera de que planes hablaban-  
N: ahhhh bueno-  
K: ...hace tiempo que no comes Okonomiyaki no quieres unos?-  
N: recuerdo que me comí algunos pero no recuerdo su sabor-  
K: entonces te doy- en fin ella comió alegremente por ahora estaba feliz paso unas semanas con el, pero estaba tan feliz de estar de nuevo con la persona que la cuido que esas semanas se volvió 1 año y ya casi se aproximaba para el 2 año hasta que un día todo empezó a marchar mal.

En el cuartel o guarida o como lo quieran llamar en donde estaba el ejercito...

- SEÑOR!-  
- que paso soldado-  
- el día del accidente nos preocupamos tanto por encontrarla que no notamos lo que capturo la cámara de vigilancia-  
- y que capto soldado-  
- esto - puso una de las grabaciones que capto la cámara y se veía a Noodle sentada temblando y luego aparece el Doctor Kyuzo que la carga y se la lleva con el, se corta el vídeo porque en ese momento uno de los soldados disparo a la cámara.  
- Entonces por su culpa estamos en esto-  
- quiere que hagamos algo al respecto señor?-  
- saben donde se encuentra ahora-  
- por supuesto señor el trabaja en el restaurante okonomiyaki-  
-...VALLAMOS POR EL AHORA RECLUTA A LOS DEMÁS!-  
- SI SEÑOR!-

con Noodle...

N: valla no creí que hacer okonomiyakiz fuera tan fácil-  
K: es porque jamas lo has echo-  
N: hehehe es verdad-  
K: espera aquí Noodle iré a tirar la basura se acumula mucho-  
N: claro- el salio y vio a un soldado del ejercito que platicaba con una joven de la florería y de repente sonó su radio en donde le hablaba el general y el doctor escucho que ya habían descubierto que la culpa de que Noodle escapara fue de el el soldado se retiro de hay para reclutarse con los demás.  
K:_"rayos me han descubierto y lo peor esque si saben que ella esta aquí la mataran no quiero eso"_- se le ocurro una idea y entro a la cocina garro una botella con un liquido raro, remojo un algodón en el liquido y se acerco a Noodle con lagrimas que le brotaban en los ojos...  
N: mira ya esta la comida...-  
K: perdón nena jamas olvides que te quiero mucho- y la durmió, la metió en una caja fue lo mas rápido posible a enviarla con el mismo destinatario en la que la envió antes pero dejo una nota dentro de la caja, regreso al restaurante en unos pocos minutos llego el ejercito y el que se le acerco fue el general que le dio un puñetazo en la cara...  
- TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HICISTE?! ELLA PUDO MATAR A MUCHA GENTE!-  
K: no tengo idea de que me hablas- le dio otro golpe  
- NO TE HAGAS IDIOTA! PORQUE LA SALVASTE?!-  
k: era una niña muy tranquila no merecía morir-  
- ERA SOLO UN EXPERIMENTO NO SIGNIFICABA NADA...-  
k: PERO PARA MI SI!-  
-...bien te dejaremos vivir si nos dice a donde la enviaste-  
K: ni es sueños te diré a donde la envié-  
- ACASO QUIERES MORIR?!-  
k: moriré por mi hija-  
- bien si quieres eso...SOLDADOS LLEVENSELO!-  
- SI SEÑOR!-  
K: crees que tengo miedo?-  
- CÁLLATE!-  
Bueno ya se imaginan lo que paso en ese día, pero todo había cambiado 2-D se fue de la banda porque ya no tenia a Noodle y Murdoc lo golpeaba mucho y se fue a trabajar en la tienda de su tío, Russel se fue a áfrica para que le quitaran el alma de Del y Murdoc aun con el dinero que gano en el primer álbum se fue a México y unos años después lo arrestaron por falsificar pasaportes. Exactamente Noodle paso 4 años inconsciente pero cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue la nota que dejo Kyuzo y lo leyó _"Se que estarás confundida pero lo que te quiero decir es que espero que seas feliz con esos chicos quisiera verte crecer si una vez te enamoras quiero que sea el chico indicado para ti ,ojala pudiera a verte escuchado por ultima vez decirme te quiero pero ya cuando leas esto ya estaré muerto jamas olvides que te quiero y siempre te quise como mi hija se feliz así como yo lo fui contigo -Sr. Kyuzo-"_ cuando leyó se puso a llorar pero después de un rato se pregunto en donde estaba empujo la caja y salio, noto que estaba afuera del los estudios kong salio de la caja y noto que la puerta estaba abierta, entro pero lo que le desagrado fue que todo estaba sucio la ropa estaba tirada el piso muy sucio todo un desastre lo que le desagrado recorrió todo los estudios y no encontró a nadie, los instrumentos de todos estaban cubiertos por mantas que ella decidió no destapar su guitarra estaba llena de polvo algunas cuerdas rotas pero lo arreglaría mas tarde fue a su habitación y solo vio otra nota en su cama que era de 2-D_ "desde que te fuiste ya casi no sonrió no sabes como te extraño por favor si vuelves quiero que me llames a mi numero"_ atrás de la nota estaba su numero y cuando quiso llamarlo el teléfono estaba descompuesto ademas no habían pagado la linea se quedo en silencio algunas lagrimas salieron pero se contuvo y decidió primero limpiar el lugar, mientras iba por las cosas de limpieza paso por un espejo regreso y observo que ya no era la pequeña de antes ella misma se había dado cuenta que ya había crecido, suspiro con un poco de tristeza porque si llamaba a 2-D ¿que tal si no la reconocería? si el llegaba a venir ¿que pensaría cuando la viera? cuando se hiso esas preguntas pensó en otra mas ¿desde cuando le importaba lo que pensara 2-D de ella? dio un suspiro mas y empezó limpiar.

Continuara...


	15. Ideas

**Holaaaaaaaaaa chicos y chicas ayer no tuve tiempo de subir haci que les debo el capitulo 16 una gran disculpa para todos besos y apapachos para todos ustedes hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les va**

Capitulo 15: Ideas

Después de limpiar todo Kong a ella le dio hambre abrió el refrigerador y le llego un olor desagradable, toda la comida estaba echa a perder las saco toda y la tiro reviso su monedero, aun tenia dinero que no gasto cuando se fue, pidió una pizza mientras esperaba se sentó en el sofá tomo su guitarra y le arreglo las cuerdas toco un poco y se le vino a la mente crear unas notas tomo un cuaderno, toco todas las ideas que se le cruzaba por la cabeza algunas las borro otras le fascino hasta que llego su pizza olvido un momento lo de las notas y comió como si no hubiera comido en años...de echo no comió en 4 años...termino de comer y pensó que debería comprar comida para 2-D por si acaso venia pero si ropa se mancho de tanta suciedad pero pensó algo, se dirigió al cuarto de lavado en donde encontró un pantalón de Murdoc roto una playera de Russel pero era muyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy grande y encontró la perfecta una playera que decía_ T-virus_ era de 2-D, la dejo en la ropa sucia y la olvido, mientras Noodle se iba a bañar dejo la playera en lavado y un pantalón de ella que también había dejado, termino de bañarse se vistió y compro mas comida, cuando llego acomodo toda la comida y volvió con sus notas, se quedo un momento observando el teléfono, se le cruzo otro pensamiento ¿Como llamaría a 2-D si el teléfono ya no servia? lo dejo para después y siguió tocando, tan rápido para ella pasaron 6 meses ...tenia unas notas listas pero se le acabaron las ideas ahora que iba a ser...cuando pensó un momento mientras comía, recordó que Murdoc tenia un teléfono en el sótano...  
N:_"Pero claro! como no lo pensé antes"_- se paro de la mesa con mucha alegría se dirigió al sótano busco en muchas cajas pero por fin encontró el teléfono, era antiguo pero en buen estado...  
N: MIERDA!- se le olvido que no había pagado el resivo del teléfono, salio en carrera de la casa fue rápidamente al banco no había mucha fila pero cuando se iba a formar para que la atendiera se puso una chica enfrente de ella.  
N: disculpe yo iba primero si se pudiera quitar le agradecería mucho-  
- JODASE!-  
N: Vamos quítese no quiero problemas-  
- y que harás? estúpida-  
N: bien usted me obligo- la jalo por la parte detrás de la playera haciéndola caer y recuperando su lugar, termino de pagar y antes de irse le pone el pie a la chica, esta se vuelve a caer, llego lo mas rápido que pudo tomo el teléfono pero antes de marcar se congelo  
N:_"le llamare? y ¿si no me reconoce?"_- ese miedo era que el le dijera _"quien eres?"_, con la mano temblorosa marco el numero que le dio esperando a que le contestara.

En otro lugarcito...

- Stuart! -  
2D: ahora que tío -  
- llevas años si desempacar tu maleta...estorba mucho-  
2D: y donde quieres que ponga mi ropa?-  
- No se es ese banquillo o en la cama-  
2D: la ultima vez la puse en la cama y te enojaste porque parecía chiquero-  
- eso dije?-  
2D: olvídalo...buscare un lugar en donde poner la maleta-  
- Vaya estas muy enojado aveces te veo deprimido puedo saber porque?-  
2D: una larga historia tío-  
- Dime un cacho-  
2D: perdi a la persona que mas queria-  
- una chica-  
2D: pues...si...pero no hace falta que te diga mas-  
- te gustaba -  
2D: eh? no yo...-  
- bla bla bla lo que digas atiende al que viene hay-  
2D: pero yo...-  
- nada de peros ni peras atiende-  
2D: de acuerdo- en ese momento le pregunto algo al cliente pero sonó su celular y fue a responder...  
2D: hola?-  
N:...hola-  
2D: por dios...-  
N: ...pasa algo?- empezó a tener mas miedo  
2D: Noodle eres tu?-  
N: co-como supiste-  
2D: enserio? tu siempre has tenido una voz muy bonita por eso te reconocí-  
N: no sabes como me alegro que me hayas reconocido- se había puesto un poco sonrojada a lo que el dijo  
2D: a mi me alegra mas saber que esta bien...pero que te paso porque te fuiste-  
N: em te platico todo después no puedes venir estoy en Kong estudios-  
2D: de acuerdo tratare de llegar lo mas rápido posible...no sabes como te extrañe-  
N: yo te extrañe mas- y colgó, no tenia mucha ropa la que tenia en su ropero ya no le quedaba y solo tenia uno pero estaba un poco rota así que se puso la de 2-D estaba un poco nerviosa ¿que pensara 2-D al verla? se relajo y preparo un poco de comida para cuando llegara el...hablando de el...2-D después de colgar dejo al cliente fue por su maleta y antes de subir a su coche pensó en llevarle algo a Noodle le compro una simple caja de chocolates y tomo rumbo a Kong estudios, no tardo mucho en llegar no había nada de trafico ademas donde trabajaba su tío no quedaba muy lejos de kong, toco la puerta y Noodle abrió al instante.  
N: 2-D san -  
2D: em creo que me equivoque de estudio-  
N: por que lo dices - pensó que no la reconoció o había pensado mal de ella al verla así.  
2D: esque estas mas alta Noodle y mas...hermosa - el mismo se sonrojo al ver a ella mas delicada, con sus ojos verdes y con...su playera de_ T-virus_, e igual ella se sonrojo con lo que dijo el.  
N:...perdón por ponerme tu playera pero la mía esta un poco rota-  
2D: eso no tiene importancia...a estem te traje unos chocolates sabia que te gustaba o ya no-  
N: claro que si me siguen gustando muchas gracias Tochi no sabes cuanto te extrañe- le dio un abrazo que el correspondió con gusto porque extrañaba mucho sus abrazos  
2D: y como estas-  
N: bien...a pero que me pasa entra después de todo es tu casa-  
2D: dirás nuestra-  
N: por cierto que paso con Russel y Murdoc-  
2D: no tengo idea yo me fui primero así que no se que paso-  
N: deseguro Murdoc me odia por haberme ido cierto?-  
2D: hasta crees...el también te extraño hasta me lo decía pero el se desquitaba conmigo y por eso me fui de la banda-  
N: se separaron por mi culpa-  
2D: no fue tu culpa no pienses así-  
N: lo lamento-  
2D:...mmm oye por cierto cuantos años tienes-  
N: no estoy segura-  
2D: veamos cuando te fuiste tenias 13 años-  
N: me quede un año y medio en japón hay cumplí los 14-  
2D: vaya tienes 18...pero...un momento...y en donde estuviste los 4 años mas-  
N: em em...no quieres comer?-  
2D: huy si tengo hambre-  
N: pues vamos...pero antes lávate las manos-  
2D: pero...-  
N: lavatelas-  
2D: ash ya que- se dirigió al baño y se lavo las manos pero se le ocurrió algo ya que Noodle había regresado, saco su celular y llamo a una persona especial...

_Continuara..._


	16. Aventuras!

**Muy buenos días tarde noches o en la hora en la que leen esto espero que les guste como verán fue las mas larga que e echo, bien espero que les guste a y les dejo un aviso! no escribiré historias es 3 días porque mi papa me quitara la compu para que estudie pero cuando vuelva escribiré la siguiente cuídense mucho bay bay...hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les va ^-^**

* * *

Capitulo 16: Aventura!

Mientras 2-D intentaba llamar a esa persona pero al parecer no le respondía...  
2D: veamos a quien mas...a ya se- marco de nuevo pero a otra persona y esta si le respondía..  
R: Hola?-  
2D: hola! Russel soy yo...2-D-  
R: D como estas ese milagro que llamas?-  
2D: bueno esque te tengo una sorpresa-  
R: y que es?-  
2D: pues...Noodle a regresado!-  
R: que como sabes-  
2D: estoy con ella en los Kong y bueno si es que aun te acuerdas de cuando es su cumpleaños me gustaría que vinieras-  
R: como olvidarme de su cumpleaños claro ire pero denme tiempo para llegar hay-  
2D: en donde estas?-  
R: sigo en Australia-  
2D: okey...oye también podrías tratar de contactarte con Murdoc lo he llamado varias veces y no contesta-  
R: ho dios yo se donde se encuentra-  
2D: que bien te dejo todo en tus manos traten de llegar juntos así sera una sorpresa mayor...adios- colgo y se fue a la cocina  
N: te tardaste mucho-  
2D: lo siento-  
N: bueno no importa-  
2D: y bien que preparaste-  
N: nada en especial solo Huevo con tocino-  
2D: genial que venga el tocino-  
N: hehehe bien ahorita te lo sirvo-

En otro lugarrrrrrrrr...

Russel había tomado un vuelo a México no quedaba tan lejos llego el mismo día, busco la dirección en la que tenia anotado en un papelito...pero...cuando llego a su destino no era una casa si no una...cárcel...para el no era de esperarse, entro al lugar y pidió...  
- Murdoc Niccals?-  
M: que? me toca servir la comida hoy?-  
- No estúpido...temo decir esto pero...estas libre!-  
M: que enserio?-  
- alguien llamado Russel pago tu fianza-  
M: bueno almenos es algo-  
- toma tus cosas y no pierdas mas el tiempo- salio de su celda o como le llamen, y afuera lo esperaba Russel.  
M: bien me explicaras porque coño me liberaste? -  
R: veras Noodle ya regreso esta con 2-D en los Kong-  
M: enserio? pues andando ya quiero ver a mi pequeña-  
R: espera un momento...tienes dinero?-  
M: déjame ver...o mira!-  
R: que?-  
M: tengo un chicle!...y no...no tengo dinero-  
R: yo tengo un poco pero no creo que nos alcance para dos boletos de avión-  
M: entonces que hacemos-  
R: mmmm...conoces alguna puerto?-  
M: si pero no esta por esta parte...amenos de que quieras caminar-  
R: con tal de ir con Noodle-  
M: bueno andando!...espera estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-  
R: de que hablas-  
M: ves esos mocosos? tienen bicicletas-  
R: pero no tenemos dinero-  
M: quien dice que le vamos a pagar a los mocosos- poco después los niños lloraban porque ALGUIEN les quito las bicicletas, estuvieron toda la tarde pedaleando llegando a una parte de México y pensaron descansar un rato, hasta que vieron a un joven con motocicleta bajar para comprar algo y por suerte dejo las llaves, Russel y Murdoc se miraron entre si,y...robaron la moto.  
R: di que almenos todo los robos que hemos echo hasta ahora han valido la pena-  
M: claro ademas yo conocí a México mas rápido y se donde esta el puerto-  
R: esta bien-  
M: mira el lado positivo-  
R: cual?-  
M: el idiota dejo el dinero así que tenemos dinero para echarle gasolina-  
R: por ahora todo va bien-  
E igual toda la noche anduvieron en moto hicieron algunas paradas para echarle gasolina pero jamas paraban tardaron como 3 días en llegar a su destino...  
M: bien quedo dinero para un poco de comida y después iremos al puerto-  
R: y como sabes que este es el lugar indicado-  
M: me lo dijo un Guia-  
R: bueno comamos algo y ya nos vamos- en fin comieron un poco esperaron unas 2 horas y después se dirigieron al puerto...  
M: bien ya estamos en el famoso puerto y cual es tu magnifico plan-  
R: bueno veras...-  
M: JAMAS!- Murdoc se lanzo al agua y empezó a nadar  
R: a donde vas?-  
M: no pagare por una lancha ni aunque sea de goma!-  
R: pero porque no cuesta mucho dinero-  
M: YA VISTE LOS PRECIOS?!- Russel volteo y vio una tienda en donde decía los precios de algunas lanchas de goma...  
R:...ESPERA NO TE ADELANTES- igual se lanzo al agua  
M: te dije que no pagaría por esa mierda-  
R: pero el punto es...tienes alguna idea hacia donde nadamos?-  
M: no pero esta la única opción-  
R: como lo sabes?-  
M: este océano es lo que separa en donde vivimos nosotros-  
R: osea?-  
M:...que del otro lado esta donde vivimos-  
R: bien ojala lleguemos a alguna parte-  
igual que con la moto toda la noche nadaron se cansaban un poco pero no dejaban de nadar.

En los Kong...

2D:_"cielos en 2 días ya es el cumpleaños de Noodle acaso llegaran ellos a tiempo"-_  
N: eh? 2-D san-  
2D: que pasa-  
N: pues...no nada no es de importancia-  
2D: viniendo de ti para mi es importante-  
N: pero pensaras que me quejo por algo tan miserable-  
2D: dímelo así veré si es miserable o no-  
N: yo...yo...me corte- le mostró su brazo con una herida muy grande  
2D: por dios...como te cortaste-  
N: con el cuchillo parece que no soy buena utilizándolo-  
2D: espera aquí no tardo- fue a donde acostumbraban antes dejar el botiquín pero este solo tenia una botella de alcohol y pocos algodones - Mierda! pero no hay vendas- regreso a donde estaba Noodle, ella estaba tranquila sentada en el sofá, 2-D se le acerco  
2D: escucha Noodle trata de aguantar el dolor si?-  
N: no podemos utilizar otra cosa?- decía con un poco de pánico al ver la botella de alcohol  
2D: no...ademas si no utilizamos alcohol tu herida podría infectarse-  
N:...esta bien- 2-D unto alcohol en el algodón, Noodle cerro los ojos, y el empezó a limpiar la herida, se quejo un poco pero por tanto de que se contuvo empezó a derramar lagrimas...  
2D: tranquila ya termine...pero no hay vendas...tendré que utilizar otra cosa- Noodle abrió los ojos un poco llorosos y vio que 2-D arrancaba un cacho de tela de la manga de su playera.  
N: que haces- no respondió nada solo amarro el cacho de tela de su playera en el brazo de Noodle  
2D: mejor?-  
N:...si-  
2D: como te atreves a decir que esto es miserable... no quiero que te pase nada... me preocupas mucho no juegues con eso- el le da un beso en la frente y se retira a dormir dejando a Noodle un poco apenada por lo que paso.

Volviendo con los nadadores expertos...

M: por fin...TIERRA!-  
R: es solo una isla-  
M: claro que no tiene un bosque incluido-  
R: entonces vamos- nadaron un poco mas y llegaron a la orilla de la isla bueno no parecía tan isla tenia un bosque, Murdoc y Russel se recostaron en la arena respirando agitadamente.  
M: te dije que llegaríamos-  
R: es solo una isla ¬¬ -  
M: pero llegamos a un lugar...tengo hambre-  
R: pero no hay nada-  
M: claro que si mira una ardilla-  
R: pero que harás...-  
M: shhhh espantaras a la comida- Murdos se iba a lanzar contra una ardilla hasta que un águila se la lleva  
R: buen trabajo-  
M: HEY! MALDITA ÁGUILA ESTÚPIDA ESA ES MI COMIDA!-  
R: deja de andar de andar como loco y siéntate-  
M: me crees perro?-  
R: iré por comida tu mientras has una fogata con esas ramas de allá-  
M: bueno- cuando Murdoc vio que Russel se fue saco su encendedor y prendió las ramas para mas fácil, después de 5 minutos.  
R: vaya parece que si sabes prender fogatas...bueno solamente encontré un racimo de plátanos, algunos mangos y cocos...por cierto los cocos ya están partidos-  
M:...eres rápido pero el caso es que no morimos de hambre-  
R: nadamas nos quedaremos esta noche-  
M: que harás con esos troncos?-  
R: que bien que lo hayas notado...con estos troncos haré una balsa-  
M: no comerás?-  
R: no tengo hambre-  
M: bien entonces te ayudare tenia tanta hambre que me comí todos los mangos-  
R: desde cuando me ayudaras?-  
M: desde hoy...se que lo haces por Noodle y yo también lo haré por ella-  
R: hagamoslo entonces tenemos que terminar esta balsa para mañana-  
M: de acuerdo-

_Continuara..._


	17. Cumpleaños

**VOLVÍ! y les tengo el capitulo estaré un poco ocupada ya que ayudare a mi papa que esta construyendo una habitación para mi y le debo de ayudar les debo mil disculpa otra vez y espero poder cumplir con las historias que tengas bonitos días tardes o noches hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les va :D jajaja perdon si no digo eso pero ya me emocione con el hayyyyyyyyy xD **

* * *

Capitulo 17: Cumpleaños

_En los kong..._

2-D apenas despertaba miro su reloj y era muy temprano todabia 2-D no le importo, se levanto de la cama, tomo camino hacia la cocina se sirvió un vaso de leche y vio que en un calendario marcaba con un circulo rojo "cumpleaños de Noodle"...  
2D: o mira hoy es el cumpleaños de Noodle- dio un sorbo a la leche, derrepente abrió los ojos como platos y escupió la leche empezó a toser como si se estuviera ahogando, cuando se le paso se altero un poquito...  
2D: Dios no han llegado Russel y Murdoc y lo peor no tengo ningún regalo paras ella- tomo un suéter y salio de la casa corriendo.

_Devuelta con nuestro aventureros..._

M: oye Russel vez lo que yo veo?-  
R: creo que si o tal vez estés drogado-  
M: llevamos horas remando eso no me afecta-  
R: bien yo veo...creo que es un puerto-  
M: yo veo lo mismo entonces no lo estoy-  
R: bueno acerquémonos mas- remaron otro poco mas y por suerte si era un puerto aunque ellos mismos sabían que no estaban en Inglaterra, preguntaron por el aeropuerto mas cerca, y caminaron hasta el.  
M: porque carajo estamos aquí-  
R: tomaremos un avión-  
M: QUE! Y PORQUE COÑO NO TOMAMOS UN PUTO AVIÓN CUANDO ESTÁBAMOS EN MÉXICO EN VEZ DE ESTAR PEDALEANDO Y NADANDO POR TU JODIDA CULPA!-  
R: en primera cállate por que nos están viendo...en segunda no habían vuelos disponibles en ese entonces y en tercera nadamas nos alcanza para un boleto-  
M: y que vamos a hacer?-  
R: tal vez uno de los dos se esconde en una maleta o...-  
M: ooo mira encontré una maleta-  
R: claro que no... yo vi cuando le querías robar la maleta a ese señor que estaba distraído pero el te vio y empezaron a pelear le diste un golpe le quitaste la maleta y te viniste corriendo para decirme que la encontraste-  
M: y? la policía no me vio eso cuenta-  
R: bien...ahora métete en la maleta-  
M: QUE! yo por que-  
R: crees que yo voy a caber hay?-  
M:...esta bien me meteré pero si muero por falta de aire?-  
R: MÉTETE!-  
M: esta bien esta bien no te enojes-

_Devuelta en los Kong..._.

2-D llegaba con algunas bolsas en las manos y pensó esconderlas en su cuarto, antes de subir las escaleras escucho el ruido de la puerta se asomo tantito y observo que Noodle se dirigía al baño, el retrocedió y se resbalo...  
N: 2-D estas hay?-  
2D:_"MIERDA"_- se levanto rápido y recogió las bolsas, las escondió en un armario que se encontraba por hay abajo.  
N: Tochi estas bien?-  
2D: si...por que la pregunta?-  
N: escuche un ruido y pensé que te avías caído o algo-  
2D: bueno solo me tropecé pero estoy bien-  
N: de acuerdo...ya comiste?-  
2D: em...no-  
N: quieres que te prepare algo?-  
2D: no...no hagas nada en tu día especial-  
N: día especial?-  
2D: si acaso no lo recuerdas?-  
N: no-  
2D: a ver que día es hoy-  
N: 31 de octubre-  
2D: u que se celebra este día-  
N: Hallowen-  
2D: aparte-  
N: emm...-  
2D: es tu cumpleaños no puedo creer que te olvidaras de tu propio cumpleaños-  
N: la verdad esque estuve 5 años fuera y jamas lo celebre así que se me olvido-  
2D: si es así...- saco una cajita de su bolsa y se la dio, ella la abrió y dentro estaba un collar en forma de corazón y atrás decía "te quiero mucho" ella se sonrojo un poco y para que 2-D no lo notara lo abrazo...  
2D: no pude hacerte una fiesta pero compre algunos regalos mas para ti-  
N: no debiste hacerlo enserio- se puso aun mas roja por lo que 2-D fue capaz de gastar por ella, pero esta vez 2-D lo noto, se acerco a ella...demasiado cerca, le toco la frente y ella se puso aun mas roja.  
2D: no tienes fiebre...por que estas tan roja?-  
N: es...eso no importa...tu ve por las demas cosas-  
2D: de acuerdo-

_De nuevo con los dos faltantes..._

R: hey Murdoc deja de patalear-  
M: eso a mi que... me estoy quedando sin aire hace horas que ya llegamos y no me has sacado de aquí-  
R: bueno si eso quieres- abre la maleta y Murdoc cae de cara -feliz?-  
M: esta bien que me hayas sacado pero lo hubieras hecho con cuidado-  
R: eso no me lo dijiste-  
M:...bien en donde estamos-  
R: a unos cuantos pasos de llegar-  
M: por fin estaré de nuevo en mi casa junto con mi Winnebago-  
R: y-  
M: y que?-  
R: es la razón por la que vinimos hasta acá-  
M: mmm...a si y con Noodle-

Otra vez en los kong...

N: si te estoy ganando-  
2D: eso ni lo pienses nadie me gana en este juego-  
N: pero yo si-  
2D: jaja te arrebase te lo dije-  
N: mmmmm...- Noodle empuja a 2-D y a este se le cae el control, pero para cuando lo levanta ella ya había ganado.  
N: si gane!-  
2D: eso fue trampa-  
N: claro que no-  
2D: claro que si-  
N: que no-  
2D: que si-  
N: noo-  
2D: sii-  
N: no-  
2D: si-  
N: no-  
2D: bueno si no confiesas por las buenas confesaras por las malas- el empieza a hacerle cosquillas a Noodle  
N: jajaja para por favor-  
2D: confiesa que hiciste trampa-  
N: jajaj nunca jajaja-  
2D: entonces seguiré-  
N: jajaja no esta bien hice trampa pero para ya jajaja-  
2D: eso quería escuchar-  
N: que malo- cuando Noodle intenta parase ella queda cerca del rostro de 2-D haciendo que ellos dos se sonrojen de muerte, los empezaron a acercarse mas, pero antes de unir un beso tocan la puerta y ellos se separan rápidamente...  
2D: yo...yo...abro-  
N: s..si- un poco apenado fue abrir la puerta pero al ver a las dos personas faltantes se le quito lo apenado...  
2D: hey Noodle tienes visitas-  
N: quienes son?-  
2D: si vienes lo descubrirás- Noodle se dirigió a la puerta se emociono al ver a...  
N: Russel...Murdoc!-  
M: por dios eres tu Noodle estas mas...-  
R: grande y madura-  
N: eso es lo de menos- les dio un abrazo a los dos - y porque están tan sucios?-  
M:...no preguntes por cierto como es tu cumpleaños te compre un...celular-  
R: no que no traías dinero?-  
M: lo compre antes de que me arrestaran era para ella...y aunque me duela decirlo pero por si acaso compre un celular para cada uno... este es tuyo Russel y este el de 2-D-  
2D: pero Ya tengo uno-  
M: PUES TE JODES PORQUE GASTE DINERO-  
2D: almenos tengo dos-  
R: que nobleza de tu parte-  
N: muchas gracias Mudz-  
M: si ya aquí tengo el mio todos felices...con su permiso me iré a bañar-  
R: bueno seré el segundo en bañarse mientras cuéntame porque te fuiste Noodle-  
N: es una larga historia mientras toma asiento-  
Entonces el grupo ya estaba completo de nuevo, Noodle le contó todo a Russel y después a Murdoc, ella también tuvo la idea de darle las canciones que ella escribió a Murdoc después ya que su mente se le había ocurrido otra canción,tocaron un poco para ver si todavía recordaban sus canciones y afortunadamente si...  
M: Gorillaz regreso-  
R: parece que si-  
N: exacto-  
2D: concuerdo con ustedes-

Continuara...


	18. De regreso

**Heyyy sigo viva no he muerto xD esque tuve que mover algunos muebles para mi nuevo cuarto y la computadora la guardamos 2 días así que no pude escribir la historia pero ya estoy aquí así que hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les va**

* * *

Capitulo 17: De regreso

2D: bueno ya estamos todos y todavía nos acordamos de algunas canciones así que todo esta bien...-  
M: claro que no lo esta idiota tenemos que pensar en un nuevo álbum-  
2D: y luego?-  
M: pues...ponte a escribir canciones imbécil-  
2D: si lo haré por eso no te preocupes...por cierto no sabes donde esta Russel y Noodle?-  
M: Noodle esta en su cuarto y Russel salio quien sabe para que-  
2D: mmmm...bien me retirare a mi cuarto aver si surge una idea-  
M: como digas-  
R: hoooola chicos no sabia que estaban aquí-  
2D: hola Russel...-  
M: hasta que llegas...que llevas en esa caja?-  
R: cual?-  
M: la que llevas en las manos-  
R: ahh esta caja...es un...es el regalo de Noodle-  
2D: puedo saber qu...-  
M: que hay a dentro-  
R: es de ella no tuyo...aaa no te muevas!-  
2D: se muev...-  
M: enserio que o quien esta hay adentro-  
R: te digo que es de Noodle-  
2D: si pero...-  
M: si es de Noodle ella lo tendrá que abrir...te acompaño a darcelo-  
R: como me irritas-  
M: y tu ami...andando-  
2D: jamas me dejan hablar u.u -llegaron a la habitación de Noodle y tocaron la puerta  
N: emm...quien es?-  
R: soy yo Russel-  
M: y Murdoc-  
2D: Y 2-D!-  
M: no grites Face-ache!-  
N: oh! estem en un momento esperen- esperaron como 1 minuto y porfin Noodle abrio la puerta.  
R: a si Noodle ayer se me olvido darte tu regalo pero hoy te lo daré-  
N: es una caja muy grande...no deviste molestarte Russel-  
R: claro que no ademas es tu cumpleaños y no me gusta no darte nada-  
M: ábrelo!-  
R: te puedes esperar-  
M: ash ya que- Noodle metió la caja a su habitación con un poco de dificultad Russel ayudo a Noodle a abrir la caja mientras que Murdoc y 2-D esperaban ansiosos para ver que era...  
N: vaya...-  
2D y Murdoc: QUE ES!-  
N: es un mono!-  
2D: que?...-  
M: como?...-  
R: así es chicos un mono pensé que querías a un amiguito-  
M: pero un mono Russel? oye ya tenemos a 2-D para que mas monos-  
2D: si para que mas...oye yo no me parezco a un mono!-  
M: claro que si!-  
R: bueno déjense de quejar de mi regalo ustedes dieron el suyo pues este es el mio-  
M: pero un jodido mono ya te dije que con 2-D es mas que suficiente-  
2D: no tengo ningún aspecto de mono-  
M: eras mas mono que ese mono-  
R: eso no tiene sentido a lo que dijiste-  
2D: pero no me parezco a un mono-  
M: aunque tu no lo creas te pareces muchísimo-  
N: pueden dejar de pelear?-  
R: que tiene que le haya regalado un mono!-  
M: que no quiero mantener a otro mono-  
N: PUEDEN DEJAR DE PELEAR!  
2D: tu mama es un mono!-  
M: QUE!-  
2D: estem yo...waaaaaaaaa-  
M: VEN AQUÍ MARICA NADIE INSULTA A MI FAMILIA!-  
2D: no era mi intención-  
M: DEJARTE MUERTO SERA UNA INTENCIÓN!-  
2D: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-  
N: almenos ya se fueron-  
R: perdón si no te gusto tu regalo pero pensé que tal...- Russel fue interrumpido por un abrazo de Noodle que lo dejo callado.  
N: es perfecto...gracias-  
R: denada...y como lo llamaras-  
N: siempre he querido una mascota y elegí el nombre hace mucho se llamara...Mike-  
R: bonito nombre Noods pero te dejo tengo que hacer la cena-  
N: QUE! TAN RÁPIDO ES DE NOCHE!-  
R: si porque-  
N: emm no por nada bien bajare cuando este lista-  
R: de acuerdo-  
M: TE VAS A MORIR IDIOTA!-  
2D: YA TE DIJE QUE LO SENTÍA!-  
M: ESO NO VASTA!-  
R: USTEDES DOS VALLANSE A PELEAR A OTRO LADO PORQUE YO VOY A COCINAR!-  
2D: TE ACOMPAÑO RUSSEL!-  
M: NOOOO TU ACOMPAÑARAS A NADIE- se mete abajo de la mesa y antes de que  
2-D saliera Murdoc lo atrapa y se lo lleva arrastrando...  
2D: AYUDA!-  
R: uf por fin puedo cocinar en paz-

_5 minutos después..._

M: que agotador-  
R: ya esta la cen...y 2-D?-  
M: antes di que no lo deje en su tumba-  
R: no tienes remedio-  
M: y que...- tomo su celular y marco un numero  
R: a quien llamaras?-  
M: al dibujante de crayones y al cantante de cuarta-  
R: Damon y Jamie?-  
M: si esos-  
R: para que-  
M: para que vallan preparando su dinero y que sepan que seguimos vivos-  
R: bueno has lo que tengas que hacer llamare a Noodle para que venga a cenar-  
J: Hola?-  
M: Hola idiota que te cuenta la vida-  
J: VEJETE! pensé que estabas muerto-  
M: si yo también te extrañe-  
J:...para que llamaste-  
M: bueno solo que Noodle regreso-  
J: enserio que bien podre ir a saludarla?-  
M: nooooo-  
J: deja de bromear-  
M: la segunda cosa que te quiero decir es que preparamos un nuevo álbum para que sepas y guardes dinero para nosotros-  
J: que detallista eres-  
M: y el según famoso cantante de blur?-  
J: quien? Damon? esta ensayando con ellos-  
M: bien era todo lo que te iba a decir...jódete-  
J: PIÉRDETE!-  
M: si adiós- justo cuando colgó entro 2-D todo moreteado del ojo, de los brazos y sangraba de la nariz.  
M: empieza a escribir canciones es lo único que te pido-  
2D: como digas- y empezó a subir las escaleras con dificultad en dirección a su cuarto  
R: deberías dejar de tratarlo así-  
M: se acostumbra-  
R: pero no entiendo como te sigue obedeciendo-  
M: yo lo salve me tiene que obedecer-  
R: le diste casa okey pero el puede conseguirlo por si solo-  
M: ya dejémonos de pleitos...tratare de no golpearlo mucho-  
R: mas te vale-

2-D iba a entrar a su cuarto cuando Noodle sale de su habitación y lo ve...

N: que te paso 2-D san-  
2D: no pasa nada solo unos golpes de Murdoc-  
N: entra a tu habitación traeré el botiquín-  
2D: estas bien gracias Noodle-  
Mientras iba a buscar el botiquín se enojo de la forma en que trata Murdoc a 2-D pensó que tal vez hablaría con Murdoc para arreglarlo de la forma menos cruel posible, cuando trajo el botiquín entro a la habitación de 2-D...  
N: bien ahora déjame ver en donde te golpeo- reviso sus brazos estaban moreteados y con algunas heridas que las limpio, también tuvo que hacer algo vergonzoso para ella..  
N: em...2-D podrías alzarte la playera- estaba roja pero tenia la cabeza baja para que no lo notara, 2-D sin decir nada lo hiso, Noodle se sorprendió al ver varios rasguños algunas cortas y otras largas las limpio con cuidado y después lo vendo.  
N: ya esta- 2-D tenia la cabeza baja y no le respondió nada, ella se acerco a el como queriendo besarlo, el reacciono y se puso sonrojado.  
2D: lo...lo siento...solo que...no quiero que te molestes en curarme...no quiero ser una carga para ti-  
N: carga?- soltó una carcajada dejando a 2-D extrañado  
2D: que es...ta gracioso-  
N: no eres una carga...me gusta cuidarte quiero que estés bien eso es todo-  
2D: y yo también quiero que estés bien...pero no lo puedo hacer si ni siquiera puedo protegerme- Noodle lo abrazo y el correspondió, cuando se separaron el se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en lo labios que dejo paralizada a Noodle, ella salio de la habitación rápido después de unos minutos tocaron a su puerta..  
2D: pasee-  
R: hey D le he hablado a Noodle para que venga a cenar pero no quiere tu sabes la razón de porque?- al escuchar eso bajo la cabeza _"como llegue a enamorarme de ella? ademas jamas sentirá lo que yo siento...lo he arruinado todo pensé que si me rechazaba aun así nos seguiríamos divirtiendo pero perdí su cariño su felicidad todo lo demas ahora que hago sin ella"_  
R: D estas bien?-  
2D: eh? si solo que nose porque ella no quiere cenar-  
R:...quieres cenar si no para que bajes ahora-  
2D: mmm... no creo gracias pero yo tampoco tengo hambre-  
R: esta bien-2-D se sentó en su cama saco un cuaderno y pensó a que se le viniera una idea para una canción, mientras que Noodle tocaba su nueva canción que había echo, demostraba sus sentimientos a 2-D pero ella también estaba dudosa _"si enverad lo amo porque lo rechace tal vez piense mal de mi...yo...no quiero eso" _se recostó en su cama y dejo escapar una pequeña lagrima.

_Continuara..._


	19. Amor entre quien

**HOLA! como esta? espero que bien...tengan bonitos días y espero que les guste este capitulo entonces...hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les vaa :D **

_Capitulo 19: Amor entre quien..._

N: quien es?-  
2D: soy...yo 2-D...mira solo quiero pedirte perdón por lo de ayer eso es todo-  
N:...entra-  
2D:...bueno...yo no quiero que me desprecies por ese error que cometí...yo se que fui un idiota pero para que lo sepas de una vez...yo...yo...te amo y se que suena estúpido pero si tu no me amas almenos déjame quererte como hermano y...-  
N: NO!- ella tenia la cabeza baja  
2D:...ya veo- 2-D se iba a retirar de la habitación, pero Noodle lo detiene de la playera, el voltea y observa que Noodle temblaba en ese momento ella levanta la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lagrimas...  
N: NO!...ya no quiero que sigas siendo mi hermano...ya no mas...yo también te amo...- no podía contener las lagrimas y abrazo a 2-D, después que se le pasaron las lagrimas, los dos se miraron fijamente y se unieron en un beso muy tierno, después se separaron...  
2D: entonces...Noodle...quieres...quieres ser mi...

_En otro lado..._

M: uiiii...sentí escalofríos-  
R: y eso?-  
M: no se suele darme escalofríos cuando algo malo pasa-  
R: crees que le haya sucedido algo malo a Noodle?-  
M: tal vez-  
R: bien regresemos ya es todo lo que llevaremos-  
M: es...demasiada comida-  
R: odias venir a comprar así que por si acaso-  
M: sabes podríamos aver mandado a 2-D y a Noodle-  
R: ya venimos no des mas opciones-  
M: okey larguémonos de aquí-

_Por fin en los Kong..._

M: aghh por fin llegamos-  
R: no seas dramático-  
M: no lo soy si no que varias señoras se nos quedaban viendo-  
R: eso que tiene que ver?-  
M: olvídalo vete a cocinar-  
R: como tu ordenes-  
M:...NOODLE...FACE-ACHE YA LLEGAMOS!-  
R: no tienes porque gritar-  
2D: em si...hola-  
N: aaa ya llegaron?-  
M: si porque que esperaban que no desaparecieramos?-  
N: no...no para nada jeje-  
M: están raros hoy-  
2D: no creo que no-  
N: para nada por que lo dices-  
M:... los vigilo-  
R: bien ya esta la comida-  
N: tan rápido? vaya me sorprendes Russel-  
R: es fácil cocinar no es de sorprenderse-  
N: a no? yo tardo como 2 horas en cocinar-  
M: si si comida lo que sea ahora comamos pacíficamente- y bien comieron calladitos aunque 2-D y Noodle se echaban Murdoc empezó a sospechar desde ese entonces , pasaron una semana completa y Murdoc casi no los veía mucho a cada rato salían a pasear o se quedaban juntos viendo películas...hasta que un día...  
M: sabes Russel sospecho que hay algo entre Noodle y 2-D-  
R: eh? por que-  
M: pues siempre están "ocupados"-  
R: solo por eso?-  
M: joder Russel siempre salen siempre están juntos y se echan miradas cuando comemos-  
R: tal vez si haiga algo entre ellos-  
M: ...donde esta 2-D?-  
R: por que quiere saber-  
M: nadamas-  
R: esta con Noodle en la sala-  
M: donde los queria-  
R: que dijiste?-  
M: nada- se retiro de donde estaba y se dirigió a la sala, los espió un momento y lo que pudo ver es que ellos estaban abrazados pero se enfureció mas cuando los dos se besaron.  
M: TU! COMO TE ATREVES A ANDAR CON MI PEQUEÑA!-  
2D: que? espera yo no...- Murdoc agarro del cuello a 2-D y después lo aventó al suelo, le empezó a dar patadas en el estomago y después en el rostro que 2-D trataba de cubrirse...  
N: YA BASTA DÉJALO EN PAZ!-  
M: TU TE CALLAS ESTÚPIDA ME HAS DECEPCIONADO-  
N: Murdoc...-  
2D: como te atreves Murdoc- decía mientras se levantaba con dificulta y se ponía de rodillas...  
M: NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLAR ESTÚPIDO...-  
2D: AQUÍ EL ESTÚPIDO ERES TU!...COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE ESTÚPIDA A TU PROPIA HIJA?! YO LA AMO ¡ESO ES SER ESTÚPIDO MURDOC!?- Murdoc se desespero mas al saber que 2-D tenia razón, Murdoc levanto la mano dispuesto a darle una bofetada, pero en ese entonces Noodle se pone enfrente de 2-D, la bofetada cayo sobre ella y la marca del manazo latía en su mejilla, fue tan fuerte el golpe que ella escupió sangre, 2-D y Murdoc quedaron petrificados hasta que reaccionaron, Murdoc cayo de rodillas y 2-D la apretó en un abrazo...  
N:...2-D no me aprietes tan fuerte me duele- le dedico una sonrisa aun con ese hilo de sangre que estaba embarrada en su boca, 2-D la miro y no pudo evitar llorar oculto su rostro en la espalda de Noodle.  
N: no llores por favor-  
2D: todo esto fue mi culpa...soy un completo marica jamas podre protegerte-  
N: no te digas así eres la persona que mas amo y haría lo que fuera para que este bien-  
2D: y yo que? acaso seré un inútil para siempre-  
N: no seras la persona que me enseño a amar-  
2D:...perdonarme-  
N: no hay nada de que te tenga que perdonar-  
2D: te amo-  
N: y yo mas- en ese momento llego Russel que al notar a Noodle y a 2-D arrodillados y a Murdoc también no supo que decir...  
M: perdóname princesa por favor perdóname- el también comenzó a llorar dando golpes al piso, 2-D dejo de abrazar a Noodle para que ella fuera con el y eso hiso...  
N: si...- Murdoc levanto la cabeza mirando hacia Noodle  
M: que?-  
N: que si te perdono...papa- el sin decir nada también la abrazo pero no podia evitar dejar de llorar  
M: soy un idiota verdad?-  
N: no lo eres...si no que eres un inmaduro eso es todo-  
M:...aceptare tu relación con 2-D...pero no quiero que alguien me quite a la niña que yo mismo eduque y que quise como nunca-  
N: jamas me apartaran de tu lado...eres mi papa por que habría de querer que me separaran de ti?- se quedaron unos minutos abrazados mientras que Russel ayudaba a 2-D a levantarse y le entregaba el botiquín cuando, Murdoc decidió irse a dormir, Russel ya lo había echo pero Murdoc antes de irse se fijo en las sala donde estaba Noodle que curaba las heridas de 2-D y después se dieron un tierno beso...  
M:_"espero no equivocarme contigo Face-ache"_- y se retiro a dormir un poco triste por lo que le había echo a Noodle.

_Continuara..._


	20. Accidente

**hola buenos dias tardes o noches espero que les vallan justando estos capítulos sin mas que decir hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les va :D**

* * *

Capitulo 20: Accidente

R: ya esta el desayuno-  
N: que bien ya tengo hambre-  
M: que bien me alegro-  
R: que te pasa viejo te vez...demacrado-  
M: no preguntes porque-  
R: ni siquiera me interesa- todos se habían sentado y después de unos minutos llego 2-D...  
2D: perdón por llegar tarde...por cierto buenos días- se acerco a Noodle, le dio un beso en la mejilla en donde resivio el manazo y se sentó a su lado haciendo gruñir a Murdoc...  
R: cálmate Murdoc-  
M: eso no sirve de nada aun no confió en ese idiota-  
R: yo opino que D es capaz de cuidarla-  
2D: que?-  
R: verdad D que eres capaz de cuidarla?-  
2D: em si de eso no tienen porque dudarlo yo la cuidare-  
R: ya lo ves yo confió en el- Murdoc dio otro gruñido y una mirada enojada hacia 2-D  
M: AUN ASÍ NO CONFIÓ EN TI IDIOTA! PRIMERO TIENES QUE DEMOSTRAR QUE ERES CAPAZ DE CUIDARLA MIENTRAS NO TIENESDERECHO DE DECIR QUE LA CUIDARAS!- se levanto de la mesa bruscamente y se fue a la calle  
N: sabia que no aceptaria-  
R: descuida solo que tu eres su hija y como lo eres le cuesta mucho aceptar que andes con alguien y mucho menos con 2-D-  
N: osea que tu tampoco quieres que sea feliz?-  
R: QUE?! no...yo...no me refiero a eso...tu sabes que te queremos y no queremos que cambies-  
N: jamas cambiare y lo sabes-  
2D: pero por que me echan toda la culpa a mi?-  
R: quieren saber lo que pienso de ustedes?-  
N: que?-  
R: acepto que ustedes estén juntos-  
N: gracias Russel- le da un abrazo  
R: si...ahora si me permiten me iré a lavar los platos-  
2D: oye Noodle-  
N: si?-  
2D: crees que Murdoc llegue aceptar lo nuestro-  
N: no lo se pero el debe entender-  
2D: sabes que el seria capaz de cualquier cosa para separarnos-  
N: pues que lo intente pero no permitiré que nada ni nadie me impidan estar a tu lado-  
2D: aparte de eso tengo un duda mas...cuando el dijo que tenia que demostrar que enverad te cuidaría...incluso yo sentí que mentía-  
N: porque?-  
2D: ya te lo dije Noodle no puedo defenderme por mi solo...cuando no estas a mi lado soy una basura como dice Murdoc...pero cuando estas a mi lado me siento fuerte solo por ti...y haré todo lo posible para demostrar que te amo mas que a nadie- Noodle lo miro un momento y después le dedico una sonrisa  
N: ya me lo has demostrado- ambos se dieron un beso lleno dulzura.

_En otroooo ladooooo..._

Murdoc estaba sentado en una banca del parque con una tomando una botella de cerveza...

M: _"no puedo enojarme con Noodle simplemente no puedo...pero que se cree ese idiota para andar con Noodle así como así...acaso ella piensa que no la dejo ser feliz?...ademas no me afectaría nada que ellos estén juntos tal vez le de una oportunidad al idiota"_- se levanto de la banca y empezó a caminar con la cabeza baja y las manos metidas en las bolsas de sus pantalones.  
Desde atrás venia un carro en alta velocidad y cuando vio que el semáforo se puso en rojo trato de frenar pero no podía...los frenos estaban rotos, al gente estaba pasando y cuando vieron que ese carro no frenaba se apartaron, el carro se desvió. Murdoc estaba distraído y cuando escucho el ruido del carro volteo y antes reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde, el carro había arrollado a Murdoc , algunas personas se había acercado a el para ver si seguía vivo, y unas de las personas le había revisado los signos vitales y grito -SIGUE VIVO!- en ese momento algunos ayudaron a empujar el carro con éxito, de inmediato llamaron a una ambulancia que no tardo en llegar y se lo llevo.

_En los kong..._

R: NOODLE! PODRÍAS CONTESTAR TU YO ESTOY OCUPADO!-  
N: de acuerdo- venia bajando las escaleras seguida por 2-D ella contesto y 2-D solo se recargo en la pared observando a Noodle.  
Russel y 2-D solo pudieron escuchar el grito de Noodle decir -QUE!- mientras derramaba lagrimas que poco a poco salían, se le quedaron viendo con algo de preocupación, después entre susurro dijo -gracias por avisarme- despego el teléfono lentamente de su oreja y lo puso en su lugar.  
R: que te dijeron Noodle?- tenia un nudo en la gargante y no podía decir nada,ella se acerco lentamente hacia ellos pero derrepente le fallaron las piernas y perdió el equilibrio pero antes de caer al piso 2-D alcanzo a sostenerla, 2-D la miro y vio que sus ojos demostraban tristeza algo malo había pasado.  
R: por favor Noodle dime que te han dicho- Noodle no se lo quería decir se sentía destrozada se sentó completamente en el piso abrazando las piernas de 2-D y ella trato de hablar aunque casi no quería...  
N: un carro arrollo a Murdoc...esta en el hospital pero...esta muy grabe- cuando dijo lo ultimo no pudo evitar llorar y empezó a jalar la playera de 2-D, cubriendo su rostro, 2-D no soportaba verla isa se puso de cunclillas y le dio un abrazo.  
R: quieres que vallamos?- Noodle separo un momento su rostro del hombro de 2-D y le asintio con la cabeza, salieron de hay, Russel le había dicho a 2-D que el se iría caminando porque había mucho trafico y se tardarían mucho en llegar, y 2-D llevaría a Noodle en su carro porque ella no tenia ganas de caminar.  
2D: Noodle quita esa cara no me gusta verte así-  
N: pero...todo esto fue mi culpa si le hubiéramos dicho antes esto no habría pasado-  
2D: claro que no es tu culpa fue un accidente y no sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, ademas yo creo que Murdoc estará bien el siempre lo ha estado y se esmera en vivir yo creo en ello- Noodle lo miro con algunas lagrimas en los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa.  
2D: me gusta verte sonreír te ves mas hermosa de lo que eres- ella se sonrojo quiso evitarlo pero no podía.  
2D: también me gusta cuando te sonrojas- cuando el trafico se disolvió llegaron mas rapido, cuando salieron del auto de dieron un beso y entraron agarrados de la mano, preguntaron en que habitación se encontraba, luego se dirigieron a ella y afuera se encontraba Russel sentado.  
R: hasta que llegan-  
N: Russel sabes algo de Murdoc?-  
R: no me han dicho nada solo que tiene un pierna herida-  
2D: no nos queda de otra que esperar-

_Con Murdoc que todavía estaba inconsciente..._

-Doctor usted cree que podrá caminar?-  
- si de eso yo estoy seguro pero el problema esque respira con dificultad-  
- DOCTOR LO ESTAMOS PERDIENDO!-  
- no puede ser...enfermera traiga a los demas-  
- enseguida- la enfermera salio corriendo haciendo que Noodle se preocupe mas.  
N: lo quiero ver-  
R: Noodle cálmate ellos lo arreglaran-  
N: LO QUIERO VER 2-D POR FAVOR DÉJAME VERLO-  
2D: lo siento Noodle hay que ver que sale de todo esto- 2-D la estaba abrazando para que no se le ocurriera entrar hay.  
Los demas doctores sin pensar mas usaron electroshok, llegaron al máximo de volts pero Murdoc no reaccionaba, los doctores sin mas opciones para salvarlo decidió darles la noticia a los demas.  
Murdoc ya estaba muerto pero apareció en un lugar obscuro con cráteres de magma y gritos que pedían ayuda el conocía ese lugar, enfrente de el apareció aquel demonio que le dio el collar y con el que hiso trato...(llamemoslo DIABLO)

Diablo: has llegado no esperábamos tu llegada-  
M: que hago aquí?-  
Diablo: estas en el infierno aquí te pudrirás gustosamente-  
M: que? yo no puedo estar muerto-  
Diablo: error...lo estas yo jamas traigo humanos aquí...ahora te doy la bienvenida a tu sufrimiento...tengo unos amigos que ya quieren jugar contigo...- el diablo ya le había dado la espalada para irse, y algunas risitas macabras empezaron a oírse asustando a Murdoc, el no quería quedarse hay no supo que hacer pensó en algo rápido y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue algo estúpido pero era lo único que se le ocurrió...  
M: espera...tengo un trato- el diablo paro y se volteo para ver a Murdoc  
Diablo: un trato y que es?-  
M: si me dejas ir de aquí te daré una alma mas limpia y pura que la mía-  
Diablo:...suena interesante eres capaz de traicionar a esa alma que me dices?-  
M:...si- Murdoc no sabia a quien le daría pero lo dijo con tal de que lo dejara salir  
Diablo: de acuerdo el trato esta echo te doy 3 mese para que me traigas a esa alma de la que me dices o si no te llevare a ti-  
M: pero con eso también puedo pagar mi deuda?-  
Diablo: almas de las que me dice hay muy pocas así que...si también pagarías tu deuda- un humo negro empezó a dalia del piso cubriendo a Murdoc y desapareciendo de ese lugar, abrió los ojos y lo primero que escucho fue un grito -NO ES CIERTO!- el reconoció la voz al instante...  
M: Noodle?- los doctores que estaba hay fijaron su mirada a Murdoc y se sorprendieron y una enfermera le fue a decir al doctor que les dio la noticia a los demas, enseguida el doctor y los demas entraron observaron que Murdoc forcejeaba con los demas doctores...  
M: SUÉLTENME MALDITOS IDIOTAS!-  
- señor tranquilizase usted sufrió un accidente-  
M: ESO YA LO SE SOLO QUITENME ESTOS CABLES!-  
N: MUDZ!- Murdoc dirijo la mirada hacia la puerta a y vio a Noodle que tenia lagrimas en los ojos, sin decir nada mas ella corrió hacia el y lo abrazo, le dolió pero le correspondió al abrazo.  
N: perdóname-  
M: no hay nada de que te tenga que perdonar esto fue un accidente- mientras la abrazaba dirijo otra vez la mirada pero a 2-D, cuando 2-D se dio cuenta que lo miraba pensó que no lo quería ver y empezó a retirarse lentamente hasta que escucho -VEN AQUÍ IDIOTA!- 2-D se regreso y con miedo se acerco a la puerta.  
M: QUE VENGAS!-  
2D: que pasa-  
N: ahora que le dirás-  
M: nada Noodle-  
N: entonces-  
M: bueno tome una decisión respecto a ustedes dos...- Noodle y 2-D se pusieron nerviosos a su respuesta -...la verdad Noodle prefiero que estés con este idiota a que este con alguien mas- fue el día mas feliz de su vida Murdoc estaba bien y lo mejor esque había receptado su relación...  
R: bien ya nos tenemos que ir-  
N: no me puedo quedar con Mudz?-  
- lo siento niña pero necesita descansar-  
R: ya oíste a la enfermera...vayámonos ya-  
M: ve Noodle ya te cause mucha preocupación necesitas descansar yo estaré bien ademas me cuidaras perfectamente- dijo enviándole una sonrisa pervertida a la enfermera...  
- por cierto se quedara aquí 3 días y usara muletas como 1 mes y medio-  
2D: bueno no es mucho tiempo que digamos-  
N: entonces ya me voy que descanses-  
2D: adiós-  
R:igual-  
M: si adiós- los demas se retiraron, se recargo en la almohada y se puso a pensar en lo que le había ofrecido al diablo -_" que alma le podre dar no conozco ninguna que yo sepa"_

_Continuara..._


	21. Nuevo álbum en progreso

**holaaaaa espero que estén bien este capitulo es muy corto lo se pero no tuve mucha imaginación hoy pero estoy ocupada pintando mi cuarto y ya quiero terminar para seguir esta historia tranquilamente bueno que les vaya bien hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les va.**

* * *

Capitulo 21: Nuevo álbum en progreso...

Habían pasado los 3 días y Murdoc ya estaba bien pero su pierna no, ese día Noodle y 2-D fueron a recoger a Murdoc les dieron sus medicamentos y se fueron a los kong, se les dificulto sostener a Murdoc para que subiera las escaleras pero si lo lograron cuando entraron vieron a Russel platicando con Damon y con su buen camarada Jamie...

M: que fea bienvenida me dan-

R: que porque dices eso-

M: en primera Noodle y 2-D me dejaron caer...-

N: fue un accidente a 2-D le dio un calambre en el hombro y yo te solté para ayudarlo-

M: pero me soltaste hasta tú lo dijiste-

N: em okey te solté perdón-

M:...la segunda es que esta aquí Damon y Jamie es la peor bienvenida-

J: no venimos por ti vejete venimos para ver a Noodle-

D: por dios Noodle estas más alta-

N: DAMON!- va hacia a él y lo abraza e igual le da un abrazo a Jamie

D: cómo has estado-

N: por ahora estoy bien-

M: ya se enteraron de la "nueva" noticia?-

R: cual noticia?-

M: o apuesto que lo quieren saber verdad-

2D: cual noticia!?-

J: no provoques tención y dilo-

M: Noodle y 2-D andan juntos- Damon y Jamie se quedaron callados después los dos dirigieron la mirada a Noodle mientras que 2-D solo se sonrojo al igual que Noodle.

R:...em no tienen hambre?- Damon fue el único en quitar la mirada de Noodle

D: si yo tengo hambre-

J: NO CAMBIES DE TEMA DAMON!-

D: ah? cierto...Noodle que es eso de que andas con el-

J: yo no me lo creo Murdoc-

M: pues que te lo diga ella-

2D: esperen esto creo que lo puedo explicar yo-

N:...no te preocupes 2-D san yo se los puedo decir-

2D: bueno entonces los dos-

N:...bueno lo que dice Murdoc es verdad...yo estoy con 2-D-

D: y se puede saber porque?-

2D: bueno surgió el amor así como así- Jamie dio un gran suspiro

J: bueno ya no los molestamos más se me olvido que tenemos un cita-

D: cita? los dos teniendo una cita con una sola mujer?-

J: no a esa clase de citas Damon...una cita con un cliente-

D: ahhh está bien...bien adiós Noodle espero que te haga feliz-

J: también espero eso- y los dos se retiraron

R: eso fue fácil-

2D: demasiado-

N: no lo espere así-

2D:...un momento y Murdoc?-

R: no lo vi irse- escucharon derrepente un ruido y se dirigieron arriba, encontraron a Murdoc tirado en el piso

N: Murdoc que te dije de irte solo aun no sabes usar las muletas u.u -

M: después me regañas primero ayúdenme- lo ayudaron a levantarse

R: primero aprende a usar esas muletas-

M: que querías yo quería ir al baño y ninguno de ustedes me hacía aso-

R: será porque no nos dijiste nada-

M: enserio? quieres que pida ir al baño como niño pequeño?-

N: no era exactamente eso-

2D: quieres que te enseñemos a usar esas muletas?-

M: no...usarlas es como jugar videojuegos pero más fácil-

2D: pero no siquiera sabes jugar-

M: Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER ESTO ES FÁCIL YA LO VERÁN!- agarro sus muletas de nuevo y dio un paso pero al instante se cayo

N: te dije-

R: ahora quieres aprender o no?-

M: después reclaman ayúdenme a levantarme-

R: primero contesta y después te ayudamos-

M:...aagghh de acuerdo ayúdenme a usar estas muletas-

2D: concedido- en fin ayudaron todo el día a Murdoc a usar las muletas, al final lo consiguió aunque se enojaba cuando se le dificultaba subir escaleras o cuando no podía subir a su winnebago, todos ya estaba en sus habitaciones y Noodle estaba revisando sus canciones hasta que escucho un ruido proveniente del pasillo, salió de su cuarto y el ruido venia de la cocina se asomó tantito y vio a Murdoc que gruñía porque casi podía servirse un vaso de agua con un solo brazo, ella se dirigió a el...

M: Noodle...lo siento si hice mucho ruido es qué JODER NO PUEDO SERVIRME UN PUTO VASO DE AGUA!- Noodle lo miro y le agarro la mano...

N: descuida Mudz yo lo hago- le quito el vaso y lo ayudo a servirse -aquí tienes-

M: gra...gracias-

N: descuida veras que dejaras de usar esas estúpidas muletas-

M: eso es lo único que espero cariño- ella le mando una sonrisa, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro a su cuarto, paso algunas horas y todavía seguía revisando sus canciones estaba cansada y se recoso un momento...

N:"pobre Murdoc le ha ido muy mal en estos días...si tuviera lago para animarlo"- ella reacciono a lo que pensó -"tener algo para animarlo...claro que lo tengo"- se sentó de rodillas en la cama y miro sus canciones alegremente -"esto tal vez lo anime...saber que sacaremos un nuevo álbum sera genial"- se dirigió a su armario saco una caja de metal grande y metió las canciones hay, Mientras que 2-D hacia lo mismo para Murdoc ya que desde hace unos idas le había pedido que hiciera almenos algunas canciones, hasta que tocaron su puerta...

2D: contraseña?-

N: emm...hola?-

2D: contraseña invalida-

N: a porfis déjame entrar-

2D: no hasta que me digas la contraseña-

N: mmm...veamos...te amo?-

2D: aceptada-

N:...me siento sola así que vine a ver qué haces-

2D: tratando de hacer unas canciones-

N: vaya...-

2D: aunque me he quedado sin ideas-

N: te parece si...creamos una canción tu y yo?-

2D: buena idea-

N: pero expresa lo que tu sientes por mi y yo expresare lo que yo siento por ti te parece?-

2D: que exprese lo que yo siento por ti? ya tuvo que la canción es infinita- Noodle lo abrazo y le dio un beso...

N: bien tu creas el primer verso y yo el segundo y después tu y después yo-

2D: vamos a ver- 2-D jugaba con su lápiz mientras pensaba en algo hasta que se le ocurrió algo y empezó a escribir Noodle lo miraba con curiosidad, 2-D le regreso el cuaderno y Noodle leyó lo primero que escribió...

N: 2-D san -

2D: que pasa? esta mal si no para escribir otra-

N: no es eso...-

2D: que es entonces?-

N: en verdad esto es lo que sientes por mí?-

2D: eso y más- Noodle no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas y para que 2-D no se preocupara se lanzó sobre el que hiso que se cayera en la cama, los dos se miraron tiernamente y se dedicaron beso muy tierno, Noodle se recostó sobre su pecho y ambos se quedaron dormidos derrepente.

_Continuara..._


	22. Sorpresas

**Lo siento esta es corta pero quería hacerlo afuerzas les debo otra disculpa pero después lo subiré mas largo cuando tenga un poco mas de tiempo que tengan bonito día :D**

* * *

Capitulo 22: sorpresas

Noodle había despertado y se dio cuenta que estaba con 2-D lo movió tantito y despertó, ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa hasta que tocaron la puerta...  
M: HABRÉ LA PUERTA IMBÉCIL NO QUIERO ESPERAR!-  
N: hay no es Murdoc-  
2D: que aremos-  
N: no lo se-  
M: SI NO ABRES TIRARE LA PUERTA!-  
2D: rayos no hay donde esconderse-  
N: déjame pensar-  
M: OKEY TU LO PEDISTE TE DOY TRES SEGUNDOS Y SI NO LA ABRES LO ARE YO!-  
2D: mierda...-  
N: rayos no se me ocurre nada-  
M: 1...-  
2D: veamos por acá?-  
N: no es capaz de verme-  
M: 2...-  
2D: no hay lugar para que te escondas-  
N: a tengo una idea...-  
M: 3!...- Murdoc abrió la puerta de un patada con la pierna buena y tan solo de ver a Noodle con 2-D en su habitación se enojo bastante...  
M: IMBÉCIL CUANDO ACEPTE TU RELACIÓN CON NOODLE JAMAS PENSÉ QUE TAN PRONTO LLEGARÍAN A ESTO!-  
2D: de que hablas...-  
M: COMO DE QUE HABLO ESTÚPIDO TE ACOSTASTE A MI NIÑA-  
2D: QUE! yo no soy capaz y lo sabes-  
M: NO ERES BUENO PARA DEFENDERTE PERO SI PARA ACOSTARTE CON QUIEN SEA NO?!-  
N: Murdoc no permitiré que le hables así a 2-D el no me hiso nada-  
M: Y COMO SE QUE NO MIENTES!-  
N: porque soy tu hija y jamas te he mentido-  
M: es verdad perdón Noodle-  
N: no es nada solo que no pienses que seremos capaz de eso-  
M: tratare-  
N: por cierto para que buscabas a 2-D?-  
M: mmm? a si idiota cuando espesaras a hacer las canciones-  
2D: en eso estoy-  
M: mas te vale- y se retiro de hay  
N: 2-D san me llevare le cuaderno para seguir la canción con lo primero que escribiste demuestra mas de lo que te imaginas-  
2D: de acuerdo- Noodle se fue de su habitación y pensó que en ese momento seria perfecto darle la canciones a Murdoc se dirijo a su pieza abrió su armario y saco la caja en ese momento cuando se fue a ver a Murdoc salio 2-D con una hojas en la mano...  
N: que son esas hojas?-  
2D: estas? aaa son algunas canciones pero son muy pocas Murdoc me matara-  
N: por eso no te preocupes-  
2D: que llevas en esa caja?-  
N: una sorpresa para Murdoc- se dirigieron a la sala en donde estaba Murdoc  
M: que quieren-  
N: yo no quiero nada pero te traigo un regalo-  
2D: yo también- Noodle fue la primera en acercarse a Murdoc y le entrego la caja el abrió la caja vio las hojas empezó a verlas y con una alegría que no era de todos los días le agradecido a Noodle  
M: cielos Noodle como te puedo agradecer por este gran regalo-  
N: de ninguna manera era un regalo para que no te sientas tan enojado usando esas muletas-  
M: gracias a ti Noodle ya hemos avanzado mucho-  
N: 2-D también tiene algunas canciones-  
2D: aquí están-  
M: entonces ya con eso es maravilloso ustedes dos me ahorraron el estrés que causaría por las canciones-  
R: que pasa aquí-  
N: Russel san donde has estado-  
R: fui con unos amigos pero al fin llegue-  
M: Russel nuestros dos queridos amigos han echo las canciones solo falta ensayarlas y ya esta-  
R: enserio? quiero ver las canciones de Noodle- le prestaron las hojas e igual empezó a leerlas  
R: se ve interesante esta canción-  
N: cual?-  
R: la que titulaste Feel Good Inc-  
N: enserio que bien que te gusten mis canciones-  
2D: puedo ver esa canción?-  
R: claro toma D- antes de leer Noodle se acerco a 2-D y le susurro_ "esa canción es lo que siento por ti...Te amo"_ en ese momento quería darle un beso pero todos estaba hay así que no pudo y solo empezó a leer, 2-D se impresiono a las palabras que uso Noodle pero cuando termino de leer Murdoc y Russel ya se había retirado y solo Noodle estaba sentada en el sofá mirando a 2-D con una mirada tierna se acerco a ella y le dio un beso ambos se quedaron hay diciéndose cuanto se amaban, al siguiente día empezaron a ensayar tuvieron que llamar a algunas personas para que participaran en algunas canciones Murdoc apesar de estar mal de su pierna podía tocar el bajo perfectamente memorizaron las canciones en un mes tiempo suficiente para que Murdoc se recuperara, después de memorizar las canciones mandaron a llamar a Damon y a Jamie para enseñarles las canciones.

_Continuar..._.


	23. Videos

**Holaaaaaaa por fin tuve tiempo aunque me costo un poco de trabajo jajaja bueno ya no tengo mas que decir asi que hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les va**

* * *

_Capitulo 23: Vídeos_

Después de llamar a Damon y a su compañero Jamie para que escucharan sus nuevas canciones ellos y Murdoc platicaron un momento para llegar a un acuerdo sobre su álbum nuevo que seria...  
M: vídeos-  
2D: que?-  
M: estas sordo? dije vídeos-  
R: que tiene que ver los vídeos?-  
M: fácil...aremos vídeos en este álbum-  
N: si nos dijeras como van a hacer los vídeos...-  
M: bueno tu Noodle cantaras DARE-  
N: QUE! yo? cuando les mostré la canción era para que 2-D la cantara no yo-  
M: pues a Damon y jamie les gusto como la cantaste así que nimodo-  
N: apareceré yo sola?-  
M: no...estarás cantando junto Shaun-  
N: SHAUN!? el tampoco estaba involucrado-  
M: pero el también canta bien-  
N: aun así no cantare-  
M: solo sera ese vídeo te lo prometo...-  
N:...ush ya que-  
M: y el de Dirty Harry sera en un desierto-  
2D: un desierto? porque-  
M: no te quejes conmigo quéjate con ellos-  
R: am bueno y las demas canciones?-  
M: sera puro audio o animaciones echas por Jamie- antes de que Noodle hablara tocan el timbre y Murdoc va a abrir con mucha tranquilidad lo que fue raro para los demas ya que Murdoc siempre maldecía al que tocara o mandaba a alguien para que abriera, Murdoc bario la puerta y hay estaba un cartero que le dio un papel para que firmara, el firmo y el cartero se fue dejando el "paquete" afuera.  
M: hey Noodle ven un momento- ella reacciono y fue con Murdoc seguida por los demas cuando se acerco con Murdoc a la puerta el le señalo al cielo, Noodle miro arriba y hay encontró un gran cacho de tierra pero tenia pasto mas arriba con un molino ella dirigió la mirada a Murdoc y este le mando una sonrisa Noodle le dio un abrazo...  
M: espero que te guste mi regalo-  
N: y porque el regalo?-  
M: como que porque? gracias a ti estamos de vuelta te lo agradezco-  
N: muchas gracias-  
2D: y como se supone que se sube hay?-  
M: por las escaleras idiota-  
2D:...aaaaaa no vi las escaleras-  
N: puedo subir Murdoc?-  
M: porque me pides permiso? es tuya adelante has lo que quieras con ella- Noodle y los demas fueron corriendo como niños pequeños a la isla en donde Noodle se quedo impactada al ver tanta belleza, había arboles que rodeaban el molino el pasto bien crecido y hermoso, tenia muchas flores adornándolo y mariposas volando por toda la isla, ella corrió hacia el molino y adentro no había muchas cosas solo un sofá casi nuevo una radio y otras cosas mas seria el mejor lugar para regalarse...  
M: sera mejor que se vallan a descansar-  
2D: eh? porque-  
N: porque mañana haremos el vídeo de Dirty Harry-  
2D: mañana?-  
M: por el amor de satan que SI!-  
R: bueno yo me retiro yo si estoy cansado-  
N: yo tengo hambre así que comeré algo y me iré a dormir  
2D: te acompaño- cuando Noodle y 2-D comieron se fueron a dormir pero ninguno tuvo una buena noche algunos zombies pegaban la ventana de Russel y por el ruido no pudo dormir, a 2-D le agarro la migraña en la noche y a Noodle no le llegaba el sueño se ponía en diferentes posiciones para intentar dormir pero no lo logro, por ultimo Murdoc que fue el único que durmió bien, en la mañana...  
N: buenos días Russel san-  
R: buenos días Noodle-  
N: dime que tu si dormiste bien-  
R: para nada y tu?-  
N: tampoco-  
2D: auu mi cabeza-  
N: buenos días 2-D san veo que tu tampoco dormiste bien-  
2D: ni siquiera pude dormir 5 minutos y creo que ustedes tampoco-  
R: solo esperemos que Murdoc no nos maltrate tanto hoy-  
2D: hay dios mi cabeza me duele...necesito pastillas mas fuertes- en ese entonces escuchan un silbido...  
N: ahora quien es-  
R: enserio es Murdoc?-  
2D: auu esos silbidos me causan un peor dolor-  
M: buenos días chicos- los tres se quedan paralizados al ver a Murdoc con una sonrisa y por saludar porque nunca lo hacia...  
M: espero que hayan dormido bien porque hoy aremos nuestro vídeo-  
2D: tan solo de acordarme me da mas dolor-  
M: DEJA DE QUEJARTE IDIOTA!-  
N: Murdoc déjalo el no pudo dormir bien por su dolor de cabeza-  
M: bueno toma estas pastillas-  
R: seguro que son pastillas?-  
M: si fuera droga no le daría a nadie-  
R: pero lo arias con tal de ganar dinero-  
M: ba eso no importa bueno tienen una hora para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa para irnos-  
N: una hora?-  
M: que acaso ya nadie me escucha? si una hora y creo que mejor te apuras Nooodle porque el tiempo corre- todos tomaron su baño y se cambiaron aun era temprano pero se tenia que ir, tuvieron que viajar junto con Damon y Jamie y terminaron en un desierto no había nada a su alrededor, Damon preparo el equipo de grabación y Jamie se aseguraba que los niños se aprendieran la canción, 2-D se le había quitado el dolor de cabeza pero ahora era tan inmenso el calor que se quito la playera, Damon les pregunto a todos que si ya estaban listos todos asintieron y el vídeo comenzó, el calor, los niños, Mike, un tanque y Gorillaz era todo.  
El resultado del vídeo fue excelente aunque hubo problemas al final les dieron las felicitaciones y muy agotados regresaron a Kong, Murdoc ya no quería caminar y se acostó en el sofá quedando dormido al instante, Russel fue a su habitación y 2-D y Noodle se dirigían a sus dormitorios hasta que se escucho una carcajada de Noodle.  
2D: de que te ríes- se le escucha la voz cansada al igual que Noodle  
N: te vez tierno con las mejillas rojas-  
2D: se me ponen así por el calor-  
N: lo se bueno que descanses-  
2D: espera Noodle...quieres...dormir conmigo?- apesar de estar cansado se le escuchaba lo nervioso por la respuesta de Noodle  
N: claro-

Al día siguiente Murdoc despierta todavía un poco cansado observa su reloj...  
M: mierda...NOODLE!- se va corriendo a la habitación de Noodle pero no la encuentra toma la segunda opción que es la habitación de 2-D la abre de una patada y trata de tranquilizarse al ver a los dos dormidos abrazados, por tanto enojo le jala los cabellos a 2-D y el despierta al momento, Murdoc lo tira de la cama, se acerca a Noodle y le susurra que se despierte, ella abre los ojos lentamente...  
M: cariño tiene que prepararte...Damon no tarda en venir-  
N:...oh si es cierto...lo siento- se levanta de la cama y se dirige a su habitación, toma su ropa favorita y se encierra en el baño para arreglarse mientras que 2-D se le queda mirando a Murdoc...  
M: que tanto me miras homosexual-  
2D: porque a Noodle si la despiertas con delicadeza y a mi no-  
M: te traigo un unicornio?-  
2D: para que?-  
M: PARA QUE TE META EL CUERNO POR EL CULO!-  
2D: solo preguntaba por que a ella si la despiertas con delicadeza-  
M: no seas marica controla tu homosexualidad-  
2D: pero yo no soy...-  
M: ya deja de joderme me retiro de aquí- unos minutos despues tocaron la puerta Murdoc abrió, era Damon y Jamie, atrás de ellos había mucha gente con cámaras, micrófonos y demas cosas...  
M: miren Noodle esta en su cuarto arreglándose en el baño ustedes mientras entren y preparen todos si?-  
D: pero que tal si Noodle...-  
M: menos platicas...andando-  
J: ye y si Noodle sale y...-  
M: apúrense si no se tardaran mas- Murdoc se retiro de hay para hablar con algunos guardias...  
D:...BIEN YA OYERON MUÉVANSE!- toda las personas espesaron a poner las cámaras y luces...  
J: hey tu ten cuidado con la lam...- accidentalmente un señor intentaba poner la cámara en el el techo pero la escalera de movió y cayo ensima de una lampara de Noodle.  
D: crees que se de cuenta?-  
J: espero que no...- Noodle desde el baño escucho todo el alboroto, ya estando lista salio del baño y todo su cuarto estaba iluminado y bien decorado...  
N: Damon...Jamie!-  
D: HOLA NOODLE!-  
J: oye lista para tu primer vídeo-  
N: tengo un poquito de miedo pero tal vez todo salga bien-  
D: bien dicho-  
M: Noodle!-  
N: he? Murdoc donde te metiste-  
M: estaba arreglando unos...asuntos-  
N: de acuerdo-  
M: te acuerdas de los pasos verdad?-  
N: si-  
M: de la canción?-  
N: si-  
M: de las notas que tocaras en el teclado?-  
J: oye vejete no las pongas nerviosa-  
M: o así es-  
N: se supone que la preocupada debo ser yo...no tu-  
M: bien pero se que lo harás bien si confió en ti-  
N: gracias-  
D: esta bien Noodle ya comenzamos ponte en tu lugar cuando te de la señal te dejas llevar vale?-  
N: Hai-  
D: OKEY NOODLE EMPEZAMOS EN 3...2...1- lo primero en hacer Noodle fue dirigirse a la puerta de su armario, cuando la abrió hay se encontraba SHAUN, Noodle apretó un botón que hiso que varios líquidos fueran hasta Shaun para encenderlo, cuando el despertó empezó a cantar, Noodle se impresiono por la luces aunque no perdió su ritmo Murdoc la observaba con mucha atención que hiso que pensara cosas que de ella casi nunca piensa...caundo Noodle volteo a el, Murdoc le mando una sonrisa.  
M:_ "no vuelvas a pensar así de tu hija Murdoc jamas"_- Russe estaba en el baño porque algo le cayo mal al estomago y desde hay podía escuchar la música y pequeños trozos de piedra que caían es su cabeza.  
R:_ "alemnos lo hace con gran entusiasmo"-_  
2-D llegaba un poco triste al no poder a Noodle haciendo su vídeo porque los guardias no lo dejaban entrar pero se le ocurrió escuchar desde el piso,...por fin concluyo el vídeo todos le dieron la felicitación a Noodle y Murdoc traía ya unas botellas de champaña para celebrar, Noodle no quería y se fue buscar a 2-D entre tanta gente...  
2D: Noodle!-  
N: 2-D san!- a el para abrazarlo - porque no estuviste aquí?-  
2D: no es que yo no quisiera pero esos guardias no me dejaban entrar-  
N: si deseguro fue Murdoc hablo con ellos hace rato-  
2D: lo que importa esque ya estoy contigo-  
N: si es verdad- ellos se dieron un beso mientras que los demas estaban festejando el gran existo, pero ese mismo día iniciaba la cuenta regresiva que Murdoc no noto...

_Continuara..._


	24. La desgracia

**Holaaaaa de nuevo se que es mucho pero alemnos espero que les guste me costo trabajo y de nuevo espero que les guste que tega lindos días tardes o noches hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les va**

* * *

_Capitulo 24: la desgracia..._

M: RUSSEL ABRE LA PUERTA!  
R: pues que me queda-  
D: hey hola Russel-  
R: chicos que hacen aqui-  
M: quienes son...a solamente son Damon y Jamie-  
D: Hola Murdoc-  
M: hola y Hola jamie-  
J: jódete-  
M: muérete-  
R: ya se saludaron y todo así que les trae por aquí-  
J: solo venimos para decirles que ya tenemos una idea para la canción de feel good inc-  
M: bueno pues dilo rápido-  
D: miren la idea es fácil con esa isla que flota que le regalaste a Noodle y con una vieja torre que se encuentra cerca de nuestro estudio aremos el vídeo-  
M. no entendí un carajo-  
D: bien para mas simple vengan a nuestro estudio mañana temprano no quiero retrasos-  
M: de acuerdo eso es todo verdad?-  
D: si-  
M: entonces adiós- cerro la puerta  
R: deja de ser tan cruel-  
M: que? quieres que les de un abrazo a los idiotas y les de dulces?-  
R: tanto así no-  
M: entonces no hables-  
R: tu alma ira al infierno algún día-  
M:...alma?- Murdoc reacciono a esa palabra, solo le quedaba un día para buscar esa alma que le prometió al Diablo sin decirle nada mas a Russel se retiro pensativo que alma le iba a entregar, iba directo al cuarto de Noodle para avisarle que se prepara para ir al estudio de Damon y Jamie antes de tocar la puerta vio que estaba abierta se asomo tantito, Noodle estaba con 2-D, ella estaba escribiendo y a 2-D se le ocurrió fumar...  
N: cofcofcofcof no fumes aquí-  
2D: ahh? lo siento- apaga el cigarillo  
N: deberías dejar de fumar me mataras con eso-  
2D: perdón solo que aveces lo necesito-  
N: lo necesitas? estas loco-  
2D: porque?-  
N: esa cosa no se necesita para vivir-  
2D: pero me acostumbre a el-  
N: deja de fumar por favor...-  
2D: pero...-  
N: mira te pido que lo dejes haslo por mi si en verdad me amas-  
2D: bueno tratare de dejarlo-  
N: no quiero que lo trates de hacer quiero que me jures que en verdad lo dejaras-  
2D. solo por que tu me lo pediste-  
N: gracias- le dio un beso en la frente, le quito el cigarrillo que tenia en la mano y lo partió en dos...  
N: así esta mejor deacuerdo?-  
2D: si- Murdoc al ver el acto de Noodle solo se le ocurrió una cosa pero antes de planear lo que se le ocurrió toco la puerta...  
M: Noodle puedo entrar?-  
N: em...-  
M: descuida no le are nada a 2-D almenos de que te haya echo algo-  
N: no me a hecho nada pero si adelante -  
M: bueno chicos solo les quería avisar que se levanten temprano mañana porque aremos el ultimo vídeo que nos falta-  
2D: okey-  
N: Hai-  
Murdoc se retiro de hay y fue a su winnebago en pensar...  
M: _"solo conozco a alguien con esa alma tan pura y...es...Noodle...acaso seria capaz de matarla solo por mi jodida deuda... alemnos que cuando este muerta vaya yo al infierno y estafe al diablo y me lleve a Noodle y que nadie supiera de esto...así es soy un genio"_- tan feliz por su decisión tan rápida y "ingeniosa" idea, tenia planeado todo excepto...  
M:_ "pero como la matare...almenos que al final del vídeo...llamare al ejercito diciéndoles que ella esta aquí...si...otra idea ingeniosa de Murdoc-_  
Esa misma noche Noodle tuvo una pesadilla respecto a lo planeado, a ella jamas le gusto dormir sola después de una pesadilla así que se dirigió al cuarto de 2-D, antes de tocar su puerta Noodle voltea y observa que viene 2-D sosteniendo un vaso de agua, al ver a Noodle se sorprende un poco...  
2D: que paso Noodle que haces aquí?-  
N: tu sabras-  
2D: mmmm...pesadillas verdad?- Noodle asintio y bajo la cabeza un poco triste  
N: perdón por andarte molestando-  
2D: jamas haces eso ven...entra- los dos entraron a la habitación Noodle se recostó en la cama mientras que 2-D se tomaba unas pastillas para el dolo de cabeza, después se recostó junto a ella y antes de apagar la luz ella hablo...  
N: tengo un mal presentimiento del vídeo que aremos mañana-  
2D: y que es-  
N: siento que algo malo me pasara-  
2D: no hables así todo estará bien y yo estoy a tu lado para protegerte y juro que nada malo te volverá a pasar- Noodle un poco segura por lo que le dijo durmió tranquila.  
A la mañana siguiente ellos se fueron temprano cuando llegaron al estudio de Damon y Jamie los dirigieron a una torra bastante alta que traspasaba las nubes, algunos señores ponían el letrero con el nombre de la canción "Feel Good Inc" hay es cuando Noodle empezó a preocuparse...  
D: Noodle vengo por ti en 5 minutos para que te subas a tu isla-  
N: esta bien Jamie- Murdoc y Russel estaban tomando limonada antes de subir a la torre así que Noodle fue con 2-D para darle un pequeño regalo...  
2D: hey Noodle todo esta bien?-  
N: no...quiero decir...si...bueno puede ser-  
2D: no te preocupes todo estará bien después de hacer este vídeo podemos jugar a la consola o a lo que tu quiera-  
N: eso me alegraría-  
2D: con tal de ver tu sonrisa haría todo lo que tu me pidieras-  
N: 2-D te tengo un regalo-  
2D: quiero verlo- Noodle tenia la mano cerrada cuando abrió su mano y tenia una pequeña grulla aun mas pequeña que le había dado a Russel cuando se fue a Japón.  
N: con esto quiero que sepas que te amo mucho y que siempre estaré contigo e igual yo tengo uno con esto estamos unidos- antes que 2-D digiera algo Noodle saco de se short un papel se lo dio y después lo beso, lo peor fue que Damon ya la había llamado para irse, con tristeza 2-D la dejo de abrazar pero le dijo_ "Te amo"_ antes de que se empezara a alejar.  
Antes de subir a su isla Murdoc la detuvo y la jalo para abrazarla.  
M: siempre quiero que recuerdes que te quiero y mucho-  
N: lo recordare...y gracias por darme tu amor papa te quiero- Murdoc la dejo de abrazar y ella empezó a subir las escaleras en camino a su isla, el bajo la cabeza y no pudo contener sus lagrimas...recordó sus palabras y cada vez lloraba mas pensó que tal vez no podría rescatarla cuando estuviera en el infierno...  
J: Murdoc ya empieza a subir la torre porque para llegar a la sima esta...eh? por que lloras- al escuchar a Jamie se limpio las lagrimas respiro hondo y levanto la cabeza.  
M: no puedo llorar? acaso me arrestaran si lo hago?-  
J:...bu...bueno yo nadamas decía-  
M: pues andando vamos ya-  
Subieron hasta llegar a una habitación grande con pantallas que cubrían casi toda la pared y una sola ventana, antes de empezar el vídeo pusieron algunas cámaras que faltaban poner Murdoc para calmar sus nervios encendió un cigarrillo, 2-D miro el acto de Murdoc y lo quería imitar pero antes de encender su cigarrillo recordó la promesa que hiso con Noodle, miro el cigarro y después lo partió en dos tal y como hiso Noodle.  
Damon les indico que todo estaba listo, 2-D tomo asiento en el sillón en donde empesaria a cantar, Murdoc se preparaba con su bajo hasta que un montón de chicas espesaron a rodearlo dejando a Murdoc feliz, Russel tomo su puesto en la batería tranquilo como siempre y Noodle desde lo lejos se sentaba en la punta de la isla con su guitarra ensayando un poco, después dieron la señal, 2-D empezó a cantar, Murdoc sintiéndose un dios con su bajo y chicas alrededor de el y Russel...nuevamente tranquilo, después 2-D se acerco a la ventana y vio qeu Noodle se acercaba tocando su guitarra profesionalmente como siempre lo hacia,  
2-D sabia que ella estaba preocupada y que lo necesitaba quería romper la ventana y estar con ella pero igual se empezó a alejar sin voltear ni nada de eso, 2-D se le vino una tristeza enorme y regreso a su lugar para finalizar la canción.  
D: excelente!-  
J: nos impresionaron...-  
2D: oigan y Noodle?-  
D: bueno parece que Murdoc no le enseño como darle vuelta a esa cosa-  
M: se me paso-  
R: siempre se te olvida las cosas-  
2D: entonces como volverá si se fue mas adelante- se empezó a preocupar  
D: tranquilo se lo que sientes sin ella-  
J: si como no-  
D. oye solo lo quiero animar-  
J: de acuerdo has lo tuyo-  
D: mira...estem estamos llenando helicóptero con gasolina para que valla por Noodle por eso no te preocupes...-  
2D: pero no podemos asegurar si esta bien?-  
J: sígueme- 2-D fue con Jamie y lo guió a un lugar que tenia muchas cámaras Jamie reviso la computadora que se encontraba alado y elijio la cámara en donde se encontraba Noodle sentada enmedio de toda su isla...  
J: mejor?-  
2D: emm si estoy mas tranquilo-  
J: volver a salvo no te preocupes-  
2D: y porque la esta grabando-  
J: las cámaras que tenemos aquí solo graban no sirven para vigilancia ni nada de eso-  
2D: ya veo- el volteo a la pantalla en donde se veía a Noodle feliz sentada entre el pasto

Con Noodle...

Ella se había puesto nerviosa al alegarse de la torre pensaba que lo peor estaba en camino, se quito de la punta de la isla se fue adentro del molino, guardo su guitarra y guardo la pequeña Grullla en su bolsa, salio y se sentó enmedio de la isla...  
N: _"tranquilízate Noodle todo saldrá bien...yo confió en 2-D...y se que volveré para estar con el...y nadie me lo va a impedir"_- cuando pensó esto dio una pequeña sonrisa, cuando vio un pequeño diente de león sólita no había mas solo era esa, se levanto y la arranco, se dirijo de nuevo a la punta de la isla y deseo "volver a casa pronto" dejo que el viento se llevara a la flor mientras que empezaba a desmoronarse, se sentó otra vez en la punta y en ese momento se le vino varios recuerdo a la mente, momentos graciosos y tristes que la puso otra vez feliz, hasta que ese momento se arruino, escucho a varios helicópteros acercarse volteo la mirada hacia ellos aunque el sol se lo impedía se tapo el rostro con el brazo para lograr ve bien y reconoció a esos helicópteros pertenencia del ejercito japones la habían encontrado, espesaron a disparar Noodle reacciono y corrió hasta llegar al molino en donde se recargo en la pared agachándose mientras que las balas traspasaron que por suerte no le dieron, ella se sentó en el suelo y se abrazo las piernas que después en un momento se tapo los oídos al escuchar que seguían disparando afuera y algunas explociones.  
N:"2-D san...Mudz...Russel san...por favor los necesito ayúdenme por favor "-  
al recordarlos, lloro pensó que no los volvería a ver y al mismo tiempo deseaba que todo aquello se acabara...

Con los demas...

2-D la veía desde aquella pantalla no quitaba el ojo de encima, Murdoc estaba de brazos cruzados recargado en la pared fumando y Russel revisaba su celular, cuando los demas escucharon un golpe, 2-D se levanto de la silla bruscamente tirándola y provocando ese ruido que fijo la atención a todos que se encontraban hay a 2-D...  
2D: ESTO ESTA MAL...-  
D: que pasa-  
2D: UNOS HELICÓPTEROS ESTÁN DISPARANDO A NOODLE-  
R: QUE!-  
2D: VÉANLO POR USTEDES MISMOS!- todos fijaron la mirada a la pantalla y si era verdad estaban atacando a Noodle.  
R: PORQUE MIERDAS SE TARDAN EN ECHARLE GASOLINA A ESE PUTO HELICÓPTERO!-  
2D: POR DIOS HAGAN ALGO!-  
D: Noodle puedes oírme...NOODLE!...CONTESTA!...joder...NOODLE!- su radio se le había caído mientras corría hacia el molino para protegerse.  
J: tenemos que hacer algo no nos podemos quedar así...-  
2D: quiero el helicóptero...-  
D: que dices? acaso tu...-  
2D: QUIERO ESE JODIDO HELICÓPTERO!-  
J:...bien tómalo...pero por lo que mas quieras salvala-  
D: ella esta en tus manos...-  
R: te acompaño D-  
M: aunque yo los desprecio...quiero ir con ustedes no permitiré que ella muera- la verdad Murdoc quería asegurarse de que ella muriera y de que ellos no interfirieran todos ellos y el piloto subieron al helicóptero, y preocupados fueron callados en el viaje hasta Noodle.

_Devuelta con ella..._

Ella había pasado un gran rato llorando cuando contuvo las demas lagrimas, se dio cuenta que ya no se escuchaba mas disparos con curiosidad abrió la puerta para ver si ya había acabado todo, afuera todo estaba destruido, los arboles estaban secos, casi no había pasto y dos de las aspas del molino se habían roto y ardían en fuego, cuando los del ejercito pensaron que ya habían terminado su trabajo uno de ellos indico que estaba viva de inmediato se acercaron y dispararon hacia a ella, Noodle reacciono al instante y corrió denuevo al molino, se le vino a la mente que tal vez hubiera algo de utilidad en la parte de arriba del molino, cuando piso el primer escalón una bala traspaso justo delante de ella, empezó a subir las escaleras con rapidez logrando esquivar las balas pero cuando iba a llegar la parte de arriba exploto por el impacto de aquella explocion hiso caer a Noodle de espaldas hasta el suelo, apesar del dolor Noodle no quería quedarse hay y morir se levanto con dificultad volteo a los lados y cerca de hay vio una mochila pensó que tal trajera algo útil pero después noto que era un paracaídas, derrepente el molino empezó a caer, Hoodle se resbalo y se puso la mochila rápido antes de que cayera por la entrada se sostuvo de las orillas para no caer, hasta que llego a los 100 metros de altura ella salto jalo el hilo que colgaba del paracaídas y logro abrirlo, mientras estaba en el aire el molino cayo al barranco y exploto, Noodle no podía creer que estaba viva, desendio delicadamente y cuando toco el suelo no pudo mantenerse de pie, se quito el paracaídas y de inmediato cayo de rodillas, con esfuerzo camino un poco y se acerco al barrando, hasta que escucho denuevo a los helicópteros se escondió detrás de una roca y observo que uno de esos helicópteros soltó una...BOMBA...ella quiso correr pero sus piernas de inmediato fallaron y cayo al suelo no había nadie quien la ayudara se arrastro hasta un pequeña cueva los ams rápido que pudo, cuando la bomba exploto causo una gran estruendo que hiso que dentro de la cueva cayeran piedras, una medio grande cayo encima de Noodle que causo un aullido de dolor, con esfuerzo quito la roca de su espalda, salio caminando con dificultad, los helicópteros ya se habían ido, cuando se iba acercando de nuevo al precipicio, pero ya no pudo mas cayo al suelo y quedo inconsciente.

_Con los demas..._

2D: MIERDA! DIME QUE ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO!- 2-D observo como el molino caía al barranco y explotaba  
R: no la podemos perder no ahora- cuando el helicóptero decendio 2-D salio rápido y empezó a gritar su nombre y a buscarla desesperadamente al igual que Russel y Murdoc aunque Murdoc la buscaba solo para verla muerta y pagar de una vez su deuda, después de unos minutos Murdoc fue el primero en encontrarla, no pudo evitar llorar...  
M:_ "que bien Murdoc lo has conseguido...has matado a tu hija...soy un imbécil y superpendejo ahora..._"- Murdoc con lagrimas en los ojos se acerco a ella y la arrastro mas cerca del barranco antes recogió un poco de su sangre por si le servia, y con un pie Murdoc la empujo y ella cayo en el barranco dejándola seguramente muerta, después de eso 2-D y Russel llegaron donde estaba Murdoc...

2D: por favor Murdoc dime que tu si la encontraste-  
M: no...ella debe estar muerta Stuart- volteo la mirada a 2-D y vio que empezó a llorar golpeando el suelo...  
2D: CLARO QUE NO! ELLA ESTA VIVA HAY QUE BUSCAR MAS ELLA ESTA VIVA!- Murdoc lleno de rabia se dirigió a 2-D y lo tomo del cuello...  
M: NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE VUELVAS LOCO! ELLA ESTA MUERTA ENTIÉNDELO IDIOTA!- aventó a 2-D estrellándolo en una roca, aunque el dolor de  
2-D no fue tan grande como la de perder a Noodle  
M: Por favor chicos retirémonos de una vez- Russel ayudo a 2-D a levantarse y todos se fueron, dejaron el helicóptero en la torre, cuando Damon y Jamie les iban a preguntar donde estaba Noodle, decidieron no hacerlo por que ya sabían la respuesta, se fueron a los Kong pero ninguno dijo nada solo cada uno se encerró en su habitación para desahogarse en lagrimas por la muerte de su querida Noodle.

_Continuara..._


	25. Diferentes rumbos

**_hey _****buenos dias tarde noches o en la hora que estén leyendo esto espero que les guste este capitulo y ya tengo tiempo pero creo que are uno por dia osea uqe un dia si y otro no uno si y el otro no...que tengan lindo día noche o tarde adiós :D **

* * *

_Capitulo 25: Diferentes rumbos_

N:...que?...donde estoy?- Noodle había despertado en su isla entre el pasto, el molino estaba bien parecía que todo lo que sucedió fue un simple sueño, ella se levanto para observar en que lado estaba, cuando asomo su cabeza deseo no verlo echo aunque donde se encontraba era muy tranquilo abajo de la isla había fuego, cráteres de magma por do quier, cuerpos quemándose en vida y pidiendo ayuda.  
Noodle con gran susto retrocedió pero justo detrás de ella aparecieron unos mini demonios que soltaban carcajadas demoníacas , ella no quiso voltear solo bajo la cabeza y empezó a llorar...  
N: déjenme por favor no me hagan nada...- los mini 4 demonios empezaron a reírse mas y 2 de ellos agarraron a Noodle por los brazos y la aventaron, cayo sobre piedra roja todo estaba muy oscuro algunas de las almas que rogaban ayuda jalaban a Noodle pero siempre lograba zafarse...  
- ESTÚPIDA!- grito uno de los demonios  
- QUE INGENUA!-  
- ACABAREMOS CON TU INOCENCIA!-  
- TE PUDRIRÁS VIVA!- Noodle se tapaba los oídos para no escucharlos cuando 2 de ellos le agarraron de las manos bruscamente mientras que uno le acercaban un metal ardido al ojo...  
N: NO! ESPEREN NO LO HAGAN POR FAVOR!...- le pusieron el metal en el ojo y ella aulló de dolor, cuando la soltaron ella cayo de rodillas, aun las tenia raspadas, solo quiso alejarse pero como no podía caminar intento arrastrarse pero un demonio la piso para que dejara de moverse...  
- A DONDE VAS GUSANO!-  
- TODAVÍA NO HEMOS TERMINADO DE JUGAR- todos empezaron reírse como lunáticos mientras la llevaban arrastrando...

_En los kong..._

R: hey 2-D abra la puerta-  
2D: es necesario?-  
R: vamos amigo quiero ver como estas-  
2D: destrozado-  
R: si me abres la puerta te podria dar ánimos-  
2D: sin ella jamas volveré a tener animos- abrió la puerta  
R: por favor amigo llevas semanas sin salir de hay-  
2D: y de que sirve salir si todo me recuerda a ella-  
R: amigo se que estas destrozado al igual que yo pero ella hubiera querido que nosotros siguiéramos adelante-  
2D: pero acaso no pensó que tal vez yo ya no podria seguir sin ella?-  
R: D len la entrevista de hoy que les diremos de lo que le paso a Noodle yo no quiero decir nada-  
2D: bueno he estado trabajando en una cancion-  
R. canción?-  
2D: si quieres saber que le paso a Noodle esta canción lo dirá-  
R: ya veo y como la llamaste?-  
2D: el mañana-  
R: quieres que tenga un vídeo o algo?-  
2D: quiero el que grabaron cuando paso el accidente-  
R: ese? pero...-  
2D: Russel no quiero explicarle nada a los fans ni quiero decepcionarlos es mejor que esta canción demuestre lo que en verdad paso-  
R: de acuerdo D quieres que llame a Damon y a Jamie-  
2D: si no te molesta-  
R: para nada les llamare de inmediato-  
En unos minutos después ellos llegaron, 2-D hablo con ellos, pero al escuchar sobre el vídeo que quería hacer 2-D se miraron entre si y al final aceptaron, 2-D fue con ellos para grabar la letra y esa noche Russel no podia dormir porque una voz se lo impedía mil veces repetía "ve al lago ella esta hay ve y salvala" pasaron semanas que Russel vivía con esa voz que lo atormentaba cada noche, 2-D después de terminar con el vídeo del mañana decidió retirarse, Russel vivo 3 años con esa voz y luego se arto de la voz que lo atormentaba y pensó que quisa tuviera razón y se aventó al lago, Murdoc se quedo solo intentaba conseguir trabajo pero siempre lo despedían, Murdoc se arto por estar intentando conseguir trabajo hasta que tiro un caja y se abrió por la caída, salio rodando una jeringa llena de sangre y recordó que esa era la sangre que le saco a Noodle cuando murió, en ese momento se le ilumino la mente se le había ocurrido una idea, fue a la habitación secreto que se encontraba en Kong y hay se encerró trabajando en su nuevo plan,,,,,,,,,

Noodle había pasado 3 años en el infierno atormentada día tras día por lo demonios anque tenia la grulla que ella hiso para 2-D, siempre abrazaba a la pequeña grulla para sentirse segura, unos de esos día los demonios se diriguian a ella para seguir maltratandola como lo hacia siempre, uno de esos mini-demonios le pego con el látigo ardido en fuego que quemo la espalda de Noodle, ella comenzó a llorar y antes de que le demonio le diera otro latigazo...  
N: porque...porque...porque me hacen esto?...yo no he echo nada malo-  
- NO LO SABES!?-  
- NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO ACASO NO SE LO CONTASTE!?-  
- PENSÉ QUE TU LO HARÍAS!-  
- PAR DE IDIOTAS PORQUE NO LE DIGIERON ANTES DE JUGAR CON ELLA!-  
- como que aun no lo sabe?- la ultima voz se escucho mas ronca y desde lo mas oscuro una sombra empezó acercarse haciendo retroceder a los mini-demonios, el Diablo con el que hiso trato Murdoc estaba frente a Noodle mirándola fijamente y distrajo su mirada un momento para darle una mirada asesina a los mini-demonios  
Diablo: por aun no lo sabe yo les dije que le dijeran-  
- LO SIENTO AMO SE NOS OLVIDO!-  
Diablo: olvidenlo solo largense pero si vuelven a cometer el mismo error yo mismo les quitare las alas y los quemare en la lava vivos OYERON!-  
- SI...SI...A...AMO-  
Diablo: VEO QUE ESTAS CONFUNDIDA POR NO SABERLO VERDAD!-  
N: s...si-  
DIablo: quieres que te explique?-  
N: con tal de saber como llegue aquí-  
Diablo: bueno veras Murdoc hiso un trato conmigo en un tiempo atrás para tener lo que el quisiera pero el precio de ese trato fue que me diera su alma cuando muriera...-  
N: pero el no ha muerto-  
Diablo; pues cuando ocurrió el accidente de que lo atropellaron el murió pero cuando llego aquí el me dijo que si lo regresaba a la vida me trairia la alma mas pura y amable jamas antes visto...y...aquí estas...tu eres el alma pura-  
N: quieres decir que...-  
Diablo: Murdoc fue quien llamo al ejercito japones para que te mataran y pagar su deuda-  
N. el...no puede ser...el-  
Diablo: entiende que las personas ya no son como antes-  
N: por su culpa estoy sufriendo aquí...- Noodle derramo mas lagrimas el Diablo la miro y se le ocurrió una idea.  
Diablo: pero tal vez podamos llegar a un trato-  
N: trato?-  
Diablo: así es un trato-  
N: que es-  
Diablo: TE DEVOLVERÉ LA VIDA PERO CUANDO TU ENCUENTRES A MURDOC ENVIARE AL MEJOR DEMONIO QUE TENGO PARA QUE LO MATE Y ME TRAIGA SU ASQUEROSA LAMA HASTA AQUÍ!-  
N:...hecho...pero asegurate que tu amigo lo deje muerto-  
Diablo: SUN MOON STAR ES EL MEJOR QUE TENGO...CUENTA CON ELLO!- un humo negro cubrió a Noodle y cuando se disperso el humo ella estaba flotando pero después dejo de flotar y cayo en agua, era un mar, nado un par de horas pero no había nada hasta que le regreso el dolor en la espalda en donde resivio el latigazo de los demonios, la vista se le empezó a hacer borrosa, sentía que se iba a desmayar pero logro ver un barco que se acercaban a ella y unos hombres saltaron al agua para salvarla y ella se desmayo pero el hombre alcanzo a agarrarla antes de que se undiera.

2-D se había comprado un departamento y se la pasaba casi siempre encerrado hay aunque solamente salia por comida , un día mientras acomodaba su ropero de le cayo un cuaderno, con curiosidad abrió el cuaderno dentro había fotos y cartas hechas por Noodle vio una por una y no pudo evitar llorar, reviso uno de sus cajones y saco la grulla que le regalo Noodle la miro con mucha atención y después la dejo a lado de su lampara, se acerco a la ventana y se quedo contemplando la ciudad y al mismo tiempo pensando en esos días cuando estaba con Noodle, hasta que persivio un olor extraño cuando lo olio de nuevo se desmayo y su cabeza se estrello contra la ventana ropiendola un poco.  
Cuando 2-D despertó intento estirarse pero noto que estaba en lugar muy pequeño como no podía abrir el pequeño lugar con las manos se desespero y dio una patada que abrió la maleta en donde estaba encerrado, todo estaba iluminado por el sol así que se tapo la cara para lograr ver un poco mas lo que pudo ver primero fue a dos personas...  
M: hasta que despiertas idiota-  
2D: quien eres?-  
M: no me recuerdas soy yo-  
2D: Murdoc?-  
M: no...el conejo de pascua-  
2D: enserio?-  
M: no empieces con tus estupideces-  
2D: y donde estoy?-  
M: en una parte sube al auto rápido- Murdoc subió al auto y 2-D se sentó alado del el, 2-D se dio cuenta que el espejo estaba chueco cuando lo volteo se reflejo la imagen de una chica parecida a Noodle, 2-D lanso un grito agudo.  
M: no grites idiota-  
2D: vez lo mimo que yo Murdoc?-  
M: que a Cyborg Noodle?-  
2D: Cyborg Noodle?-  
M: si se llamas así saluda Cyborg-  
Cyborg: holaaaaaaaaaa-  
M: esta descompuesta por ahora recibió una bala cuando intentábamos robar el auto pero estamos bien-  
2D: Noodle?-  
M: lo siento 2-D no es Noodle es un remplazo-  
2D. pero como te atreves-  
M: platiquemos de esto cuando lleguemos a Platic Beach-  
2D: que?- Murdoc ya no le dijo nada y solo arranco, 2-D no dejaba de mirar a Cyborg se parecía mucho a Noodle debes en cuando miraba a Murdoc por si le daba una explicacion pero no le dio ninguna respuesta.  
M: Face Ache-  
2D: que pasa-  
M: toma usa esta mascara-  
2D: em porque?-  
M: tu usala y no reclames-  
2D: porque de payaso-  
M: créeme te servirá-  
2D: esta bien- se coloco la mascara y ya llevaban unas horas de viaje, Murdoc se había desesperado por que todavía no llegaban y acelero, en una parte un policía gordo tomaba café y rosquillas cuando Murdoc paso a toda velocidad alado del policía, el tiro el café y se metió a su auto siguiendo a Murdoc.  
Cyborg Noodle era programada para recibir y proteger a Murdoc así que eso para la robot era una emergencia, tomo su escopeta salio por la ventanilla y empezó a disparar al policía mientras Murdoc trataba de que entrara otra vez al auto, hasta que Cyborg logra darle al vidrio y el policía se desvía y choca con el cartel de SuperFast, Murdoc sigue su camino pero cruzan a lado de un auto rojo que al instante empieza a perseguirlos, Cyborg Noodle antes de notar que los perseguían empiezan a fallar sus circuitos y derrama sangre negra o tal vez sea petroleo y cae descompuesta.  
M: JODER MALDITA CHATARRA!-  
2D ESE TIPO NOS PERSIGUE!- antes de que Murdoc le digiera algo con sarcasmo el caza recompensas saca una pistola y sale por ventanilla dispara y logra dar en el espejo da una carcajada y se vuelve a meter al auto, Murdoc trata de acelerar pero el tipo quedo gusto alado de el,  
2D: JODER VA A DISPARAR! HAY VIENE! HAY VIENE!-  
M: CÁLLATE NO ME DESCONSENTRES!- el tipo apunto a Murdco y este subía la ventanilla rápidamente, hasta que el tipo disparo y rompió la ventana 2-D y Murdoc agacharon la cabeza, pero Murdoc no quiso quedarse de miedoso y apretó un botón rojo que estaba en la palanca, hiso que el carro fuera mas rápido pero aquel tipo quería mantener su misma velocidad, desde atrás los empujaba y en una curva a Murdoc no le dio tiempo de frenar y cayeron al mar, el tipo freno salio de su auto y se fijo un momento no vio nada que se moviera así que pensó que ya había cumplido su trabajo y se retiro.  
Bajo el agua el carro de Murdoc se transformo en un submarino en forma de tiburón 2-D se sorprendió en lo que hiso.  
M: Face Ache-  
2D: que-  
M: cuida a Cyborg-  
2D: esta bien- se movió de su aisneto y se sento delante de Cyborg que estaba descompuesta pero movía un poco su pierna.

_En otro ladooo..._

Se veía a un señor corriendo y dirigiéndose a la habitación numero "13" toco la puerta apresuradamente y sin resivir respuesta abrió la puerta rápidamente y había una joven vestida con un vestido blanco adornado con rojo y una medias blancas y negras descubierto de los pies llevaba una mascara de un símbolo chino puesta.  
- Madame están atacando el barco necesito llevarla a los botes- la joven sin decir nada saco un maletín y en ella tenia una ametralladora la saco y salio de la habitación con los dientes enseñando en seña de rabia, se dirigió a la parte de arriba y empezó atacar a los aviones, tenia mantenida la mirada en uno de los aviones que por suerte le logro dar en el rostro y cayo, el otro avión dio retirada pero antes aventó una bomba,ella no quería recordar lo que paso ese día y restrosedio unos pasos, el barco empezó a hundirse lentamente debido a la bomba,ella logro escapar y subio a una lancha de goma que ella preparo, se recostó en la lancha agotada intentando no dormirse.

_De nuevo con Murdoc..._

Cyborg empezó a despertar provocando a 2-D alegría porque pensó que era Noodle y quito sonrisa parido, Cyborg se levanto de golpe y de su boca empezó a salir un pulpo hasta que salio por completo, Cyrborg puso una cara de asco y después se limpio la boca con la mano con una mirada ruda que dejo a 2-D nervioso o con miedo tal vez las dos, 2-D y Cyborg se pusieron alado de Murdoc...  
M: chicos recuerden seguirme-  
- de acuerdo!- se escucharon varias voces diciendo lo mismo 2-D dirigió la vista a la ventana y alcanzo a ver que varios submarinos empezaron a reunirse atrás de Murdoc.  
2D: quienes son ellos Murdoc?-  
M: compañeros y ayudantes-  
2D: son muchos-  
M: lo se-

_Devuelta con la jovencita..._

Ella había despertado ya que se quedo dormida, observo que el agua se agitaba mas y burbujas empezaban a salir, y derrepente el bote de la joven se also sacándola del agua se asomo por los lados y observo que estaba arriba de una cabeza.

_Murdoc..._

M: Creo que por fin llegamos- observo por su telescopio y vio a un manatí y arriba de el había una personita...  
M: muy bien subamos- Cyborg dio un saludo obedeciendo la orden de Murdoc y 2-D puso de extrañando...  
2D: _"enserio es necesario que salude?"_- pensó 2-D un poco molesto en como tiene que obedecer.  
Ellos y los demas submarinos fueron a la superficie, Murdoc saco su telescopio y fijo al manatí volvió a observar a la persona que se encontraba arriba del manatí, observo que era Sun Moon Star.  
M:_ "no puede ser que este aqui"_- puso cara de impresionado pero luego le dio la orden a Cyborg que le disparara, dio 2 tiroteos y solo le dio a su capa, Sun Moon jalo al manatí y cayo junto con el.  
Murdoc pensó que por ahora se había librado de el y fijo la mirada arriba, la niebla que había se empezó a desvanecer y dejo a la vista un isla de color rosa con una casa blanca arriba de ella.  
M: 2-D-  
2D: ahora que pasa-  
M: te doy la bienvenida a Platic Beach-

_Continuara..._


	26. Objetivo

**Hola que tal están heeeeee espero que bien que tengan bonitos días por cierto ya regrese jejeje bueno adiós y hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les va **

* * *

Capitulo 26: Objetivo

2D: plastic que?-  
M: te estas quedando sordo?...dije que te doy la bienvenida a paltic beach-  
2D: y por que lo llamas así?-  
M: si te acercas mas lo podrás saber porque- se metieron de nuevo al submarino para acercarse mas dejaron los submarinos cerca de la isla, Murdoc salio primero después Cyborg pero 2-D no podía salir, Cyborg le extendido la mano para ayudarlo, 2-D la miro con desprecio y ignoro su ayuda pero aun así Cyborg lo jalo del brazo y logro salir y al mismo tiempo causándole dolor a 2-D.  
2D: aprietas muy fuerte- 2-D pensó que la isla estaba echo de arena rosa hasta que observo bien y era...  
2D: es basura?-  
M: si-  
2D: y porque?-  
M: deja de hacer preguntas- 2-D ya no dijo nada siguió a Murdoc junto con Cyborg hasta la entrada de esa gran isla  
?: señor ya llego y junto con...- le pregunto una persona bajita y vestido con un traje blanco  
?: el es?- contesto el que estaba alado de el  
M: si el es-  
2D: yo no los conozco-  
?: ni yo tampoco pero mucho gusto joven mi nombre es Tatto-  
?: y el mio es Daley-  
2D: me conocen-  
Dale: conocerte? claro que si me encantan sus canciones-  
Tatto: yo solo escuche una canción de ustedes-  
Dale: entonces que haces aquí enano si ni siquiera lo conoces-  
T: yo solo conozco al señor Murdoc-  
2D: aun sigo sin entender nada-  
T: eres idiota o algo?-  
Dale: déjalo enano esta nervioso eso pasa-  
M: dejen la sus jodida platicas...Daley ya limpiaste las habitaciónes que te mande?-  
Dale: si Murdoc algo mas que quieras que haga?-  
M: no por ahora mientras tomate la tarde libre-  
T: y yo señor?-  
M. no creo que venga nadie así que tu también tienes la tarde libre-  
T: de acuerdo-  
M: bien idiota sígueme- al entrar 2-D vio que había tiburones muertos y bolsas de basura bastante llenas, tomaron el elevador y se dirigieron al estadio de Murdoc, al llegar Murdoc se sentó y cruzo los brazos mientra que Cyborg dejaba su escopeta en un lado del escritorio.  
M: insecto te traje hasta aquí para que me ayudes en algo-  
2D: y a que te ayudo si Noodle esta muerta y Russel desapareció-  
M: piénsalo Stuart un baterista es facil de conseguir Daley sabe tocar batería y a Noodle...pues no tocaba muy bien admitamoslo y Cyborg fue programada por mi ademas una robot es mejor que una humana ella tocara mil veces mejor pero un cantante es dificil de conseguir y te traje qui para que me ayudes...que me dices seremos mejores- 2-D no podía creer que dijera eso de Noodle, penso que tal vez jamas hubiera querido a Noodle ademas de que sin Russel y ella ya no serian GoRiLLaZ, 2-D tratando de contener las lagrimas apretó los puños y en un susurro pronuncio...  
2D: no te ayudare-  
M: que dijiste?-  
2D: que no te ayudare Murdoc yo no participare en esta estupidez ni menos quiero estar cerca de esa chatarra-  
M: quieres jugar rudo?...bien jugaremos rudo-  
2D: de que hablas-  
M: MIRA IMBÉCIL NO TOLERARE TUS IDIOTECES TRABAJARAS PAR MI QUIERAS O NO! CYBORG LLÉVATE AL IDIOTA A SU HABITACIÓN!-  
Cyborg: orden residida llevarme al idiota- 2-D no podía hacer nada cuando Cyborg paso alado de el, puso cara de alivio y confucion pero Cyborg lo jalo por atrás de su playera y lo tiro adentro del elevador, también apuntándolo con la escopeta dándole un miedo enorme a 2-D cuando se cerro el elevador el miro a Cyborg...  
2D: sabes no hace falta que me apuntes con esa cosa- Cyborg seguía mirando al frente sin decir nada.  
2D: me preocupa que jales el gatillo accidentalmente y me mates sabes mejor quitalo- Cyborg no lo miraba ni decía nada cuando el elevador se abrió Cyborg lo agarro de su playera lo llevo arrastrando lo levanto y lo aventó en su cama.  
2D: tampoco hace falta que hagas eso- Cyborg cerro la puerta y desde afuera se escucho que le puso seguro 2-D dio un suspiro hasta que escucho un aullido de ballena, el volteo lentamente y vio el ojo de la ballena dio un grito se puso en la esquina de su cama mientras que temblaba demasiado.  
M: HAHAHAHA ENSERIO TE DA MIEDO UNA JODIDA BALLENA!? ERES MAS IDIOTA DE LO QUE CREÍ QUE SUFRAS BIEN- le hablo por la radio que tenia en su habitación, mientras que el pobre 2-D se hacia volita para evitar ver a la ballena.

En otro lado...

La joven estaba encima de una cabeza ella se le hiso raro eso...  
N: emm disculpa pero me podrías regresar al agua?-  
R: que?-  
N: no puede ser acaso eres?...-  
R: Noodle o por dios eres tu?-  
N: si ...eres tu Russel!- Russel dirigió su mano a su cabeza para que Noodle subiera a ella, la balsa se cayo pero Noodle estaba bien  
R: no sabes como pase para llegar hasta ti-  
N: como lo lamento... pero como es que te hiciste tan grande-  
R: solo lo que habida en el mar era lo único que podía comer y creo que uno comi algo radiactivo y termine así-  
N:...me alegra que este bien Russel- abrazo la parte del cuello y aunque tubiera la mascara podía escucharse que estaba llorando.  
R: y como es que estas viva-  
N: antes de que la isla cayera salte puesto con un paracaídas-  
R: pero como llegaste hasta este lugar?-  
N: estuve...en el...infierno-  
R: espera como que en el infierno-  
N: Murdoc...vendió mi alma al diablo para pagar su deuda y por su culpa sufrí no sabes cuanto...no había felicidad no había compacion y por su culpa...me hicieron esto- se quito la mascara bruscamente y dejo ver su ojo moreteado y al mismo tiempo llena de lagrimas que no paraban de caer.  
R: mi niña...es estúpido te hiso esto?-  
N: si...- por mas que Noodle limpiaba sus lagrimas no paraban de caer.  
R: te hiso algo mas que ese moretón?- Noodle sin dejar de llorar se quito los guantes y se bajo un poco las medias, Russel al ver su manos y piernas raspadas con marcas de en forma de estrellas y quemaduras se enojo bastante.  
N: Russel se siente horrible estar sola- ella cayo de rodillas sin para de llorar, algunas lagrimas cayeron en las heridas en forma de estrella y salieron humo causándole dolor, se subió las media y miro a Russel.  
R: Jamas dejare que te hagan nada de nuevo jamas-  
N:...gracias Russel san-  
R: ahora si quieres podemos ir hasta donde se encuentra Murdoc que creo que tiene a 2-D-  
N: creo que Murdoc no se conforma con lo que me ha echo-  
R: descuida le dare su merecido cuando lleguemos-  
N: gracias Russel-

En Plastic Beach... 

Ya era de noche y 2-D estaba cansado pero usando por fin cerraba los ojos la ballena aullaba y 2-D se levantaba asustado, pero cuando la ballena se alejo un poco y 2-D por fin iba a cerrar los ojos pero llego Murdoc y patio la puerta de golpe haciendo que 2-D se asustara de nuevo.  
M: IDIOTA!-  
2D: pero que...-  
M: ESTO SERA LO PRIMERO QUE HARÁS YO HE ECHO CUATRO CANCIONES QUIERO QUE HAGAS MAS PARA MAÑANA!-  
2D: para mañana? Murdoc necesito tiempo-  
M: NO QUIERO QUEJAS O LO HACES O MANDO A CYBORG PARA QUE TE HAGA SUFRIR TODO EL IDA!-  
2D: esta bien pero me podrías traer un vaso de agua?-  
M: agh ya que...CYBORG VEN AQUÍ!-  
Cyborg: me he reportado cual es su orden-  
M: trele un vaso de agua al idiota-  
Cyborg: orden residida-  
2D: me tendrás aquí encerrado por siempre?-  
M: hasta que te comportes empezare a dejar tu puerta abierta y andar por donde tu quieras pero por ahora no-  
2D: esto parece pricion-  
M: no te quejes idiota te di una oportunidad para ayudarme y tratarte bien pero no la aceptaste a la primera te mereces esto- Cyborg tenia el vaso de agua y se dirigía a la habitación mientras que del otro lado venia Daley corriendo desesperadamente Cyborg ya había llegado alado de Murdoc y antes de entregarle el vaso, Daley no le da tiempo de parar y choca con Cyborg haciendo que el vaso de agua cayera en la cabeza de Cyborg causándole corto circuito y después quedando descompuesta.  
M: QUE COÑO TE PASA DALEY! YA LA DESCOMPUSISTE!-  
Dale: lo siento pero le queria avisar que el elevador y las luces dejaron de funcionar-  
M: la luces?...pero si todavia estan prendidas la...- justo en ese momento se apagaron todas las luces de platic beach.  
2D: Joder no puedo ver si viene la ballena-  
M: deja tu fobia...DALEY SUBE A VER AL MECANICO Y DILE QUE ARREGLE ESTO-  
Dale: yo? pero si el se va dar cuenta de que la luz se fue-  
M: claro que no el usa energia sola-  
Dale: rayos-  
M: ve y no pierdas mas tiempo-  
Dale: de acuerdo-  
M: un momento como bajaste hasta acá si el elevador esta descompuesto-  
Dale: las escaleras-  
M: no sabia que había escaleras-  
Dale: yo tampoco Tatto me dijo bueno le iré avisar al mecánico-  
M: espera... de una vez llévate a Cyborg y dile que lo repare-  
Dale: le puede poner sentimiento?- Murdoc no entendió a lo que dijo y solo asintio con la cabeza Daley se fue con Cyborg y Murdoc se quedo con 2-D.  
M: te sirve un vela?-  
2D: creo que si- Murdoc saco de la bolsa de su pantalón una vela en fomra de la isla de Plastic Beach la encnedio y se la dio.  
2D: porque cargas una vela?-  
M: no se pensé que seria bueno cargar un vela de vez en cuando- 2-D ya no quiso hablar y se puso a pensar en unas ideas para las canciones, Murdoc ya llevaba horas parado en la entrada de la puerta de 2-D vigilan dolo hasta que llego la luz Murdoc se retiro a su habitación dejando a 2-D encerrado mientras pensaba en mas canciones cuando las ideas se le acabaron alguien abrió la puerta y era Daley.  
Dale: si preguntan quien te la dio le dices que fue Tatto- le había dado una maleta y uno de sus teclados después cerro otra vez la puerta 2-D reviso la maleta y había un poco de su ropa y una caja de metal lo mejor que encontró fue la grulla que le dio Noodle con alegría la observo y la dejo con cuidado en la mesa de noche abrio la caja de metal que estaba un poco oxidada dentro de ella había fotos de el con Noodle, algunas cartas y la canción que le había dado Noodle y que jamas la leyó desdoblo el papel y empezó a leer la canción una gran tristeza se le vino encima al no tenerla hay para agradecerle ni para decirle cuanto la amaba empezó a llora un poco, al escuchar el aullido de la ballena se sentó en la orilla de la cama con lagrimas todavía en los ojos, se puso la mascara que le dio Murdoc y se puso sus manos en su cabeza mientras la agachaba, se sentía solo en ese moment.

_Con Noodle..._

Russel había dado un descanso en una isla mientras que Noodle estaba en la orilla del mar mirando las estrellas, agacho la cabeza y en el mar vio su reflejo toco su ojo moreteado y recordó aquellos insultos que les decían los demonios ella también comenzó a llorar pero derrepente paro miro la gruya que estaba en una de las bolsas del vestido y lo saco, observo bien a la grulla y en un susurro dijo...  
N: 2-D san también se siente solo...no te preocupes estaré contigo pronto...te amo- beso a la pequeña grulla y se fue acostar alado de Russel mientras que con 2-D pudo dormir en paz al sentir esa seguridad y alegria dentro  
de el.

Continuara...


	27. Cercania

_Capitulo 27: Cercanía_

Al día siguiente 2-D ya tenia listas unas canciones y solo esperaba a que alguien abriera la puerta para entregárselas a Murdoc, en unos cuantos minutos alguien abrió la puerta y era Daley.  
Dale: buen día 2-D Murdoc me mando para que te avisara que fueras a su estudio-  
2D: si ya lo tenia esperado- Daley salio seguido por 2-D, cuando llegaron al estudio 2-D salio del elevador y Daley se fue, Murdoc estaba en el sillón que estaba de espaldas 2-D se acerco y Murdoc se dio vuelta.  
M: y bien? ya tienes las canciones-  
2D: emm...si toma- Murdoc resivio las hojas las leyó una por una.  
M: con esto te salvaste-  
2D: algo mas que quieras?-  
M: bueno una de estas canciones combina como para hacer un dueto y harás ese dueto con Cyborg-  
2D: espera que?! yo no quiero trabajar con ese pedazo de chatarra tuyo es una porquería-  
M: MIRA IDIOTA TE DIJE QUE SI TU NO ME QUIERES AYUDAR POR LAS BUENAS ME TENDRÁS QUE AYUDAR POR LAS MALAS-  
2D: di lo que quieras ahora todo me da igual-  
M: TE MATARE PEDAZO DE MIERDA!-  
2D: haslo...al fin y acabo no podas conseguir otro cantante-  
M: MALDITO!- 2-D sentía un miedo inmenso pero trato de contenerlo Murdoc se le acerco y le gruño levanto a 2-D de la playera y lo arrastro al elevador cuando llego a su habitación lo lanzo contra la pared y lo encerró.  
2D: pudo aver sido peor- el fijo su mirada a su mesa de noche pero no vio a su pequeña grulla en ese momento se preocupo busco por debajo de su cama, su maleta. detrás de sus instrumentos y en todos los lugares pero no encontró a su grulla.  
2D:_ "ahora que are estoy atrapado aquí solo y he perdido lo único que me hace sentir feliz"_- 2-D se acostó en su cama tapándose el rostro con el brazo tratando de no llorar.

_En otro lado..._

- Con que?- pregunto el mecánico que miraba a Daley un poco confundido  
Dale: con sentimiento-  
- enserio Murdoc dijo que si?-  
Dale: yo le pregunte y me dijo que si-  
- bueno si Murdoc lo quiere con sentimiento lo haré-  
Dale: y como le harás para que tenga sentimiento-  
- Solo hay que ponerle el chip adecuado que tienen códigos pero hay que ver cuales son los correctos-  
Dale: que?-  
- solo pasame cualquier chip que esta en uno de esos frascos-  
Dale: de acuerdo aquí esta-  
- bien solo hay que ponérselo a esta Robot-  
Dale: yo solo te observare- Cuando el mecánico le puso el chip la llevo al cuarto en donde ponía sus herramientas y la puso a cargar.  
- ya esta...te hablare cuando termine de cargarse para que se la lleves a Murdoc-  
Dale: de acuerdo-

_Con Murdoc..._

M: ya esta idiota solo te falta esta canción-  
2D: se llama Melancholy Hill-  
M: como sea pero aun no has terminado aun nos falta 7 canciones mas pero esas las cantaras mañana estoy agotado-  
2D: de acuerdo- Los ayudantes de Murdoc también tocaban algunos instrumentos y ayudaban con la música 2-D sin nada de ánimos cantaba pero se le escuchaba bien cuando terminaron esa canción Murdoc lo llevo a su habitación y como siempre lo encerró a 2-D le daba lo mismo porque cuando le pregunto a Murdoc sobre la grulla solo lo golpeo.

Dale: rayos Cyrborg si que estas pesada- Daley llevaba arrastrando a Cyborg, tomo el elevador y la llevo hasta al estudio en donde todavía se encontraba Murdoc bebiendo tequila.  
M: que paso-  
Dale: que aquí esta su robot y debo decirle que pesa mucho- Murdoc pensó que estaba apagada pero Cyrborg movió su cabeza y dirijo su mirada a Daley.  
Cyborg: Daley te dije que podía caminar yo sola-  
Daley: tu me dijiste que te llevara hasta Murdoc-  
Cyborg: cuando te dije eso quise decir que me acompañaras hasta el...no que me llevaras arrastrando hasta acá-  
Dale: aaaa entonces especificate- Daley se dio vuelta por irse pero se tropieza con la escopeta de Cyborg y ella se empieza a reirse dejando impresionado a Murdoc porque el no la había programado con sentimientos.  
Cyborg: que tonto eres jajajaja-  
Dale: eso no es de risa-  
M: Daley!-  
Dale: que pasa-  
M: ven acá-  
Dale: sucedió algo?-  
M: QUE RAYOS HICISTE CON MI ROBOT!-  
Dale: solo le puse sentimientos-  
M: con que permiso-  
Dale: con el tuyo-  
M: CUANDO TE DI PERMISO!-  
Dale: te pregunte que si lo querías con sentimiento y tu dijiste que si-  
M: pensé que te referías con esfuerzo-  
Dale: bueno pero no te especificaste-  
M: agh ya se arruino la chatarra-  
Dale: bien me retiro-  
M: haslo-  
Cyborg: pasa algo amo?-  
M: nada ve a ver al idiota-  
Cyborg: con mucho gusto- Murdoc un enojado se va a su habitación mientras que la robot se dirige hasta la habitación de 2-D Cyborg abre la puerta y lo ve arrinconado en la cama, Cyborg se acerca a el y le agarra la mano suelta a 2-D,  
Cyborg: estas bien?- 2-D alsa la cabeza y arrebata la mano rápidamente.  
2D: tu que haces aquí!-  
Cyborg: solo quería ver si estabas bien- 2-D no quería verla pero cuando la miraba un poco observaba esa cara preocupada que le hacia recordar a Noodle.  
2D: deja de hacer eso tu no eres Noodle-  
Cyborg: hacer que?-  
2D: ESO! DEJA DE HABLAR CON ESE TONO PREOCUPADO COMO SI YO TE IMPORTARA NO ERES MAS QUE UNA ROBOT NO ERES NOODLE PARA HABLAR ASÍ!-  
Cyborg: pero si soy la que te pondrá tu merecido-  
2D: a que vienes realmente-  
Cyborg: ya te lo dije solo quiero ver si esta bien-  
2D: y desde cuando demonios te interesa-  
Cyborg: ahora si me haces preguntas cuando apenas me acabas de gritar eso no tiene sentido...estúpido- Cyborg se fue de la habitación y dejando a 2-D culpable, Cyborg antes de tomar el ascensor se pregunto donde era su habitación o si enverad tenia una con un poco de miedo tomo el ascensor en camino al cuarto de Murdoc, cuando llego toco un poco fuerte la puerta y es cuando Murdoc abrió con una cara molesta pero se le cambio a impresionado al ver a Cyborg delante de el con una cara de triztesa.  
M: que...que es lo que quieres ahora-  
Cyborg: no tengo idea donde ir-  
M: recuerdas todo menos tu cuarto?-  
Cyborg: lo siento- Murdoc no quería seguir regañándola porque parecía que regañaba a la verdadera Noodle sin mas que decir le hiso una seña a Cyborg para que lo siguiera, fueron al estudio Murdoc se dirgio a la libreria y jalo un libro que de inmediato se hiso para un aldo dejando a la vista una puerta de metal con candado, Murdoc toco el cuello de Cyborg y saco un collar con una llave que Cyborg ni siquiera se acordó, abrió la puerta le regreso la llave y le dio el paso libre a Cyborg ella entro miro todo su cuarto que no recordaba, derrepente sintió algo mojado en su pierna miro abajo y era un pulpo que se aferraba a su pierna.  
Cyborg: que rayos es esto- dijo quitando al pulpo de su pierna.  
M: tu te lo trajiste acaso no lo recuerdas?-  
Cyborg: no-  
M: como sea yo me largo-  
Cyborg: que tengas linda noche- Murdoc se detuvo lanzo un gruñido y siguió caminando, Cyborg entro y saco de su bolsa la grulla de 2-D que agarro antes de que se descompusiera y que se le iba a dar pero no lo hiso ya que 2-D estaba enojada con ella, la dejo en su mesa y se fue a revisar sus cajones.

_En otro lado..._

N: cuanto queda para llegar-  
R: lo probable es que lleguemos mañana en la tarde si es que no nos detenemos ahora-  
N: eso depende de ti si tu quieres descansar-  
R: no yo estoy bien-  
N: entonces estamos cerca?-  
R: si-  
N: me alegro..._."ya pronto estaré contigo 2-D estamos mas cerca ahora no puedo esperar a verte"_- Noodle guardo la grulla en su bolsa mientras miraba al frente al igual que Russel esperando llegar lo mas rápido a Plastic Beach.

_Continuara..._


	28. Rhinestone eyes

**Heyyyyyyyyy chicos espero que les valla bien perdón si el fic es muy largo pero se los debo espero que les guste que tengan buen día y ya sin mas que decir hayyyyyyyyy les va el fic de hoy :D**

* * *

_Capitulo__ 28: Rhinestone eyes_

R: lo ves Noodle hay esta no queda mucho por llegar-  
N:...es...es hermoso...y como supiste de este lugar?-  
R: Murdoc me contaba de que me llevaría a un lugar en el centro del mar-  
N: me parece que es este-  
R: si lo es-

Mientras que Russel seguía caminando para llegar a Plastic Beach, en el infierno el diablo observaba a Noodle qeu casi llegaria hacia Murdoc...

Diablo: no podemos esperar mas-  
- entonces que aremos?- pregunto Sun Moon Stars aunque el diablo le decía boogieman aunque el se o ella se acostumbro a los dos nombre como quieran que lo llamaran siempre estaba hay.  
Diablo: boogieman que te parece si actuamos ahora después de todo Noodle ya llego tu has el resto-  
Bo: de acuerdo acudiré ahora- Boogieman desapareció en una nube de humo cuando la nube desapareció Sun moon Stars apareció en la parte alta de Plastic Beach.

_Mientras tanto..._

M: muy bien idiota ya terminamos el álbum solo falta que que los estúpidos de Damon y Jamie vengan para que saquen a la venta el disco-  
2D: ahora ellos?...no se porque les haces la vida miserable a todo Murdoc-  
M: miserable? hahahah enserio yo solo quiero fama y si ellos no me ayudan lo harán a la fuerza al igual como yo lo hite contigo-  
2D: no tenias porque hacer esto-  
M: no tenia que hacerlo?...ya te dije si tu no me ayudas lo harás a la mala entiendes idiota?-  
2D: yo no me refiero a eso...-  
M: pues habla bien idiota no tengo tu tiempo sabes?-  
2D: me refería que no tenias porque matar a Noodle-  
M: que dijiste?-  
2D: no la tenias porque matar-  
M: COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE YO LA MATE!-  
2D: deja de mentir...yo se que tu no la querías- Murdoc le dio un golpe en la cara dejándolo tirado.  
M: YO SI LA QUERÍA! Y ES MEJOR QUE DEJES DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES PORQUE SI NO CYBORG TE CALLARA LA BOCA!-  
2D: enserio la querías?...no es lo que escribiste- Murdoc al instante se quedo helado como es posible que 2-D supiera de aquello el no podía decir nada...  
2D: TU...ERES EL ESTÚPIDO SIEMPRE LO HAS SIDO COMO TE ATREVES A HERIRLA CUANDO ELLA TE QUERÍA COMO SI FUERAS SU PADRE!-

_*Flashback*_

2-D estaba acostado en su cama cuando la puerta se abrió y el se levanto de golpe.  
Cyborg: 2-D -  
2D: ho...Cyborg que haces aquí-  
Cyborg: mi amo me ha dicho que no olvides que mañana te toca cantar las ultimas canciones que te faltan-  
2D: descuida no lo olvidare,,,,,,,,,,,al respecto quiero pedirte disculpa por gritarte ayer yo...en verdad no lo quise hacer-  
Cyborg: aprovechando tus disculpas...te entrego tu grulla- 2-D se incorporo en la cama de nuevo y observo la grulla la agarro lentamente y dio una gran sonrisa, aunque no le gustaba mirar a Cyborg lo hiso pero la miro con alegría.  
2D: gracias Cyborg-  
Cyborg: bien si me disculpas me retiro- Cyborg le dio la espalda para irse...  
2D: espera...- ella se detiene sin voltear.  
Cyborg: que pasa-  
2D: tu jamas lograras ser Noodle sin importar que te parezcas a ella-  
Cyborg: eso lo se Stuart lo se muy bien-  
2D: pero tienes buenas intenciones sin importar que las escondas...vives bajo el mando de Murdoc si no lo fueras serias mas amable divertida y esas cosas... pero solo quiero que seas mi amiga- la robot volteo la cabeza solo hasta su hombro pero sin mirarlo pronuncio...  
Cyborg: ahora soy tu amiga Stuart tenlo por echo- Cyborg siguió su camino para retirarse...  
2D: podrías dejar la puerta abierta?...esque aveces tengo que ir al baño-  
Cyborg: es denegado Stuart- volvió a voltear pero esta vez mirando a 2-D  
2D: o vamos yo si soy de confianza te prometo que no me escapare-  
Cyborg: Murdoc se dará cuenta-  
2D: no lo hará te lo aseguro por favor!-  
Cyborg: de acuerdo...pero no me metas en problemas Stuart-  
2D: te lo prometo- Cyborg se retiro pero dejo la puerta abierta, cuando 2-D dormía pacíficamente la ballena lanzo un aullido haciendo que 2-D despertara del susto quedo minutos despierto y recordó que Cyborg le dejo la puerta abierta salio para ir al baño pero antes observo que no había papel higiénico, fue a buscar papel higiénico en el estudio de Murdoc reviso los cajones y vio un cuaderno con la foto de Noodle un poco triste como portada del cuaderno, con tristeza agarro el cuaderno y miro la foto pero antes de regresar el cuaderno le dio curiosidad de porque tendría un cuaderno con la foto de Noodle sin pensar mas decidió llevarse le cuaderno, llego a su habitación y se encerró, leyó todo con gran atención aunque cada vez que leía mas adelante, las lagrimas empezaron a salir y el dolor en su corazón se hacia mas fuerte al leer la ultima frase que decía "Tenia que dar su alma aunque me costo demasiado yo no la quería yo la..." aquella frase no estaba completa algo le faltaba pero 2-D ya no le importo que palabra seria había leído lo suficiente para comprender que Murdoc mato a Noodle solo para pagar su alma, lleno de lagrimas cerro el cuaderno y lo guardo en la bolsa de su pantalón, se durmió unos minutos y después vino Murdoc por el para cantar las ultimas canciones y con gran tristeza obedeció a Murdoc sin que este se diera cuenta de que 2-D tenia el cuaderno.

_*Fin de flashback*_

M: PORQUE CARAJOS LO TOMASTE!-  
2D: yo me pregunte porque tenias la foto de Noodle cubriendo el cuaderno- 2-D saco el cuaderno y se lo aventó cerca de los pies de Murdoc.  
M: IDIOTA JAMAS COMPRENDES SIN IMPORTAR CUANTO TE AMENACEN!-  
2D: y tu jamas cambias sin importar que le hayas quitado la vida a la persona que te quiso demasiado-  
M:...SI LEÍSTE LA ULTIMA FRASE ES PORQUE NO LA COMPLETE...YO NO LA QUISE YO LA AME!-  
2D: si la amabas por que la mataste-  
M: NO DISCUTIRÉ MAS CONTIGO SOBRE ELLA!...CYBORG LLEVÁRTELO Y ENCIERRALO!-  
Cyborg: orden residida es mejor que comiences a caminar Stuart- Cyborg se dirigió con 2-D y lo apunto con una escopeta en la cabeza, ambos llegaron hasta la habitación 2-D entro y antes de que Cyborg cerraras la puerta...  
Cybrog: sabes que esto yo no lo quiero hacer verdad?-  
2D: descuida se que no lo quieres hacer-  
Cybrog: gracias por confiar en mi-  
2D: no eres tan mala como tu piensas-  
Cyborg: eso aun no lo se-  
2D: pero algún día lo sabrás- Cyborg cerro la puerta y se fue con Murdoc cuando llego Murdoc mando a Cyborg que le sirviera un vaso de tequila, cuando coloco el vaso en su escritorio, ambos escucharon un ruido proveniente de la parte de arriba Murdoc le dijo a Cyborg que lo acompañara con armas por si acaso, al llegar hasta arriba Murdoc se sorprendió al ver a su viejo enemigo con los que hacia los demas tratos...  
M: TU QUE HACES AQUÍ!-  
Bo: vengo por ti- antes de que Boogieman ataquara a Murdoc Cyborg llega y empieza a dispararles con dos ametralladoras en las manos y Boogieman inmediatamente salta avilmente y se cubre atrás de la estatua Pazuzu para no resivir daño pero las balas empiezan a destruir a la estatua y Boogieman sin mas remedio se avienta al agua.

_En la habitación de 2-D..._.

2-D estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama con la mascara cubriendo su cabello pero no su cara cuando escucho ese salpicon de agua con miedo dirigió la mirada a la ventana pensando que era la ballena pero...no...solo vio a alguien que tenia puesta una capa y una mascara de oxigeno que nadaba hasta el barco que se dirigía a la isla.

_Volviendo con Sun Moon Stars..._.

El nadaba hasta el barco y cuando estuvo cerca brinco arriba del barco y fijo la mirada a Plastic Beach para luego observar a Murdoc que estaba sonriendole de una manera macabra, Boogieman no se puso a esperar a que Cyborg viniera, also sus brazos y empezó salir humo de todo su cuerpo, ese humo empezó moldear figuras de cuerpos que después se convirtieron en personas y también se formaron aviones que asustaron a unas personas que iban en ese barco, de inmediato los aviones dispararon a Murdoc y este se lanzo dentro chocando con el pulpo que tenia en su escritorio.  
Mientras que Cyborg exploto la puerta, llena de armas empezo a dispararles a los aviones y a algunos hombres que disparaban desde el barco.  
En otro lado Noodle y Russel ya habían apreciado todo lo que ocurría...  
N: o no-  
R: que rayos pasa hay-  
N: no sabia que actuarían ahora-  
R: quienes?-  
N: después te explico ahora no hay tiempo-  
R: bien se supone que 2-D esta en la habitación del fondo-  
N: QUE! pobre 2-D el le tiene fobia a la ballenas-  
R: enserio?-  
N: si...maldito Murdoc espero que te maten-  
R: despues maldices porque una ballena se dirigue a 2-D-  
N: genial lo que me faltaba...Russel tengo un plan pero hay que actuar ahora-  
R: te escucho nena-  
N: bien esto es simple...-

_Con 2-D..._

El seguía tratando de abrir la puerta con patadas y pegando con el bate.  
2D: esta puerta no se abre lo único que me queda es hacer lo mas arriesgado debo tener cuidado...- 2-D retrocedió un poco se puso serio levanto las manos y después...  
2D: ÁBRETE SÉSAMO!- sin existo y tristeza se volvió a sentar en su cama cuando esta vez escucho un aullido de ballena volteo lentamente y vio a un ballena que se dirigía rápidamente hacia 2-D abriendo poco a poco su boca cada vez que se acercaba mas, 2-D se volvió a dirigir a la puerta...  
2D: Murdoc! CYBORG! AYÚDENME...POR FAVOR!- la ballena se acercaba mas y mas así que 2-D pensó que era el final se coloco la mascara para no verla y esperar su muerte pero...antes de que la ballena destrozara la habitación de 2-D en ese momento una mano gigante agarro la cola de la ballena y era Russel que salio del agua y aventó a la ballena que choco con un avión destrullendolo.  
2-D sintió que ya espero mucho levanto su mascara y ya no vio nada se puso un poco confuso pero al mismo tiempo sintió alegría miro la grulla con impresión...  
2D: Noodle?...CYBORG SÁCAME...AQUÍ ESTA NOODLE DÉJAME VERLA!- empujaba la puerta y la golpeaba pero no logro nada se volvió a sentar pero esta vez llorando al no poder creer que Noodle este viva y que no pueda estar con ella.  
Arriba en la superficie Cyborg analizaba que cada vez que derribaba a un avión o un hombre volvía a aparecer cuando las municiones se le acabaron y no podía recargar porque los aviones la atacarían, Cyborg pensando que acabarían con ella, dirigio una sonrisa lunática a los ayudantes de Murdoc que se también defendían, esos hombre miraron impresionados inclunyendo con miedo a Cyborg porque les sonreia mientras que le salia aceite en la nariz y en el ojo pero en ese instante Russel sale del agua recargándose en la orilla de la isla mirando con odio a Cyborg dejando a ella y a los demas impresionados al ver a Russel, cuando este abre la boca lentamente dejando ver a Noodle que salia de su boca para después quitarse la mascara y dejar a la vista su ojo moreteado, Cyborg y Noodle se miraron con desprecio, rápidamente ella salio de la boca de Russel y quedo a unos metros lejos de Cyborg, Noodle abrió la boca para decirle a Cyborg...

_Continuara..._


	29. Jamas hay un odio suficiente

**Holaaaaaa chicos espero que estén bien en estos hermosos y últimos días de clases si no lo termino antes de las vacaciones aun asi lo continuare de acuerdo? bien adiós espero que les guste... :D**

Capitulo 29: Jamas hay un odio suficiente.

N: ACABARE CONTIGO!- pronuncio Noodle a grito y señalándola, los ayudantes de Murdoc decidieron retirarse.  
Cyborg: si fuera tu...no contaría mucho con ello-  
N: CÁLLATE TU NO ME CONOCES SOLO ERES UNA COPIA MÍA!-  
Cyborg: que no te conozco?... yo estoy echa de tu misma sangre y se todo lo que tu ocultas...ambas tenemos la misma fuerza asi que no sabes lo que dices-  
N: DEJA DE HABLAR AQUÍ SOLO HABRÁ UNA NOODLE Y ESA SERÉ YO-  
Cyborg: eso ya lo veremos-  
R: ten cuidado-  
N: gracias Russel...lo tendré- Russel quería quedarse cerca de Noodle pero el barco en donde se encontraba Boogieman empezaron a lanzarle cañonazos a Russel así que se tuvo que retirar.  
Ambas Noodles se miraban con desprecio, cuando Noodle se fijo que Cyborg recargaba su arma ella de inmediato recojio una katana que dejaron los ayudantes de Murdoc, cuando Noodle la recojio, Cyborg empezó a disparar, ella se cubrió detrás de un roca que estaba alado de ella, Cyborg dejo de dispara para recargar en eso Noodle salio de su escondite y tratando de enterrarle la katana a Cyborg pero la robot esquivaba los ataques fácilmente, Cyborg iba retrocediendo hasta que tropieza Noodle levanta la katana para por fin enterrarsela...  
N: MUERE!- Cyborg da un giro esquivando el ataque y rápidamente saca una pistola pequeña que escondida en su short y le dispara a la pierna de Noodle, ella aúlla de dolor y se cae al suelo, Cyborg se levanta y agarra la katana para enterrarsela en la cabeza, antes de que Cyborg lo hiciera Noodle saca un pequeño cuchillo de su media, se da la vuelta y se la entierra a Cyborg, Noodle la empuja con el pie haciendo que la robot cayera derramando petroleo pero Cyborg no se queda ahí con la pistola que aun tenia balas empieza a disparar que hace que Noodle retroceda pero al intento se cae, Cyborg se vuelve a levantar, se acerca a Noodle y ella estaba intentado levantarse pero Cyborg le da una patada en donde resivio el balazo que le causa mas dolor a Noodle, Cyborg se quita el cuchillo que le encajo Noodle y con el cuchillo en la mano empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a ella.

Russel intentaba esquivar los cañonazos del barco pero cada vez llegaban mas y uno de ellos lo hirió y Russel cayo al agua.  
Bo: lo quieren salvar?- pregunto el evangelista a las 4 persona que iban en el barco que con temor aceptaron, Boogieman mando a sus esclavos a que ayudaran a Russel, los hombre se aventaron al agua se sumergieron y vieron que Russel ya no era gigante si no a su tamaño normal, nadaron lo mas rápido hacia el y lo alcanzaron, con esfuerzo subieron a la superficie, subieron al barco y lo dejaron en la borda.  
Bo: salve a su amigo ahora ustedes hagan el resto- se alejo de ellos para dirigirse con su esclavos.  
D: que hacemos?-  
J: que me crees?...Jamie el sabe lo todo?-  
D: bueno yo tampoco soy...DAMON EL SALVAVIDAS-  
J: pero esta vivo?-  
Tatto: yo opino que ya esta muerto-  
Dale: tu cállate enano...no des mala suerte-  
T: tu siempre me callas-  
J: si hubiéramos sabido que iban a estar peleando no los hubiéramos rescatado-  
Dale: QUE?...PARA EMPEZAR JAMAS GRITAMOS PIDIENDO AYUDA...ADEMAS YO AQUÍ TENIA LAS LLAVES DE MI SUBMARINO ESTÁBAMOS NADANDO HACIA EL SUBMARINO DESPUÉS LLEGARON USTEDES Y NOS "RESCATARON"-  
J: pues ya te salvamos ya no puedes hacer nada-  
T: bueno yo no quería nadar-  
D: oigan que hacemos con Russel-  
J: no conozco ningún método-  
Dale: a mi ni me pregunten-  
T: yo jamas estudie medicina-  
D: entonces que hacemos-  
J: esperen conozco un método...-  
D: cual es?-  
J: es...-  
Dale: dilo ya-  
J: bueno pues...es...-  
T: caray dilo ya!-  
J: es...respiración de boca a boca-  
Dale: espera que?...yo no haré eso-  
T: ni crean uqe yo lo haré-  
J: yo di la idea pero no participare- todos miraron a Damon  
D: esperen...YO PORQUE!-  
Dale: todos dijimos que no...menos tu así que tu lo harás-  
D: pero...yo...estem...yo...pero...el y...yo-  
J: nada de peros haslo de una vez-  
D: me las pagaran- Damon con asco se empezó a acercar poco a poco hasta que se detuvo...  
D: AL DIABLO!- le dio un golpe en el pecho de Russel, este escupió agua y empezo a tocer.  
J: Russel estas bien-  
R: cofcof donde...estoy?-  
D: en un barco-  
R: barco?-  
Dale: si...-  
T: absolutamente-  
R: y ustedes quienes son?-  
Dale: yo soy Daley amigo de 2-D-  
T: y yo Tatto por cierto no te conozco-  
Dale: el enano no conoce a nadie de ustedes-  
R:...pero que rayos hacen aquí ustedes dos-  
D: pues Murdoc nos mando a llamar porque nos mostraría su nuevo disco-  
J: y nos mando un barco que por cierto esta muy descuidado-  
R: ...rayos Noodle esta en problemas-  
Todos: NOODLE!-  
R: si-  
D: que le paso-  
R: esta peleando con una robot-  
Dale: con Cyborg-  
R: si esa como se llame-  
Dale: que hacemos-  
D: no creo que podamos nadar hasta aya-  
R: pues no tenemos de otra que quedarnos aquí-  
T: me parece que si-  
J: tu no opines-  
T: tu tampoco-  
R: chicos dejen de pelearse...-  
Dale: alemnos soy tranquilo-  
D: hay si tu señor perfecto-  
Dale: perfecto no pero callado si-  
D: si como no...yo lo puso ser mas-  
Dale: quieres probar quien es ams cllado?-  
D: adelante-  
R: ...un momento y la mascara de Noodle?-  
Dale: que?-  
D: ja te gane Daley-  
Dale: Russel hiso una pregunta tuve que hablar-  
D: si como no-  
R: ya enserio quien a visto la mascara de Noodle-  
J: ni siquiera se como es-  
T: yo menos-  
J: o vamos enano tu habla cuando uno habla-  
T: que querias que me quede callado?-  
J: me pregunto a mi-  
T: prueba lo-  
J: probarlo?...Russel se dirijo a mi no a ti enano-  
T: tu altura te hace mas estúpido-  
J: mira quien habla-  
R: joder dejen de pelearse necesito encontrar la mascara de Noodle ella me encargo que cuidara su mascara-  
D: LO ENCONTRÉ!- grito Damon victorioso  
R: encontraste la mascara de Noodle?  
D: que cosa?...aaaa no encontré mi gorra que perdí hace 2 días que estaba en este barco- el gorro de Damon estaba roto y sucio.  
Dale: que feo gorro-  
D: igual que tu cara-  
Dale: ...soy mas hermoso que tu-  
D: demuéstralo- Russel se coloco la mano en la cara en señal de desesperación, fue hacia Damon le quito el gorro y lo aventó al agua.  
D: pero que hiciste...-  
R: era un gorro-  
D: era mi gorro favorito-  
R: ...eso da igual es mejor que pensemos en algo para rescatar a Noodle-  
Dale: yo tengo una idea-  
D: ahora piensas no?...pues yo también puedo pensar-  
R: no empieces Damon déjalo hablar-

Mientras que Daley les contaba el plan para ir hacia Noodle.  
Cyborg ya le había clavado el cuchillo a Noodle en el brazo, Cyborg se dirigió a su ametralladora que se encontraba tirada, la recogió y después recargo municiones, Noodle tapaba la herida con su mano para que dejara de sangrar pero no paraba ella recordó en ese entonces que tenia mas cuchilla en las bolsas de su vestido, reviso con cuidado y si había pequeños cuchillos, Cyborg se acercaba a Noodle pero ella aun con el brazo herido le lanzo un puñetazo en el estomago y Cyborg soltó la ametralladora Noodle la recogió y sin pensarlo le disparo, cuando su pecho quedo agujerado ella con un fuerte golpe rompio el metal haciéndole un hueco y sacando una cajita que se suponía que era el corazón de Cyborg o mejor dicho caja de energía, Cyborg se apago y cayo, Noodle agarro un cacho de la ropa de Cyborg y se lo amarro en el brazo donde le clavo el cuchillo y también se vendo al pierna en donde resivio el balazo, levanto el rostro hacia la gran casa de PB y puso una mirada llena de odio sabia que hay estaba Murdoc, Noodle empezó a acercarse a la puerta, cuando estaba apunto de abrirla un brazo rodeo su cuello y empezó a ahorcarla, Noodle no podía zafarse hasta que se le ocurrió agarrar uno de los cuchillos de sus bolsas, encajo aquel cuchillo en el ojo de...  
N: No puede ser...como...es...que estas viva- Cyborg estaba lanzando chispas y derramaba petroleo, Noodle se acerco para clavarle un golpe pero Cyborg detuvo el ataque con su mano, ella intento darle el golpe con la otra pero la robot igual detuvo el golpe con la mano que le sobraba, Noodle trataba de zafarse pero Cyborg la sostenía muy fuerte, Noodle empezó a empujarla y Cybrog imito el acto, ambas se empujaban con demasiada fuerza que las manos de ellas sangraron aunque una era sangre roja y la otra petroleo, Noodle le empezaron a doler las mano y si ella caía Cybrog la mataría, Noodle cerro los ojos dio un suspiro y después le dio un cabezazo a Cyborg que también hiso que ambas sangraran de la cabeza, Cyborg volvió a caer y Noodle para asegurarse le arranco la cabeza con el pie se agacho para recoger la cabeza, y después la dejo arrumbada junto con su cuerpo, Noodle con una pesadez camino hacia la puerta de Plastic Beach pero antes de volver a abrir escucho algo en el agua se dio vuelta y vio que de un submarino salia Russel y los demas...  
R: Noodle!-  
N: Ru...Russel?-  
R: por dios nena que te paso-  
N: es...solo...un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-  
R: así quieres entrar a enfrentar a Murdoc?-  
N: pues...si-  
R: pues no te lo permitiré-  
N: Russel no lo hagas mas difícil ya no eres una gigante-  
R: y eso que?-  
D: Noodle que te paso!-  
N: Damon?-  
D: si soy yo estas bien?-  
N: algo...-  
D: dime que no iras así-  
N: lo tengo que hacer-  
R: por ultima vez no lo enfrentaras así-  
N: LO HARÉ RUSSEL Y NI TU NI NADIE ME LO IMPEDIRÁ!- al gritar Noodle se mareo un poco y cuando quiso caer Russel la sostuvo.  
R: no lo podrás hacer- cuando Russel dijo eso vario aviones y barcos de dirigían a PB los ayudantes de Murdoc salían armados con bazucas y cañones para enfrentarlos, y otros metían el cuerpo de Cyborg por una puerta que estaba escondida,  
N: dejame...hacerlo y tu...enfrentaos a todos con los demas- Russel la miro con preocupación y lentamente le dio su mascara, Noodle le dedico una sonrisa, se coloco su mascara y entro.  
J: Russel...-  
R: que?-  
J: estas listo?- le dijo dandole una ametralladora  
R: mas que listo- y haci todos empezaron a atacar a los barcos y aviones desde lo lejos.  
Mientras que Noodle tomo el ascensor sabia en que parte estaba y tomo dirección al Studio cuando llego encontro a Murdoc con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza tomando un tequila, cuando Murdoc volteo escupió su bebida y la miro son sorpresa.  
M: quien eres...y que...haces aquí-  
N: no me reconoces verdad?-  
M: no-  
N: típico de ti ...Murdoc-  
M: como sabes mi nombre-  
N: o vamos Murdoc tu sabes quien soy- dijo mientras de dirigía a su escritorio y agarraba el vaso de Murdoc.  
M: quien te ha dicho que puedes tomar de mi vaso-  
N: solo quiero un poco- ella se halso la mascara dejando ver su ojo moreteado y su rostro cubrido de sangre por la herida de la frente...y sorprendiendo a Murdoc.  
M: Noodle...pensé que...estabas muerta-  
N: eso es lo que tu piensas...pero no lo comparas con lo que me hiciste?-  
M: que te hice?-  
N: no te hagas idiota...tu me dejaste morir...y por tu culpa sufrí como no te lo imaginas- cuando termino la bebida de Murdoc se volvió a bajar la mascara  
M: y como eres capaz de venir de estúpida y decir como así que yo te mate ni siquiera sabes la verdad-  
N: créeme Murdoc se mas de lo que tu tienes que saber...me mataste solo para pagar tu maldita deuda...ERES UN COBARDE!-  
M: ...que buscas en este momento-  
N: te lo diré fácil-vengo a-MATARTE!- Noodle dejo a la vista su brazo que tenia un pedazo de fierro.  
M: espera Noodle...tu no puedes hacer eso...-  
N: que no?...no puedo hacer lo que tu me hiciste a mi?...creo que estas mal-Murdoc lleno de miedo tomo las escaleras y empezó a bajar seguido por Noodle que lo venia persiguiendo, en una parte llena de escombros Murdoc se oculto detrás de unas cajas logrando distraer a Noodle, en silencio fue mas abajo hasta la habitación de 2-D abrió la puerta y vio a 2-D que esta sentado en la orilla de la cama.  
2D: Murdoc?-  
M: idiota ahora me sirves mucho-  
2D: que?- Murdoc saco una pistola y lo apunto en la cabeza, se lo llevo a donde estaba Noodle, ella todavía estaba buscándolo hasta que habla Murdoc...  
M: esto es lo que quieres no es cierto Noodle?- Noodle volteo la mirada hacia Murdoc..  
N: 2-D...-  
2D: Noodle?-  
N: déjalo ir Murdoc...-  
M: porque habría de hacerlo?-  
N: sera mejor que lo sueltes-  
2D: Noodle sera mejor que te vallas no quiero que te haga daño-  
N: no lo haré 2-D tu y yo saldremos de aquí-  
M: enserio no me hagan reír por satan- Murdoc se llevo una mano a la cara y en ese momento Noodle aventó un cuchillo a los pies de 2-D sin que Murdoc viera,  
M: ambos son unos idiotas- Murdoc aventó a 2-D al suelo y el cayo de rodillas pero cerca del cuchillo que lo agarro lentamente.  
N: no has cambiado Murdoc-  
M: que esperabas de mi eh?-  
N: mas estupidez de tu parte-  
M: deberías bajarle a tu tono-  
N: porque acaso me obligaras?-  
M: eso es lo que quieres?...quieres perder...-  
N: yo no hablaría antes-  
M: que?- 2-D le encajo el cuchillo en la pierna que hiso que Murdoc suelte la pistola que tenia en las manos, Murdoc por el dolor retrocedió y cayo por la ventana que se rompió por una de las explosiones, Murdoc cayo encima de algunos costales que amortiguaron su caída...  
2D: Noodle enverdad eres tu?-  
N: ojala pueda quitarme la mascara 2-D pero no puedo-  
2D: porque no?-  
N: por favor no quiero mostrarte...dirás que ya no soy bonita...-  
2D: si me mostraras te lo diría-  
N: pero no lo haré-  
2D: acaso ya no confías en mi?-  
N: si...es solo...que...por ahora no...tengo que resolver algo pendiente con Murdoc-  
2D: lo sabes?-  
N: si...y tu también lo sabes?-  
2D: también lo se pero que es lo que harás-  
N: no te preocupes 2-D cuando termine todo esto...estaremos junto de nuevo?-  
2D: claro de eso no hay duda-  
N: gracias 2-D no te imaginas cuanto te necesite- Noodle se acerco a la ventana y se dejo caer, asustando a 2-D, el se asomo pero vio que ella cayo sobre los mismos costales en los que cayo Murdoc, aunque Murdoc se estaba alegando dirigiendose a uno de los botes, Noodle corrió hacia el sin que Murdoc lo notara, cuando se acerco a Murdoc lo jalo de la playera haciendo que cayera , Noodle aun con el fierro en la mano se puso arriba de el, con sus rodillas detenía las manos de Murdoc para que no la intentara atacar, y antes de golpear a Murdoc...  
M:...espera nena por favor...-  
N: no me digas así...tu jamas valoraste mi amor-  
M:...claro que si...acepto que fui un idiota al entregar tu alma...pero si me dolió perder a la única niña que me quiso cuando aun así era un estúpido...lo que te quiero decir esque no pido tu perdón...solo te quiero decir que te quiero mcuho mi niña...- Noodle lo observo un momento hasta que levanto el fierro dispuesta a matarlo,  
M: haslo...después de todo...me lo merezco- Murdoc le dedico una sonrisa y Noodle bajo el fierro con mucha fuerza para darle en la cara, Murdoc cerro los ojos esperando su muerte...pero no llego...el abrió los ojos y miro que alado de su cabeza estaba el fierro enterrado en la arena, Noodle se quito de encima de el y se fue a buscar a Russel dejando a Murdoc dudoso.  
Con Russel todo habia sido raro cuando Noodle no mato a Murdoc los aviones y los barcos desaparecieron junto con los hombre y con Boogieman.  
D: que paso?-  
J: desaparecieron-  
Dale: eso parece-  
R: eso fue lo mas raro que vi en mi vida-  
D: ni que lo digas-  
N: RUSSEL!...- Russel dirgio la mirada de donde escucho su nombre y a lo lejos vio a Noodle que daba pasos torpes, Noodle se acerco un poco mas hacia ellos, se quito la mascara y todo su rostro estaba mas lleno de sangre que antes.  
R: Noodle...te hiso algo Murdoc?...que paso...- Noodle volvió a perder el equilibrio pero Daley fue quien esta vez la sostuvo, Russel se acerco hacia ella y entre susurro Noodle le dijo...  
N: yo no lo mate...no tuve el suficiente odio para matarlo...le di otra...estúpida oportunidad...esta cerca de los botes- Noodle derramo una lagrima y se desmayo, justo en ese momento sale 2-D quien al ver a todos solo se preocupo en Noodle...  
2D: ella esta bien verdad?-  
R: tranquilo D ella esta bien solo...un desmayo...-  
2D: y Cyborg y Murdoc que paso aquí...-  
R: Noodle logro vencer a Cyborg y creo que la repararan y Murdoc...mas vale que este preparado para su paliza...-  
2D: pero Noodle esta bien?-  
R: si...mientras tienes un lugar para que descanse...se lo merece...-  
2D: seguro...llevemos la a mi habitación Daley-  
Dale: de acuerdo- ambos se la llevaron y los ayudantes de Murdoc se retiraban mientras que Russel se dirgia a donde Noodle le dijo...y hay encontró a Murdoc sentado en la basura, Murdoc giro la mirada y vio a Russel con una mirada enojada que obviamente sabría lo que le esperaba.  
M: Russel viejo amigo que tal te va?-  
R: Noodle me dijo que te dio una oportunidad...pero antes de que te alegres o algo...te daré tu lección- se fue acercando a Murdoc tronándose los nudillos.

_Continuara..._


	30. Nuevamente Reunidos

**han sabido que después del vídeo ****_Rhistone eyes_**** ya no se sabe que paso? pues yo lo inventare espero que me salga emocionante aunque no sea parte de la historia me gustaría que las leyeran bien eso es todo disfruten la historia por cierto jamas pude saber que opinaban de la historia así que si gustan pueden dejar reviews que no sean ofencivos de preferencia :P bueno hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les va :D**

* * *

Capitulo_ 30: Nuevamente reunidos._

Dale: y si tu le limpias la herida-  
2D: y porque yo?-  
Dale: porque me tiembla la mano-  
2D: y eso que tiene que ver?-  
Dale: cundo me tiembla la mano...cosas terribles podrían pasar-  
2D: esta bien yo lo haré...dame el algodón- Daley remojo el algodón en alcohol y después se lo dio, 2-D con cuidado le limpio la herida de la cabeza y después la vendo, al terminar 2-D remojo un trapo en agua y limpio su cara que estaba llena de sangre.  
2D: tu que crees que le haya pasado en el ojo-  
Dale: no tengo ni la menor idea-  
2D: creo que es por eso que no se quería quitar la mascara-  
Dale: mas bien le herida de su ojo parece mas de quemadura-  
2D: ha sufrido mucho-  
Dale: ...no quiero arruinar esta conversación pero me tengo que ir-  
2D: de acuerdo- Daley salio de la habitación subió hasta el estudio de Murdoc para ver si hay se encontraba, pero no estaba, hasta que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y de hay salio Russel con Murdoc arrastrándolo, el "pobre" Murdoc había quedado peor que Noodle.  
Dale: que le paso?-  
R: solo resivio su merecido-  
Dale: esta vivo?-  
R: ojala no pero lamentablemente si esta vivo...solo esta desmayado-  
Dale: te importaría almenos llevarlo a su habitación?-  
R: bueno creo que puedo hacer eso- cuando ellos también intentaron tomar el elevador este nuevamente de abrió y dentro estaban Damon y su inseparable amigo Jamie.  
Dale: que rayos hacen aquí-  
D: yo te iba a hacer la misma pregunta-  
J: oigan Murdoc esta vivo?-  
R: si lo esta-  
J: rayos...-  
Dale: ya enserio que hacen ustedes aquí?-  
D: el barco se destruyo y no podemos regresar por ahora así-  
Dale: cual es el punto-  
J: el punto esque no quedaremos aquí-  
Dale: se quedaran qui?-  
J: si que no oíste?-  
Dale: nooooooooo!-  
D: siiiiiiiiiiiii!-  
R: ya nos podemos ir...estoy agotado-  
J: igual nosotros-  
Dale: no me queda de otra...ve a dejar a Murdoc y les doy una habitación-

En la habitación de 2-D, Noodle había abierto un poco los ojos volteo de un lado y vio a 2-D que la estaba mirando, de inmediato abrió los ojos completamente y se incorporo en la cama.  
N: que paso...-  
2D: Noodle relájate estas a salvo- Noodle se le quedo mirando hasta que reacciono de que no traía su mascara.  
N: MALDICIÓN Y MI MASCARA!-  
2D: la tengo yo ademas ya te vi el ojo-  
N: ...es...estoy...horrenda verdad?-  
2D: para nada sigues siendo hermosa- Noodle halso la mirada hacia el y le dedico una sonrisa  
N: enserio no sabes cuanto me hiciste falta-  
2D: ahora estamos juntos es lo que importa-  
N: gracias-  
Obvio que esa noche durmieron juntos y al día siguiente raramente Russel mando a llamar a los dos para desayunar.  
2D: desde cuando tenemos cocina?-  
N: yo que iba a saber-  
2D: yo solo conocía mi habitación y el estudio de Murdoc-  
N: porbrecito de ti...dejarte encerrado es cruel-  
2D: pero lo que te hicieron a ti no me lo puedo perdonar-  
N: eso no fue tu culpa entiendes?-  
2D: s-si-

N: aunque no me has dicho que me quieres-

2D: he? pero yo...si te amo...-

N: lo dijiste muy tarde-

2D: pero pero...-

N: vamos ya a desayunar-

2D: em...pero...yo...esta bien-

Ambos fueron hasta la cocina y al entrar vieron que alado de Russel había alguien parecida a Noodle, al voltear 2-D y Noodle se asombraron al ver a...

2D: CYBORG!?-  
Cyborg: Hola 2-D - Cyborg llevaba una bandeja con galletas pero cuando le saludo a 2-D, Noodle se lanzo encima de ella y empezó a darle de golpes pero Cyborg movía la cabeza para esquivar los golpes.  
R: hey tranquila Noodle- Russel quito a Noodle de Cyborg.  
N: SUÉLTAME! VOLVERÉ A MATAR A ESTA ESTÚPIDA!-  
R: tranquila me esta ayudando-  
2D: ayudando?-  
R: si...me esta ayudando a hornear alguna galletas para el desayuno-  
N: Y PORQUE ESA MALDITA!- Noodle pataleaba para que Russel la soltara pero aun así no lo hacia.  
R: tranquila Noodle ella no ara daño..._"almenos eso creo"_- pensó lo ultimo  
N: ...de acuerdo pero suéltame-  
2D: la repararon muy rápido no crees?-  
N: pero con gusto la puedo destruir-  
R: no lo harás Noodle-  
N: rayos...-  
2D: enserio no hará daño?-  
Cybog: si sigues diciendo lo mismo te golpeare-  
2D: esta bien lo siento-  
N: no lo amenaces o la que te golpeara aquí seré yo-  
R: o vamos Noodle si la conoces bien te caerá de lo mejor- ambas Noodles miraron a Russel.  
Cyborg: enserio?-  
R: que?-  
N: Russel ella y yo...-  
Cybrog: Russel las dos somos de misa sangre es como conocerse así misma-  
N: entiendes?-  
R: si...eso creo-  
2D: em...y el desayuno-  
Cybrog: o es cierto me olvide de las galletas- Todos toman asiento mientras que la robot sacaba las galletas del horno, en ese momento entra Murdoc vendado casi de todo el cuerpo y con una cara larga pero después se le puso una cara de los mil demonios al ver su Robot con una delantal rosa sacando galletas.  
M: QUE MIERDAS...TE HICIERON CYBORG!-  
2D: solo cocina...galletitas-  
M: COCINAR!?...CYBORG ES PROGRAMADA PARA MATAR Y OBEDECER ME...NO PARA PONERSE ESOS DELANTALES Y HORNEAR GALLETAS!-  
R: bueno al parecer la modificaron-  
M: MALDITO DALEY!-  
D: hey aquí huele a galletitas?-  
2D: seguro quieres Damon?-  
D: claro...-  
J: yo quiero un vaso de leche-  
Dale: que bien huele rico por acá- entraron los tres al mismo tiempo.  
M: TU MALDITOS DESTUPIDO!- dijo señalando a Daley  
Dale: yo?-  
M: TU...LE HICISTE ESO A MI ROBOT!- cambiando la señalacion de su dedo a Cyborg, Daley dirigió la mirada a Cyborg y la vio con el delantal rosa con las galletas.  
Dale: pues se ve...bien-  
M: ESE NO ES EL PUNTO ELLA ES UNA MAQUINA PARA MATAR...ENTIENDES?!... PARA MATAR!-  
Dale: fue tu culpa por decirme que la querías con sentimiento-  
M: TE MATARE!- antes de que Murdoc se aventara contra Dale le dio un dolor en la espalda..  
R: viejo sabes que no te puedes mover...regresa a tu habitación- Murdoc solo gruño y se fue.  
J: bien...porque tan callada Noodle-  
N: eh?... a nada solo que no quiero mirar a Murdoc es todo-  
D: aun lo odias-  
J: no preguntes cosas obvias Damon-  
Cyborg: van a querer o no?...si no para tirarlas a la basura-  
D y 2D: NOOOOO YO SI QUIERO!-  
Cyborg: ustedes son raros ya se los digieron?-  
2D: si-  
D: muchas veces-  
Cyborg: bien tomen sus galletas... mientras yo me quitare esta cosa rosada me veo ridícula-  
N: se llama delantal genia-  
Cyborg: cállate...-  
2D: bueno Russel como llegaste hasta acá?-  
R: comiendo basura-  
2D: que?-  
R: comiendo basura...los tóxicos me hicieron gigante después encontré a Noodle y nos dirigimos hasta acá-  
2D: vaya...-  
N: hablando de eso que paso con Kong?-  
2D: no lo se tal vez todavía este bien-  
R: si...pero bien destrozado-  
N: ...tal vez pero creen que podríamos volver?-  
2D: y para que?-  
N: aparte de ver si mi monito sigue hay-  
R: Mike?-  
N: si-  
2D: creo que escapo-  
J: listo ya termine-  
D: que dices?-  
Dale: sordo-  
D: hey a quien le dices sordo?-  
Dale: a ti-  
D: eso lo veremos-  
J: no se comporten infantil mente- Murdoc entra de nuevo se sirve un vaso de agua, le da un trago y...  
M: idiotas...me dan un momento a solas con Noodle?-  
R: eso ni lo pienses-  
M: vamos Russel no le haré nada estoy débil ahora-  
R: si le haces algo...te matare- Todos salieron y Noodle se quedo sentada en la mesa,ella dio el ultimo trago a la leche y se levanto,  
M: Noodle-  
N: que...-  
M: aun confías en mi?-  
N: LO DICES ENSERIO!? ...NI SIQUIERA TE QUIERO MIRAR!-  
M: se que estas enojada...pero aun me das otra oportunidad no es así?-  
N: y como rayos quieres que me asegure que puedo volver a confiar en ti-  
M: eso es lo que tu decides- Noodle bajo la mirada al suelo y entre susurro...  
N: te daré una ultima oportunidad...-  
M: no te decepcionare mas te lo prometo- Murdoc se acerca a ella y la abraza mientras que Noodle empieza a llora y le corresponde el abrazo...

_Mientras en otro lado..._

P: Maldición...- era aquella chica Paula que tomaba una botella de tequila y le dio un sorbo mas para después romper la botella y ponerse a llorar.  
P: Arruinaron mi vida...todo es su culpa...los odio-  
Bo: enserio los odias?- Paula levanto la el rostro, busco con la mirada dentro de su cuarto a esa persona que hablo y delante de ella desde el suelo salio Boogieman mirándola fijamente.  
P: quien eres tu?- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas  
Bo: alguien quien odia a las mismas personas que tu-  
P: no creo que sean las mismas-  
Bo: veamos...Murdoc con el que solo tuviste una aventura...2-D quien te corrio de la banda...Russel que hablaba mal de ti a tus espaldas y...a Noodle quien no solo te quito tu lugar si no que también te quito a tu amor-  
P: ...ellos arruinaron mi vida sin que yo hiciera nada malo...pero como es que sabes de ellos?-  
Bo: es mi trabajo...yo solo quiero a Murdoc quiero acabar solo con el...pero si tu me ayudas podrás acabar con todos ellos-  
P: y como acabaremos con ellos?-  
Bo: ya te lo dije...yo solo quiero acabar con Murdoc pero con tu ayuda mataremos a todos si es que te parece bien-  
P: ...cuenta con ello-  
Bo: eso es...mientras te diré el plan...quiero que pongas atención y hagas lo que yo te pida de acuerdo?-  
P: ...haré lo que tu me ordenes-  
Bo: lo primero que aremos sera...-

_Continuara..._


	31. Primera face

**Saludos a todos espero que les guste este capitulo después empezara lo bueno...que disfruten el fin de semana adiós...hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les va **

* * *

**Capitulo 31: Primera fase**

Otro día mas con una mañana tranquila en Plastic Beach, todos se habían levantado para desayunar aunque Murdoc seguía medio débil.

D: tengo hambre-  
M: todavía siguen aquí? cuando se largan ustedes dos-  
J: hasta que nos mandes un bote o algo nos vamos de aquí- hasta que en ese momento entra Noodle a la cocina.  
M: bueno días Noodle- ella no responde nada y solo toma un plato para servirse cereal.  
2D: aa...me duele la cabeza-  
M: Noodle sigues enojada conmigo me dijiste que me dabas otra oportunidad-  
N: pero jamas dije que te perdonaba-  
J: buen punto-  
M: bueno que tengo que hacer para que me perdones-  
N: ...déjate golpear-  
M: por quien?-  
N: por mi-  
M: bueno adelante golpeame-  
N: ponte de pie- Murdoc se levanto y se puso adelante de Noodle  
M: algo mas-  
N: no te muevas-  
M: bien- Noodle rápidamente le dio una patada en esa parte, Murdoc solo puso una mueca de dolor y cayo de rodillas.  
J: ...eso dolió-  
M: ...me...quede sin hijos...-  
2D: eso hasta mi me dolió-  
N: ya con eso te perdono-  
M ...llamen...a un medico...-  
D: por esta zona no hay medico-  
J: ...hahaha estas llorando?-  
M: es...dolor...imbécil-  
R: que paso aquí-  
2D: que Murdoc se quedo sin hijos-  
R: enserio?...me hubiera encantado ver eso u quien le iso eso-  
D: Noodle-  
R: a cambio de que-  
M: de...que me perdonara-  
Cyborg: y que significa de que se quedo sin hijos-  
R: pues...-  
2D: es algo difícil de explicar-  
J: em no tienes hambre?-  
Cyborg: te han dicho que yo no como?-  
J: No...-  
CYborg: pues que pena-  
J: que quieres decir con eso-  
Cyborg: nada olvídalo...por cierto...oye 2-D me acompañas un momento?-  
2D: A que?-  
Cyborg: Tu solo acompáñame-  
N: eso ni lo sueñes estúpida yo le dije antes que tu que quería hablar con el-  
2D: eso dijiste?-  
N: claro que si-  
Cyborg: después lo puedes hablar con el ahora necesito a 2-D -  
N: y para que lo quieres-  
CYborg: Necesito que me de su opinión- la robot agarra del brazo a 2-D y lo empuja para que la siguiera,pero Noodle le agarra el otro brazo jalándolo para que regresara  
N: no lo hará-  
Cyborg: ni que tu fueras su mama para decirle que hacer-  
N: pero tu quien te crees para llevártelo-  
Cyborg: soy su amiga-  
N: ja pero yo soy su novia-  
Cyborg: Eso no significa que lo tengas que mandar-  
N: claro que no le mando-  
Cyborg: yo no trataría de esa forma...así que el es mio- lo jala de su lado  
N: el es mi novio...eso significa que el mio- lo jala del otro lado.  
Cyborg: déjalo en paz-  
N: tu déjalo maldita chatarra- empiezan a jalarlo causándole dolor a 2-D  
Cyborg: si no lo sueltas te matare-  
N: lo dice a quien le partí la cabeza-  
2D: déjense de peleas estoy seguro que lo podemos resolver de una manera que no me duela-  
N: buena idea 2-D -  
2D: lo se-  
N: dile a esa maldita que me quieres mas-  
2D: ase es...ESPERA...QUE!-  
N: anda dicelo-  
2D: Em pero...-  
Cyborg: no 2-D no te dejes engañar dile que tu prefieres estar conmigo...como amiga-  
2D: bueno...pues yo-  
N: mejor cállate-  
Cyborg: obligame-  
N: enserio quieres que te corte la cabeza de nuevo?-  
Cyborg: inténtalo esta vez-  
2D: esperen tal vez podamos resolverlo de otra manera-  
- TU NO TE METAS!- ambas le gritaron a 2-D  
2D: bueno como no me necesitan me largo- las dos no le mostraron atención y seguían insultándose hasta en diferentes idiomas, 2-D salio fastidiado de la cocina y antes de bajar hasta su habitación el elevador se abrió y de hay salio Tatto con un sobre en la mano.  
T: has visto al señor Murdoc?-  
2D: Se lo llevo Russel pero no se a donde-  
T: creo que yo se donde esta- tomo el elevador y se fue.  
2-D no quiso esperar hasta que regresara el elevador, decidió ver el mar pero Noodle estaba hay, 2-D se puso alado de ella sin decir nada.  
N: sabes algo?-  
2D: que pasa-  
N: acaso tu ya no me quieres?-  
2D: porque dices eso...fue por lo Cyborg? pues no esque ella es mi a miga y tu mi novia...a ambas las quiero y no me gusta que estén peleando entiendes?-  
N: s-si...pero esa no es la única pregunta-  
2D: bueno asme las que quieras-  
N: por que no me has besado desde que llegue-  
2D: pues porque...em...pues...-  
N: eso significa que ya no me quieres verdad?- ella bajo la mirada, hasta que 2-D levanto su rostro y la beso...hasta ese momento fue el beso perfecto para ambos, al despegarse se miraron y entre ambos se digiero "Te amo", después se abrazaron...hasta que llego Murdoc.  
M: escuchen tórtolos...resivi una carta y creo que podremos volver a Inglaterra-  
N: enserio?-  
M: así es-  
N: que bien volveremos a los Kong-  
M: pero te diré algo Noodle llevaremos a Cyborg-  
N: ...que!? ha esa chatarra?-  
2D: vamos Noodle no creo que te moleste-  
N: no es eso si no que simplemente me cae mal-  
M: son iguales ambas se entienden debería caerte bien-  
2D: Murdoc tiene razón-  
M: Pos supuesto que la tengo idiota-  
N: lo pensare-  
2D: Pero cuando nos vamos-  
M: hoy mismo-  
N: Hoy?-  
M: claro ya le avise a los demás así que preparen su equipaje y nos largamos-  
2D: bueno yo iré empaquando-  
N: Un momento Murdoc podemos llevar a Daley y a Tatto?-  
M: pero...-  
N: ándale si?-  
M: ...mierda...esta bien...les avisare-  
N: gracias- en un par de minutos todos terminan de empacar y toman el submarino de Daley, después viajan en avión llegando a Inglaterra y por ultimo un taxi para llegar a Kong, Murdoc busca las llaves para abrir pero al momento de meter las llaves la puerta se callo y todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver todo Kong destruido.  
M: pero que...mierdas-  
R: que rayos le paso a Kong-  
DAle: que es esta porquería-  
T: Para eso vine?-  
CYborg: yo no se que es todo esto así que mejor no digo nada-  
N: donde nos quedaremos-  
2D: Que les parece en un hotel-  
M: bueno por lo mientras es algo...busquemos un hotel- se hospedaron en el hotel mas cercano y Murdoc salio quien sabe para que...todos los demás decidieron tener una noche de película, mientras que Boogieman se encontraba en la entrada de Kong observando para el cielo y alado de el estaba Paula.  
Boo: la primera fase se ha completado-  
P: ya están aquí que es lo que vamos a hacer después-  
Boo: tendrás que usar esto- le da su teléfono celular  
P: y que haré con esto?-  
Boo: Llamaras al ejercito japones para que busquen a la mocosa que te quito tu puesto-  
P: ahora?-  
Boo: no cuando yo te diga lo harás-  
P: de acuerdo- un humo negro cubrió a los dos y desaparecieron, la primera fase estaba completada ahora seguía lo peor.

_Continuara..._


	32. Esto no termina

Capitulo 31: Esto no termina.

Al parecer Murdoc no durmio con los demas y nadie sabia a donde fue, en la mañana cada uno pidio su desayuno, minutos despues mientras desayunaban frente al televisor Murdoc entro de sorpresa haciendo que 2-D se antragantara con sus waffles.  
N: o no...2-D - se acerco a el y empezo a apachurarle el estomago.  
Cyborg: miren se esta poniendo morado no sabia que podia hacer eso-  
N: callate...no vez que se esta muriendo-  
R: ya vez lo que le haces al pobre-  
M: no es mi culpa que sea tan idiota- Noodle seguia apretandolo hasta que Cyborg se acerca a 2-D y le da una patada en el estomago que hiso que este escupiera el cacho de waffle pero el cacho cae en el cafe de Daley.  
Dale: que asco...-  
Cyborg: lo siento-  
2D: fue horrible..- respirando agitadamente.  
N: como te atreves a entrar asi-  
M: solo vengo a dar una buena noticia-  
R: mas vale que sea de importancia-  
M: y lo sera pero recojan sus cosas-  
D: y a donde vamos-  
M: vamos?...ustedes dos tienen casa-  
J: la vendimos para comprar otra pero cuando fuimos en el barco que nos mandaste uno de los hombre de hay nos quito todo el dinero-  
M: y que?... solo por eso quieren que les de casa?-  
D: pues si-  
M: ni en sus jodidos sueños-  
N: MURDOC!-  
M: que...-  
N: por tu culpa ellos no tienen a donde ir asi que o le das casa o sera a ti a quien dejaremos sin una-  
M: joder...estabien solo traigan sus jodidas maletas-  
Al ir por sus cosas Muurdoc los llevo a los Kong todos se preguntaron porque los llevaria hay si estaba destruido, cuando Murdoc abrio la puerta al final todos quedaron impresionados por la remodelacion.  
M: sean bienvenidos-  
N: ...como hiciste esto-  
M: unos pequeños arreglos-  
R: tan rapido?-  
M: claro ademas para mi todo es posible-  
T: impresionante señor Murdoc-  
M: lo se... pero aparte de eso hice dos habitaciones para Daley y Tatto-  
D: y nosotros?-  
M: no se preocupen hay muchas habitaciones asi que vayan y eliganlas-  
Eso se iso...tomaron sus respectivos cuartos y se tomaron casi toda la tarde para desempacar sus cosas al terminar Russel preparo la cena y todos fueron mientras que Murdoc hacia cuentas...  
M: no puede ser aumento el triple de lo que gastabamos antes-  
R: Murdoc deja esa calculadora y come-  
M: claro como a ti no te importa el dinero-  
R: eso lo puedes resolvet mañana-  
M: ...mi dinero se agota por la culpa de esos cinco- dijo mirando a Daley, Tatto, Damon, Cyborg y Jamie  
N: ...por cierto Murdoc me hace falta comprar ropa-  
M: PERO QUE DICES!?-  
N: o vamos Mudz llevo semanas con este vestido-  
M: y que...-  
N: bromeas?... el vestido esta manchado de aceite cuando le quite la cabeza a tu chatarra-  
Cyborg: sera mejor que te calles-  
N: tu no me callas maldita ojalata-  
Cyborg: a no?... soy capaz de matarte-  
N: no me hagas quitarte la cabeza ...entonces como decia ire por ropa mañana-  
M: pero...-  
Cyborg: Mudz yo tambien quiero algo de ropa-  
M: QUE?! ...PERO ERES UNA ROBOT!-  
Cyborg: pero no quiero que me la gente me vea asi...ademas ya me aburri del mismo atuendo-  
N: vez Murdoc nos hace falta ropa-  
M: pero...pero...-  
Dale: yo necesito gel para mi cabello-  
T: yo nada-  
D: a mi me hace falta solo un par de zapatos bueno unos dos pares-  
J: yo un perfume y...desodorante ne hace falta-  
2D: yo quiero tambien ropa y unos zapatos... a si y mis pastillas para el dolor de cabeza-  
R: yo solo quiero tambien un poco de ropa-  
Cyborg: ...Etto...Mudz estas bien?- Murdoc se habia quedado en shock.  
2D: me pase con algo?-  
N: no lo creo- Russel haggaro un vaso lo lleno de acgua y se lo echo en la cabeza de Murdoc y este reacciono de inmediato.  
M: Pero que carajos te pasa ...ustedes me quieren hacer la vida imposible-  
R: yo lo haria su pudiera-  
N: pero podemos ir por lo que nos hace falta?-  
M: pues...ya no me queda de otra-  
N: que bien gracias Mudz-  
M: como digas-  
Al dia siguiente Murdoc con dramatismo les dio el dinero suficiente para lo que iban a comprar, debes en cuando algunas fans se le amontonaban a 2-D y Noodle tenia que salvarlo, en fin fue un dia de compras, pasaron dos meses ellos felices de la vida aunque no estaban preparados para lo que iba a venir.  
P: esto se esta tardando demasiado-  
Boo: no lo creo- dijo Boogieman apareciendo alado de Paula.  
P: cuando puede iniciar todo esto- Paula apretaba fuerte su telefono mientras miraba al parque en donde estaban 2-D y Noodle riendose, al final undiendose el uno al otro en una mirada y un beso.  
Boo: ya quieres empezar por lo que veo-  
P: el me cambio por una mocosa..-  
Boo: este es un lindo dia para los dos-  
P: y eso a quien le importa-  
Boo: ...creo que es hora-  
P: ...que?-  
Boo: lo que oiste...llamalos de una vez- Paula dirijio una mirada a la pareja que se retiraba felizmente del parque agarrados de la mano.  
Boo: lo haras o no?-  
P: ...em...si...claro que si- ella con miedo empezo a marcar el numero, hasta que contestaron...  
P: hola? ...bueno llamo solo para decirles que...se donde esta la persona que buscan...-

Mientras tanto...

M: tortolos los dejo salir un rato y se tardan como cuatro horas-  
N: pero tu no nos dijiste cuanto tiempo-  
M: ...MIERDA!...es verdad-  
J: Oye Murdoc donde esta mi telefono-  
M: y como carajos voy a saber yo?-  
J: porque tu hagarras mis cosas-  
M: esta vez no fui yo-  
J: entonces...fue ...DAMON DAME MI  
TELEFONO!-  
M: idiota- dijo en susurro mientras sacaba el telefono de Jamie de su pantalon.  
2D: Noodle...quieres jugar?-  
N: a que?-  
2D: pues a la consola-  
N: o si esta vez si te ganare-  
2D: yo que tu no estaria muy confiado-  
N: dejemonos de platicas y vamos-  
Ambos se fueron a jugar toda la tarde, los demas pues...por ahi ...Noodle se quedo a dormir con 2-D... pero al dia siguiente. Ella abrio los ojos lentamente pero luevo noto que 2-D no estaba, se levanto de la cama y bajo a la cocina pero no habia nadie despues se decidio buscar en todas las habitaciones de los demas, sin encontrar a nadie ella entro a su habitacion con preocupacion, observo que habia una nota en su cama la levanto y empezo a leerla. "Facilmente hemos secuestrado a tus amigos y si no quieres que mueran tienes que entregarte estamos en el lugar que mas te gusta estar. Atte: el ejercito japones" Noodle con lagrimas en los ojos agarro el telofono de cada uno de ellos pero no resivio respuesta, pasaron algunas horas y ella se limpio las lagrimas con una decicion...

Mientras...

Todos los chicos y Cyborg estaban atados y tapados de la boca siendo amenazados por los soldados, Murdoc pensaba en una forma de escapar pero todas eran muy arriesgadas, los demas solo esperaban que salia de esto y 2-D lloraba deseando de que Noodle no se entregara y escapara, minutos mas tarde una figura conocida caminaba hacia ellos con la cabrza gacha, al acercarse mas ella se quito el gorro que traia puesto y era Noodle dejando impresionados a los demas...  
- asi que estas aqui...has cambiado mucho- pronuncio el general  
N: lo que importa esque estoy aqui ahora dejalos ir-  
- si te acercas mas los dejare ir- Noodle no dijo nada y lo iso, cuando estuvo cerca el general la jalo y la apunto con una pistola en la espalda, los soldados soltaron a los demas, 2-D se acerco a Noodle y ella galoneo para acercarse a el, sin decirse nada rosaron su labios por ultima vez y el general la jalo para llevarsela de una vez, 2-D al ver como se alejaba Noodle el se tiro al piso llorando mientras que los demas queriab imitar su acto.  
2D: cuando podre ser feliz con ella-  
M: ...malditos idiotas-  
R: no creo que eso sirva Murdoc-  
M: eso lo se pero yo no ne quedare como pendejo sabiendo que se llevaron mi niña-  
J: que es lo que aras-  
M: nos enfrentaremos a ellos-  
Dale: estas loco verdad?-  
M: si y eso el lo bueno-  
2D: pero como aremos eso si ellos son mas-  
M: que negativo eres... yo llamare a mis ayudantes y con Cyborg tambien somos capaz de gabar-  
D: pero ellos se fueron a Japon y no sabemos exactamente en que parte-  
M: ...recurdab que Noodle nos platico de su mentor Kyuzo? ...pues el nos puede decir y go se donde se encuentra-  
T: no perdamos mas-  
Cyborg: quiete que me prepare amo?-  
M: claro que si Cyborg porque hoy viajaremos a Japon y la rescatarenos aunque tenga que morir para eso- todo miraron a Murdoc con duda pero al final lo apoyaron con la idea, todos se fueron a planear la forma de salvar a Noodle y a preparar su viaje a Japon porque su primer paso seria... Ver al doctor Kyuzo.****

Continuara...


	33. viaje a Japon

**se que nadie me extraño pero bueno aun asi le continuo xD aunque saben bien que Cyborg merece alguien que la quiera o no? pero bueno ya pensare en el siguiente capitulo mientras disfruten este que tengan lindo fin de semana los quiere atte: yo x3 hayyyyyyyyyyy les va¡**

* * *

_Capitulo 33: viaje a japon_

Despues de tomar la decision de rescatar a Noodle, empaquaron lo mas importante y fueron al aeropuerto, tomaron el primer vuelo que se les apareció a Japón. Claro que antes anotaron la direccion de donde se encontraba, al llegar al lugar tocaron la puerta del restaurante de Okonomiyaki pero nadie respondia tocaron un par de veces más y un joven abrio la puerta, los demas se quedaron en duda al ver al muchacho.  
M: hola yo y estos idiotas venimos a ver al señor Kyuzo-  
- Nanite itta no?-(que dijiste?)-  
M: que dijo?-  
D: y nos preguntas a nosotros?-  
M: muy bien ... yo ser Murdoc y ellos ser idiotas nosotros querer ver a Kyuzo-  
R: o si que buena forma de hablar con eso estoy seguro que entenderá- dijo con sarcasmo  
M: Cállate me estoy concentrando-  
- Sukunakutomo sukoshi nihongo o hanasu koto wa dekimasu ka?-(saben hablar almenos un poco de japones?- todos miraron al muchacho confusos hasta que Daley rompió el silencio.  
Dale: kon'nichiwa-shi Kyuzo o mi ni kite-(hola venimos a ver al señor Kyuzo)- nuevamente todos cambiaron la mirada a Daley.  
- Kyuzo? Watashi wa shitte iru?-(kyuzo? Lo conocen?)-  
Dale: nanika-(algo así)-  
- entonces sean bienvenidos-  
M: un momento sabes hablar inglés?-  
- por supuesto-  
M: eres un idiota yo anduve cómo un estúpido tratando de entender lo que decías-  
2D: pero solo queremos ver a Kyuzo-  
- Me parece que no lo saben-  
R: saber que?-  
- Kyuzo está ...muerto-  
M: pero que?...vengo hasta aca para averiguar donde esta la fortaleza japonesa y emos perdido tiempo-  
J: pero no tienes que ser asi Murdoc-  
- quieren saber donde esta la fortaleza?...eso es fácil entren y se los digo- todos entraron y tomaron asiento junto a la mesa de centro, después el joven les sirvio un vaso de té y se sento alado de ellos.  
- exactamente para que quieren saber donde esta la fortaleza-  
2D: bueno yo ...es decir nosotros perdimos a la persona mas especial y la queremos rescatar-  
- deben estar locos ellos tienen mejores armas y son mas ustedes son sólo ocho-  
M: claro qué no...- dijo Murdoc mientras dejaba escapar lentamente el humo de su boca de lo caliente del té.  
-que quiere decir- Murdoc dejo el vaso con cuidado en la mesa y dirigio la mirada al joven.  
M: tu sólo viste ocho pero si abres la puerta de nuevo veras que estas equivocado- el joven se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta la abrio despacio y vio a un grupo de señores bien armados, el chico miró a Murdoc pero el sólo lo ignoró.  
- esta prohibido traer armas a la vista así que pasen- el grupo de señores entraron e igual se sentaron,  
2D: pero espera que haces aqui y cómo sabes lo de Kyuzo-  
- bueno... yo era un soldado cercano a el-  
T: soldado?-  
- si ...yo era parte del ejército y recuerdo que el dia del accidente me encontré con el doctor Kyuzo corriendo con el experimento en brazos y yo no sabía que hacer pero el me dijo la razón de porque lo hacia y le permiti el escape ...no le conte a nadie de lo que hizo hasta que descubrieron por una grabación que fue su culpa... y Kyuzo fue ...sentenciado a ...merte... senti un gran culpa ese dia asi que decidí retirarme del ejercito y vivir aqui dónde el vivió-  
J: ahora tiene sentido-  
M: pero aun así no dejare que esos hijos de puta se salgan con la suyas-  
- si tienen buena suerte tal vez la mitad salgan vivos-  
Dale: por supuesto que saldremos vivos-  
M: eso me recuerda ...Cyborg! RECARGA TU ENERGÍA!-  
Cyborg: de acuerdo amo-  
- tu chica es una robot?-  
M: mi... mi chica?-  
D: sabía que andabas con ella...-  
M: yo? ...pero pero...yo no...-  
- no te preocupes Murdoc respetamos tu decisión-  
Dale: menos yo... ella es mia-  
D: lo sabia estas enamorado de Cyborg-  
J: tu todo lo sabes-  
D: claro que si-  
M: esprera tu me quieres quitar a mi robot?-  
D: lo acabas de confesar te enamoraste de tu robot-  
M: QUE! YO NO QUISE DECIR ESO-  
R: yo mejor me retiró a dormir-  
Dale: PUES YO CONFIESO QUE ME ENAMORÉ DE TU ROBOT!-  
M: PUES SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE OLVIDES DE ESO!-  
Dale- TU SOLO LA MALTRATAS-  
M: CLARO QUE NO!-  
- acostumbran gritar siempre?-  
J: no siempre aveses asemos duelos de comida-  
M: DILO OTRAVEZ Y TE MATÓ!-  
Dale: QUE ME ENAMORÉ DE CYBORG!-  
Cyborg: que?- todos dirigieron la mirada a la robot que apenas entraba a la cocina y raramente estaba sonrojada.  
M: ya la cagaste idiota-  
Dale: no hace falta que me lo digas-  
J: esto se volvió incómodo no lo creen?-  
- si de echo-  
D: sera mejor que nos retiremos no crees 2-D?-  
2D: em... si andando-  
J: bien los dejamos par que lo resuelvan bien-  
M y Dale: QUE!- antes de que los tres dijieran algo cerraron la puerta y se fueron a una de las habitaciones para que descansaran los demas excepto Daley Murdo y Cyborg que estaban en un problemilla, cuando los demás se alistaban para dormir 2-D estaba con la cabeza gacha sentado en la orilla de la cama.  
D: que te pasa 2-D?-  
2D: ... nada... sabes ire a tomar aire no me tardó- el salio de la habitación y se fue al balcón, se apoyo sobre la pared, hasta que colocó la mano en su pecho arrugando su playera hagacho la cabeza y dejo que las lagrimas cayeran sin parar, dio un grito con el nombre de Noodle y se dejo caer al pisó sin dejar de llorar.

_Mientras que en otro lado..._

- vamos niña estúpida di el código-  
N: NO!- ella se encontraba atada a una silla con el rostro lleno de lagrimas.  
- dilo no queremos matarte-  
N: háganlo a mi me da igual- uno de los soldados disparó en la pierna de Noodle que dejo escapar un leve aullido de dolor, ella empezo a retorcerse y dejo caer una fotografía que guardo en su pantalón, la foto era en dónde estaban todos en el parque de diverciones y todos tenían una gran sonrisa en ése momento, hasta que el soldado levantó la foto y dirigió la mirada desafiante a Noodle, ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, el soldado sacó un encendedor que al instante produjo fuego, Noodle solo pudo llorar mientras observaba como el acercaba la llama a la fotografía mientras que se consumía lentamente por el fuego, el soldado la desató y la empujó haciendo que ella callera al suelo, con dificultad voltio la mirada hacia la fotografía que apenas quemaba la parte en donde 2-D la abrazaba, el soldado la levantó y la llevo a una habitación, el cerro la puerta dejándola a oscuras mientras se ponía a llorar.  
En la habitación se encontraba Boogieman junto con Paula observando a Noodle.  
P: estas seguro que estamos haciendo lo correcto?- dijo con preocupación  
Boo: bromeas? ...esto es lo que querias-  
P: pero ya no creó que esto sea lo correcto-  
Boo: no hay marcha atras y te lo adverti-  
P: parese que no me queda de otra-  
Boo: asi es- ellos dos desaparecieron y solo faltaba que los demas vivieran por ella para completar su objetivo

_Continuara..._


	34. Fin

**Holaaaaaaa! como ven en el titulo es el final de la historia pero les pediría que después de leer la historia leyeran la sorpresa que tengo hasta abajo porfas bueno hayyyyyyyyyy les va**

* * *

_Capitulo 34: Final..._

D: ESTO ES TOTALMENTE RIDÍCULO!-  
M: PUES TE JODES PORQUE LO HARÁS!-  
J: oigan estoy seguro que lo podemos resolver de la siguiente manera-  
D: bromeas Jamie...no manejare esta cosa- dijo levantando una ametralladora  
M: oye esta es la única manera de salvar a Noodle-  
D: no puedo manejar otra cosa? como granadas...pistolita de esas que son fáciles de manejar o la escopeta?-  
M: no la escopeta la manejare yo-  
J: no es obligatorio manejar un arma o si?-  
M: claro que es obligatorio idiota-  
J: no moriré por tu culpa-  
M: claro que no morirás por mi culpa-  
J: que alivio...-  
M: morirás tratando de rescatar a Noodle-  
J: claro hasta hay termino mi vida-  
- y cuando planearan el dicho ataque?- pronuncio el joven japones entrando a la discucion.  
M: cuando estos dos idiotas se pongan de acuerdo para manejar un arma-  
J: vale...manejare esta cosa-  
- una katana?-  
J: si eso como se llame-  
- la sabes usar?-  
J: no pero...les apuesto que es fácil de usar- Jamie con la katana en la mano hiso un par de movimiento un poco torpes con ella y luego tiro una jarrón.  
D: por supuesto que sabes manejar la-  
J: cállate...-  
- les vendría bien practicar un poco-  
J: de acuerdo eso aremos-  
M: solo faltas tu señor mimado...-  
D: aaaa...yo?...bueno pues me convence esta cosa...-  
Dale: FUEGO!- todos dirigieron la mirada a donde provino el grito y era Daley corriendo seguido de Cyborg.  
M: que?-  
Dale: SE ESTA INCENDIANDO LA SALA!- Cyborg le tapa la boca  
Cyborg: no es para tanto...- Daley con un poco de sonrojo la miro y después la robot retiro su mano de su boca, Cyborg agarra un vaso y lo llena con agua va hacia la sala y apaga...el "mini" incendio que era un papel quemado.  
T: eres un dramático...-  
Dale: silencio enano-  
2D: no entiendo como pueden estar tan tranquilos-  
M: no lo estamos idiota-  
2D: entonces porque no vamos ahora a rescatarla-  
M: porque hay que planear bien la estrategia estúpido-  
R: Murdoc déjalo-  
M: deja eso...tu como actuaras gordo-  
R: pues no necesito un arma-  
M:... como digas-  
2D: no quieres ayudarnos?- le dijo al joven japones que al instante lo miro  
- pues no se-  
M: es verdad face-ache lo necesitaremos si queremos que la mitad salgan vivos-  
2D: pero si el quiere no lo obligaremos...-  
- no creo que sirva de algo-  
M: porque? eras del ejercito nos sirves mucho- el joven guardo silencio una par de minutos y luego pronuncio...  
-...seria un gusto rescatar a la niña que rescato Kyuzo-  
M: eso es un si?-  
- ...si-  
M: pero tienes armas?-  
- por supuesto-  
M: almenos no estamos tan jodidos-  
Dale: que es esto?- dijo mirando una pistola que accidentalmente aprieta el gatillo y la bala termina cerca de los pies de 2-D y este lleno de miedo.  
M: retiro lo dicho ya estamos jodidos-

_En otro lugar..._

Se encontraba Paula llorando de rodillas cerca de Boogieman.  
P: porque?-  
Boo: es una orden-  
P: te dije que no quería hacerle daño a nadie ni menos a 2-D-  
Boo: y el trato era que me obedecerías-  
P: pues... no te obedeceré-  
Boo: yo digo que dejes de jugar-  
P: esto no es un juego ya no te obedeceré- El Boogieman la miro y desapareció, para luego aparecer detrás de ella y levantarla del cuello.  
Boo: escúchame bien...quiero que mates a 2-D si no lo haces... morirás del dolor- Boogieman la soltó y ella empezó a toser entre sollozos. Boogieman desapareció dejando a Paula llorando.

Mientras...

Todos ya se estaban preparando bien armados mientras que Murdoc le decía un par de cosas a Cyborg, ya estaba anocheciendo y el plan era atacar durante la noche así que un poco dudosos decidieron empezar con el plan.  
Todos salieron del lugar junto con los refuerzos y caminaron hasta la fortaleza que no quedaba muy lejos, pero al llegar unos guardias que se encontraban en la parte de arriba vigilando los vieron y solo les gritaron que se fueran, Murdoc miro a Cyborg y ella asintió con la cabeza, Cyborg empezó a acercarse mas a la puerta de la fortaleza y los vigilantes empezaron a dispararle a ella pero la robot saco dos ametralladora y les empezó a disparar (casi igual que Rhinestone eyes) mato a algunos pero cada vez salían mas, ella agarro dos bombas de humo y las aventó hacia los soldados que se desmayaron, Cyborg saco una bomba no tan potente, la tiro al suelo y después empujo la bomba con el pie que termino cerca de al puerta ella apretó un botón de lo que parecía un control remoto, y la bomba exploto junto con la puerta, los soldados empezaron a acercarse bien armados Cyborg entro y saco dos espadas con ellas empezó a matar aunque cada vez llegaban mas...  
M: CONTRA ESOS HIJOS DE SU GUAYABA!- después del grito que dio Murdoc todos se armaron de valor y entraron, cada quien peleaba a su manera y lograban algo, pero uno no estaba en la batalla y era...2-D el estaba en la entrada sosteniendo una pistola y la admiraba con una mirada triste cuando levanto el rostro abrió sus ojos como platos al ver entre tanto alboroto a...  
2D: Paula?- ella estaba sosteniendo un cuchillo y tenia los ojos llorosos, sin que 2-D diera un movimiento Paula empezó a acercarse a el y cuando estuvieron a unos centímetros cerca ella dijo apretando los dientes...  
P: lo siento...- Paula levanto el cuchillo y antes de que se lo enterrara 2-D reacciono y retrocedió, Paula daba pasos hacia delante intentando herirlo pero 2-D retrocedía hasta que ella logra darle un raspón en la mejilla a 2-D y el tropieza cuando Paula levanta el cuchillo para acabar de una vez con el, alguien le agarra la mano a Paula para detener su intento de matar a 2-D y esa persona era Russel, con Paula sostenida Russel le dio la seña de que entrara, aunque 2-D no quería, a lo lejos vio que le general salio con Noodle y ella daba tirones para tratar de zafarse del general, pero este le da una cachetada a Noodle haciendo que ella se tranquilice y solo dejarse llevar por el general, hasta que una bala roso la nariz del general dejando solo una leve herida en su nariz, el volteo y vio a 2-D sosteniendo la pistola y con una mirada llena de odio, el general no le tomo mucha importancia y jalo a Noodle, el general empezó a subir las escalera que llevaban obviamente a la parte de arriba de la fortaleza, justo cuando 2-D quería ir tras el cinco soldados se pusieron frente a el apuntándolo con sus armas, en ese momento 2-D sintió una mano en su hombro y era Murdoc el le asintió con la cabeza y empezó a disparale a los soldados 2-D aprovecho para subir las escaleras pero de nuevo un soldado medio herido apareció frente a el y saco su arma...  
Mientras que Russel sostenía a Paula ella veía lo que le estaba pasando a 2-D y ella le dio una patada a Russel en el estomago, por el dolor el la soltó y ella empezó a correr en dirección en donde se encontraba 2-D, el soldado tenia su dedo que rosaba en el gatillo, 2-D no podía moverse ni mucho menos pensaba en moverse, y volvió a pensar en que seria su fin y ni siquiera pudo rescatar a Noodle, 2-D cerro los ojos esperando a que disparara y cuando disparo, el solo escucho el sonido de aquel disparo junto con..."gotas"?... el con nerviosismo abrió los ojos y lo que vio fue algo que no lo pudo creer... delante de el estaba Paula que sangraba de la parte del estomago, el soldado se desmayo dejando caer el arma, y Paula cayo al suelo 2-D lleno de miedo se acerco a ella...  
2D: que es lo que has echo...-  
P: hice lo...que... me merecía- pronunciaba con dificultad  
2D: jamas te pedí que lo hicieras- decía entre sollozos  
P: basta...ve por Noodle...ve por la persona que amas...-  
2D: eso no significa que te deje-  
P. 2-D...esto es lo que me merezco... por hacerte daño...-  
2D: claro que no... sigues siendo una buena persona-  
P: me alegra...escuchar...eso...por ultima vez...- ella cerro los ojos y 2-D empezó a derramar mas lagrimas, justo en ese entonces Russel se acerco a Paula y le checo el pulso afortunadamente Russel le dijo a 2-D que ella estaba viva, Russel la cargo y se la llevo fuera de todo el desastre, 2-D con trabajo se levanto para después subir las escaleras, cuando llego a la parte de arriba encontró al general apuntando con una pistola la cabeza de Noodle, el general le ordeno a 2-D que dejara la pistola y que se pusiera de rodillas con las manos en la nuca y 2-D obedeció, cuando el estuvo de rodillas el general aparto al pistola de Noodle para dirigirla a 2-D, Noodle entre gritos suplicaba a 2-D que se fuera pero el no lo hacia, cuando el general le iba a disparar a 2-D la salvación llego de nuevo y era nuevamente Russel, quien que con un ladrillo le pego en la cabeza al general y este cayo al piso al instante en que soltó a Noodle ella corrió hacia 2-D y lo abrazo mientras se ponía a llorar.  
Por otro lado Murdoc y los refuerzos también contando al joven japones, se dejaron caer al suelo satisfechos y felices al acabar casi con la mitad porque la otra mitad se rindió hasta que escucharon un ruido todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la puerta en donde se encontraba Boogieman saliendo de los escombros de rocas, Boogieman se limpio su ropa hasta que resibio un golpe en la cabeza que lo mando a chocar con la pared, cuando levanto el rostro vio a todos y lo que digo a todos rodeando a Boogieman y entre ellos apareció Murdoc con un bate en la mano...  
Boo: me mataran?-  
M: o no querido amigo aremos una excepción- dijo acercándose a el con el bate en la mano, mientras que Murdoc y otros mas golpeaban a Boogieman, Cyborg se levantaba de los escombros al igual que se limpio la ropa y bajo unas rocas vio su gorro cuando lo toco para poder recogerlo un soldado salio debajo de los escombros y con un cuchillo se lo enterró en la cabeza de Cyborg volvió a hacer lo mismo pero esta vez le enterró el cuchillo en el pecho dejando la tirada, apenas esto paso Daley reacciono a lo que paso y dio un disparo en la pierna del soldado y este se cayo.  
Murdoc dejo de golpear a Boogieman y fue a ver lo que paso al ver a Cyborg tirarada le aseguro a Daley que la volvería a repararla tal y como estaba, mientras 2-D y Noodle seguían abrazándose y dándose pequeños besos de dulzura, Murdoc y su "equipo" se sentaron en el suelo exhaustos pero felices mientras que Paula seguía inconsciente pero justo en ese feliz momento había salido el sol...  
R: un día perfecto-  
M: perfecto... para volver a casa-  
D: menos mal porque se me metieron piedras dentro del pantalón-  
J: tu y tus payasadas-  
- jamas me imagine que saldría vivo-  
M: pues te equivocaste mi chinito amigo-  
D: hablando de eso quiero ir al baño- todos rieron y se sintieron felices al estar de nuevo unidos y epserando a que se acabara el momento de amor para Noodle y 2-D.

_Mientras en el lado mas oscuro..._

-le fallo amo es una vergüenza-  
- matelo castigelo haga algo-  
Diablo: Boogieman no merece nada ni volverá aquí ni tampoco le aremos nada ahora el pertenecerá al mundo humano por fallar en su misión-  
- y quien sera el otro...evangelista?-  
- si si quien sera el siguiente evangelista-  
Diablo: que bueno que lo preguntaron y es por eso que les quiero presentar a alguien- desde la oscuridad los mini demonios escucharon un ruido que hasta ellos les aterrorizo, empezaron a escucharse pasos en agua que se acercaban mas y mas hasta que dejo a la vista sus piernas que tenían una especie de venas rojas, hasta que se dejo ver completamente, los mini demonios al verla se escondieron detrás del diablo y el entre risas dijo.  
Diablo: camaradas les presento a nuestro nuevo evangelista-

_Fin?..._

* * *

**si te gusto la historia... me gustaría que comentaras si quieres que empiece con la segunda temporada...porque esta historia es el fin de la primera temporada y solo te digo que si gustas la siguiente temporada comenta...:DDD**


End file.
